The Elementals: Youkai Guardians
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Kag leaves to take a math test but ends up being n student exchange program. She goes to tell Inu but the well gets blocked. Inu thinks Kag did it and gets so mad releases his youkai blood. full sum nside. Xover XMen: Evolution.
1. When the well closes

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians 

Chapter 1

When the well closes

(A/N A crosser X-Men: Evolution. Here is the better summary.)

Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha have another fight but when Kagome tries to go back through the well to say she is leaving for America for a student exchange program the well stops working. Inu-Yasha thinking that Kagome got so mad at him that she closed the well between her world and his lost himself to his youkai blood. With what little bit of his human soul left he asked a witch and another miko to seal him a way in a far off land. (Somewhere in the many forests of what is going to be present day New York.)

Shippou, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku came along with him to protect Inu-Yasha from ever awakening again. Kouga, Sesshou-Maru, and Rin ended up coming with them as well to protect Inu-Yasha's tomb/tree. 500 years later Magneto discovers a story about a powerful demon sealed away and the only way to release him is by the help of a miko and he has his eyes set on a new exchange student from Japan at Bayville High.

sounds

thoughts

"SIT, BOY," A red faced Kagome yelled, jumping down the well as a furious Inuyasha fell to the ground, leaving a 3 foot deep hole the shape of his body. "Don't you dare follow me, Inuyasha!"

"K-Kagome! Get back here," Inuyasha growled, straining to left his body out of the deep hole. "Damn her!"

"Inuyasha, it's a bit late. Lady Kagome has already gone back to her own time," Miroku said, giving a helpful hand to a pain stricken hanyou.

"Shut-up, houshi! Well, then good riddance! I don't need her anyhow. Feh. I can look for shards of the jewel by myself," Inuyasha huffed, sitting down on the ground with is arms and legs crossed. "She can stay in that rotten era for all I care!"

"Inuyasha, just go get her. It was just a pointless fight. All she was doing was going home for three days to take another one of those 'math tests,'" Shippou said, hitting Inuyasha in the head. "Go apologize to her, baka!"

"Rgh! Whelp!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing hold of Shippou's tail and pulled.

"Waaaah! Let go! Th-that hurts," Shippou yelled as Inuyasha stood up and held Shippou to his side by his tail. "WHAAAAAAAAAH! Stop it, Inuyasha!"

"Feh," Inuyasha breathed, dropping Shippou on his head as he walked back towards the village.

"Jerk," Shippou barked, rubbing his tail and head.

"Oh, Shippou, just give Inuyasha some time to smooth out his fur. He'll go after her when he feels like it," Sango said, holding Kirara in one arm as the other petted the cat's head.

"Yeah, but remember what Kagome said about her threatening to block the well," Shippou said more than asked, jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. "What if she actually meant, Sango. That would mean we would never see her again!"

"Don't worry, Shippou. Lady Kagome only said that to scare Inuyasha into letting her go home," Miroku said, patting Shippou on the head. "You know she would never do that."

"Yeah, but… What if she wasn't," Shippou asked as they all disappeared into the woods.

000000000000000000000

(Kagome's House)

"ALRIGHT! YAY! I DON'T BELIEVE IT," Kagome yelled, looking down at the letter in her hand. "GO ME! GO ME! WHOO-HOO! HAHAHA!"

"What is it, Kagome? What does it say?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at her more than happy daughter jumping up and down in place.

"It says: Dear Miss Higurashi Kagome, We would like to welcome you to Bayville High School, in Bayville, New York here in the United States of America. Although we know you have a lot of illnesses and missed a lot of school your school thinks that if you attend a new school you might receive a better education. Unfortunately the student we had lined up to take your place at your school won't be able to make it.

"You will see her though where you will be staying. Your ticket is enclosed with the letter to Bayville Airport. A man named Logan in the lobby of the airport will pick you up. We can hardly wait to have you here at Bayville High School. You are due to arrive at the Bayville Airport on September 20th. Signed Principal Kelly. That's in two days." Kagome said, beaming with happiness.

"That's funny they don't say where you will be staying though." Mrs. Higurashi said, taking the letter from her daughter. "Nor did that give me a number to reach them with."

"Don't worry, Mom! I'm sure the person who wrote it forgot to put the place I'm staying." Kagome said, looking at the airplane ticket.

"I guess but I still find it odd to forget something so important as that. Oh, by the way what about your jewel shard hunt? Won't they need you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at her daughter's happy face melt away into an uh-oh face. "Inuyasha might not like you being gone so long, sweetie."

"Inuyasha and the jewel shards! I got so excited about going to America I forgot all about it! Oh, no! Inuyasha is going to be so mad at me if I don't tell him," Kagome said, setting the ticket down and ran out the back door. " Of course he will get mad when I do tell him but he'll be even more mad if I don't! I'll be right back, Mom!"

000000000000000000000

(Xavier Institution)

"I can't believe they denied me that student exchange program," Jean said, looking at the refusal letter in her hand. "I was so looking forward to it!"

"I'm sorry, Jean, you better look next time." Scott said, patting her on the shoulder.

"But they still let Higurashi Kagome come here and live with us. Do you believe that," Jean asked, handing Scott the letter.

"She's going to feel a little odd here. You know being here around US," Scott said, pushing his shades back up a bit.

"I hope they told her everything because it's not going to be easy staying here. A normal person like her might get a little scared," Jean said, looking back down at the letter in Scott's hands.

000000000000000000000

(Well House)

"Finally I get to be staying around normal people. Not that Sango, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Miroku aren't normal but when people can throw giant boomerangs, shape shift, have doggy ears, and a wind tunnel in their hand isn't something I call normal. Oh, well. Okay, Kagome, just say what you got to say and high tail it back here. sigh I can do this no problem, right," Kagome gulped, climbing up onto the well's lip and jumped in. "Oh, God, Inuyasha is going to be so mad at me!"

**THUMP**

"What the… Why I'm I still on my side of the well? Let me try that that again," Kagome said, getting a worried look on her face as she climbed up the ladder and jumped back in. "How strange!"

**THUMP**

"NO! No, this can't be! This isn't possible! I have the Shikon shards with me! Why can't I go through to the other side," Kagome asked herself, digging into the cold, damp ground in the bottom of the shadow filled well. "C'mon please let me pass through the well!"

000000000000000000000

(Inuyasha's time)

"Hmmm? I don't hear or see anyone." Inuyasha said, shifting his kawaii dog ears in different angles as he looked around and jumped into the well.

**THUMP**

"ANO? She couldn't have! She wouldn't have! Would she! **RRR! **You wench! How dare you do this to me! Kagome! KAGOME," Inuyasha yelled, digging into the warm, dry ground in the bottom of the sunlight filled well. DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DAMN WENCH, OPEN THE PORTAL! KAGOME, PLEASE UNSEAL THE WELL!"

000000000000000000000

(Kagome's time)

"INUYASHA! PLEASE GOD NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kagome yelled, digging deeper into the well's bottom.

000000000000000000000

(Inuyasha's time)

"STUPID WELL! OPEN UP! KAGOME, GET THIS WELL OPEN! NOW!" Inu-Yasha yelled, also digging deeper into the well's bottom.

000000000000000000000

(Kagome's time)

"**sob** Inuyasha, please don't be mad with me. **sob** I didn't block the well it did it itself. **sob hic** I guess this really is goodbye, Inuyasha. I never meant **sob** anything about sealing the well. Please don't be mad at me. **sob sniff** I love you," Kagome cried, allowing her ebony bangs to cover her crying eyes, as her tears ran down her soft cheeks and onto the darkened earth, staining it with tiny, wet puddles. "I'm truly sorry, Inuyasha! I wish I could see you again **sob.** Why does this happen to me?"

000000000000000000000

(Inuyasha's time)

"**RRRR** KAGOME! Kagome, why? Do you hate me that much? Ano?" Inuyasha mused, looking down at the turned up ground beneath him.

BUH-BUMP, BUH-BUMP, BUH-BUMP

"Wha…! NO! It's that feeling again! I Remember this! It's like blood is burning! Oh, shit," Inuyasha shouted, looking down at his blood and dirt cover hands, seeing his claws grow longer.

000000000000000000000

(Kagome's time)

"**sniff hic** Good bye, Inuyasha." Kagome said, climbing out of the well with her scrapped hands. "I'm so sorry!"

000000000000000000000

(Inuyasha's time)

"Inuyasha, are you down there?" Sango asked, looking down into the well to see a mass white and red hunched over in the well's bottom.

"Sango… Get away… Get away from me," Inuyasha growled, trying his best to not attack his friend.

"Inuyasha, are you— _That aura! No! Why is youkai blood surfacing,_" Sango gasped, backing from the well some as Inuyasha jumped out and landed on the well's lip. "Inuyasha what's wrong! Why is your youkai blood rising!"

"**pant** Kagome… Sh-she sealed— **pant gulp** The well… I-I can't get to her. **gasp** Sango… I need help," Inuyasha huffed, straining not to attack his friend as his eyes started to glow red and his fangs started to grow longer.

"Uh, I'm sorry but…" Sango said, picking a large branch off the ground.

**WHACK**

"…It was the only thing I could think of! I'll be right back, Inuyasha, I'm going to get Miroku." Sango said, running back towards the village unaware of someone watching them. _Please be all right, Inuyasha!_

"So, my brother, I see you can't control your youkai half anymore. Heh. It would be so easy to kill you where you lay." Sesshoumaru said, pulling Tokijin from its sheath and held it high over his brother's body.

"Oh, no you don't! Inuyasha is mine to kill, cur!" a voice sounded from a fast whirlwind that approached and slowed down, showing Kouga slide to a stop. "So step aside and let me finish him off!"

"Who the hell are you," Sesshoumaru asked, turning his head to look at the wolf prince. "I move for no one especially a lowly wolf like you."

"I'm Kouga! The leader of the wolf pack. I'm here to kill Inuyasha so, I can get my love Kagome back from him," Kouga said, getting into a fighting stance." Now this is your last chance move over dog, or I'll like you too."

"Such big words for such small vermin," Sesshoumaru said, pointing his sword at Kouga. "You must have death wish."

"Sesshoumaru-Sama! I'm is getting hungry! AAAAAAA," Rin screamed, running behind Sesshoumaru and peaked out from behind his legs. "That was the wolf that attacked my village!"

"**Sniff, sniff RRRR** So it was your pack that tried to kill her!" Sesshoumaru growled, turning his sword towards Kouga. "You'll pay for that."

"Heh. My pack and I have kill enough humans we don't even know what village that runt is from," Kouga said, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "But if you don't step aside and let me finish off that insolent puppy at your feet I will have to kill you too."

"Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled, sending her boomerang between the two demons. "BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO!"

"What the hell," Kouga and Sesshoumaru yelled in unison, turning to look at Sango catch her boomerang standing beside Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou.

"You ningen stand aside this does not concern you. Rin, go back to the camp." Sesshoumaru ordered, slightly turning his head to look at the young girl peaking out from behind his legs. "Now hurry."

"Yes, sir." Rin said, running back into the woods.

"Uh, Lady Sango, was I seeing things or was that a ningen child behind Sesshoumaru's legs?" Miroku asked, looking at Sango's surprised face.

"Uh-huh. **ahem** Alright you two step away from our friend," Sango yelled, holding her own sword out.

"Where's Kagome," Kouga asked, looking around for his so called 'love'. "She always around this mutt!"

"She's not here, wolf! Now get away from Inuyasha," Shippou said, shaking a bit, talking to a stronger youkai like that.

"Not here! All the better! I can kill Inuyasha without her getting in the way," Kouga said charging towards Inuyasha's limp body.

"He's my brother and he's mine to kill," Sesshoumaru growled, blocking Kouga from getting to his brother. "Now stay out of my business!"

"STEP ASIDE, CUR! I have to kill him so I can get Kagome to love me!" Kouga yelled pushing against Sesshou-Maru trying to get to Inu-Yasha.

"You're a sad, overly confident man, aren't you?" Sesshou-Maru asked, looking at Kouga like he was a baka.

"You don't have to say that twice!" Shippou said, shaking his head in agreement.

"He's the only thing standing between me and Kagome! That puppy must be killed," Kouga yelled, swiping a leg under Sesshoumaru's legs. "Now move!"

**THUMP**

"Energy whip!" Sesshoumaru yelled, releasing his yellow whip of energy at Kouga's back, hitting him dead on, knocking him to the ground.

"**moan** What the… Kouga, Sesshoumaru what are doing… **RRAAAAA!** DIE!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards the two demons.

"You want him you can have him," Sesshoumaru smirked, shoving Kouga towards Inuyasha.

"Why the sudden change in… WHOA! WHAT THE HELL," Kouga yelled, just jumping out the way just in time to see Inuyasha fist's hit the ground, leaving huge cracks and an even larger crater in the ground. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED! How did he go so strong all of a sudden!"

"SPIRIT WARD!" Miroku yelled out, sending a spell scroll at Inuyasha.

"**RRAAAAA!** **GRRRR** HOUSHI!" Inuyasha yelled/growled, falling to the ground on his knees as the scroll landed on his forehead, sending a shock through his body. "**RRRAAAAAAAGH!**"

"What the hell happen to him" Kouga asked, keeping some distance away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha's youkai blood. His human half is slowly drifting away. Inuyasha well die a painful death. I was only doing a mercy killing when I saw him change without fighting and loosing his sword," Sesshoumaru said, putting Tokijin back in his sash.

"What are you talking about? You've always wanted to kill him," Miroku said, pointing his staff at Sesshoumaru. "Were' not stupid, Sesshoumaru!"

"M-Miroku… S-Sango…" Inuyasha said softly, leaning over with his hands supporting him as his knees rested on the ground.

"Inuyasha," Miroku, Sango, and Shippou said in unison, running up to their friend.

"Inuyasha, what happed to you," Shippou asked, looking up into Inuyasha's face. "Why did you transform like that?"

"Kagome… Sh-she blocked the w-well. I-I can't get through to h-her." Inuyasha said, looking down at Shippou's saddened and scared face. "I-I got mad and th-then…"

"No! She would never do that," Shippou shouted, looking back up at Inuyasha.

"She d-did. S-Sango, Miroku, I need your h-help." Inuyasha said, standing up with the scroll still on his head. _This is my only choice. I have to do this._

"Yes, what is it?" Miroku asked, looking at his friend with concern.

"I n-need help in finding the Tr-Traveling Witch." Inuyasha said, leaning up against a tree. "She c-can help me

"The Witch that can travel to different lands in a blink of an eye? That Witch?" Sango asked, looking at Inuyasha. _Something is up. He's would never ask for someone like that._

"Hai. I also need to find another miko," Inuyasha said, glance over at Sesshoumaru and Kouga to see if they were still there.

"We can find a miko with ease but the Traveling Witch isn't going to be easy," Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha. "We don't know what to look for her."

"I know where you can find the witch," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Ano? You can," Inuyasha asked, looking at his older brother in surprise. "Where is she then?"

"She lives near the western lands. She's getting old and stays home a lot more. I can take you there," Sesshoumaru said, walking up to his brother.

"Why are you helping me," Inuyasha asked, shifting his body some against the tree. "You do hate me after all so, why are you being so helpful?"

"Yeah, I though you said you wanted to kill him," Kouga asked, walking up to Sesshoumaru.

"If what I'm thinking is correct… You, little brother, want to be sent far away from here and entrapped again to prevent your youkai blood from ever fully rising," Sesshoumaru said, giving a sly look towards Inuyasha. "I'm I correct in presuming that, Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha, is that what you really want to do!" Shippou asked, tugging on Inuyasha's hakama.

"Hm." Inuyasha nodded, looking at the kitsune's sad, green eyes.

"Why don't I end all the trouble looking for the witch and the miko and kill you right now," Kouga growled, looking at Inuyasha. "It would be easy. He's weak right now from transforming."

"Because if Inuyasha was to fight again my spirit ward will no long be in effective and his blood would rise again. Inuyasha needs to stay calm." Miroku said, stepping in front of the Kouga. "So, don't even start I fight with him."

"Alright, let's find these two bitches that he's looking for," Kouga said, crossing his arms in irritation. "The sooner he's out of my way I can make Kagome my girl."

"Again you are a sad, over confident man," Sesshoumaru just shook his head.

000000000000000000000

(Kagome's time)

"Kagome, what happen to your hands," Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at Kagome's bleeding hands. "Let me look at them. Oh, honey what did you do?"

"The well it's blocked! It blocked itself up! **sob** I can't get to see Inuyasha anymore. **sob**" Kagome cried into her mother shoulder as Mrs. Higurashi held her tight.

"Sis, what happed? Are your hands are bleeding?" Souta asked, looking at Kagome's hands.

"Souta, go get the bandages and the disinfectant. Kagome, let's go sit down in the living room so, you can tell me more about this while I fix your hands." Mrs. Higurashi said, walking Kagome into the living room.

000000000000000000000

(10 minutes later)

"Those bandages aren't too tight are they?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at the gauze wrapped around each finger all the way down to her wrist on both hands.

"No. They're fine." Kagome said, quietly looking down at her hands in her lap. "They're just a little sore."

"Kagome… Why did the well stop working," Souta asked, sitting beside his sister. "You were always able to pass through before. So, why now?"

"I don't know, Souta. To make things worse I told Inuyasha if he didn't let me come here I was going to block the well. If he tries to get through he won't be able to and will think that I really did block the well," Kagome said, looking back towards the window that was growing darker as the sun set. "I feel so guilty about saying that. If I had known the well was going to stop working I would have never said that. Now Inuyasha is going to hate me and everyone else is going to think I let them down."

"Kagome, tomorrow we are going shopping and pack up for your trip. Please try to cheer up. When you are gone we will call you and tell if the well has reopened. Now let's get some dinner started," Mrs. Higurashi said, standing up and walked into the kitchen. "Souta, you'll be doing the dishes in you sister place tonight."

"Awe, man," Souta moaned, crossing his arm in a huff.

(A/N Well that was the first chapter. I hope you like it. Plz review! Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. A new land, same land, different times

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians 

Chapter 2

A new land, same land, different times

(A/N Yay! On with the second chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_thoughts_

Japanese around English or to ppl that speak English and Japanese

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Magneto's hide out)

"Hmmm. So that's where it is. Heh. Not too far from Bayville unfortunately. As long as the X-Men don't find out about this I may finally get rid of them once and for all. Sabretooth, I have a new job for you. I need you to go here," Magneto said, handing Sabretooth a map and pointed to the area he needed to go. "There you will see a tree covered in thick vines with an arrow sticking out of it. I want you to remove the arrow, which will release a demon and then bring him back here. With his help we can get rid of the X-Men for good."

"Hn. Is that all," Sabretooth asked, looking down at the map.

"I think so. I will do more research if there is more to it when you return," Magneto said, turning back to piles of books on his desk.

"What about the X-Men? Won't they find out," Sabretooth asked, looking back up at his boss.

"As long as you don't make yourself known, you will not be discovered. Now go," Magneto said, waving Sabretooth off as Sabretooth walked out and closed the door.

0000000000000000000

(Tokyo Airport 5:00 am)

"Are you sure you have everything," Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at her daughter pick up her bring-on luggage as people started loading onto the plane. "I can always mail it to if you did."

"Hai, Mom. Don't worry. This is going to be a lot safer then going down the well. I will call when I get there. I'll see ya." Kagome said, walking over to the porting dock and handed her ticket to the ticket man. "And don't forget to call me if you comes through the well.

"Bye, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, waving to her daughter.

"Bye, mom," Kagome said, walking down the porting dock and disappeared into the crowd of people. "I'll miss you!"

0000000000000000000

(On the Plane)

"**sigh** Finally. I hope Inuyasha is okay. _I wish I knew why the well stopped working,_" Kagome said, sitting down beside at window and looked out at the darkened sky and lightened runway as the intercom came on. "Please be all right Inuyasha and you guys."

"We will be leaving in a few minutes. Please turn off all electronic equipment, fasten your safety belts, and make sure your trays are in their up right and locked positions. We will arrive in Bayville in 27 hours." The captain said, over the intercom as the roar of the engines grew loader. (A/N it's a guess I don't know how long it will really take.)

"Try not to think about it. It's the best thing to do right now. I'm going to a new country, a new school, and I'm going to make new friends. I should be happy but… I don't feel right leaving when I might never see Inuyasha and the others anymore," Kagome said, looking out the window seeing her reflection in window as the plane started to pull away from the dock and started moving towards the runway.

"Good morning. May I get you something?" the stewardess, asked looking at Kagome.

"Just a pillow." Kagome said, turning to look at the stewardess.

"I'll be back in a few minutes once the plain takes off," The stewardess said, walking down the aisle as Kagome felt the plane pick up speed and she looked back out into the dark window, seeing the runway lights race by and soon grow smaller as the plain took off into the night sky.

0000000000000000000

(Inuyasha's time)

"So, this is the place." Sango said, looking at a dark cave, holding a flashlight Kagome left behind for them. 'Not much to look at."

"It is. Now… Traveling Witch I the Lord of The Western Lands beseech thee. I require your help," Sesshoumaru called out into the cave as everyone heard his voice echo through the long, dark cave. "Come forth so that I may talk to you face to face and negotiate the terms."

"What is it you need, great lord?" an old woman's voice echoed out as the sounds of shuffling foot steps echoed out as well, growing loader.

"We have need of your abilities. Would you be welling in helping us send my brother to a new land away from the people here in Japan?" Sesshoumaru asked as the elderly witch walked into the light of the flashlight.

"Why are you in need to send him away," the witch asked, straightening her black, blue, and red kimono as she held a tall, wooden staff with a large purple crystal place at the end of the staff. "Sure you must not hate your brother that much."

"My brother is a mere hanyou and his youkai blood is rising in him, out of his control. We need you to send him far away from the people he knows and cares for," Sesshoumaru said, looking at the old witch walk up to him.

"I see but my help doesn't come free. You will have to a pay price," The witch said, stopping dead in front of the great lord. "What will you be will to pay me in return, great lord?"

"I can pay as much gold and jewels your price requires," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the withered old witch. "Just name your price."

"I don't not want gold or jewels. For what you asked I must asked that you and your companions to stay beside your brother. The price is merely showing me how much you and your companions care for him. To show a dying old woman there is still brotherly love left is this world of war and death." The old witch said, looking at a perturbed Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group.

"It is done," Sesshoumaru said, bowing to the old witch. _I was hope to just dump him of somewhere and get him out of my hair. Just my luck._

"It is not! I'm not watching this pup— **muffle mumble**" Kouga was cut off by both of Shippou's small hands over his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, we still need to find a miko to seal Inuyasha away and to keep him from killing people," Miroku said, looking at Sesshou-Maru as he stood beside Sango.

"A miko, you say? I know of a village not far from here. She is must revered there and children love her. I can take you there," the witch said, holding her staff out over everyone and in flash of light they all disappeared. "

0000000000000000000

(Village)

"Where is it that the bitch resides," Kouga asked, crossing his arms as everyone followed the witch to a shrine with a small hut in front of it. "I just want to get her and then get gone."

"In that hut there you will find the lady priestess" The witch said, pointing to the hut still shrouded in darkness. "You're a very pushy wolf. No manners to the elderly."

"Why you," Kouga snapped, glaring at the old woman.

"I will go in and ask for her help." Miroku said, walking up to the hut but was pulled back by a strong hand, pulling him back by his ear. "OWWWW! Hey, hey, Sango this hurts."

"Like we would really let a hentai like you go in there by yourself," Sango said, yanking harder on his ear, pulling him back to her side. "Get real, houshi-sama!"

"**sigh** Well, it was a nice try." Miroku sighed, following Sango into the hut.

"Inuyasha, what is it? You seem a bit unnerved all of a sudden," Shippou asked, looking up at Inuyasha's mopping face. "Do sense something?"

"It's Kikyou. She's the miko here," Inuyasha whispered as Sango and Miroku ran back out, holding their weapons up as Kikyou walked out with her bow and arrows. _I guess it's fate she has to duty of getting rid of me once again._

"Who is she? She looks like Kagome but she smells of death, dirt, and ashes," Kouga said, looking at Inuyasha.

"What do you want here," Kikyou asked, aiming her arrows at Miroku and Sango.

"Lady Kikyou, seeing on you being the only miko here we have need of your help," Miroku said, looking into Kikyou's cold, dead, brown eyes. "Will, you please do so."

"Lady Kikyou the miko that sealed my brother away just over 50 years. Is this truly her," Sesshoumaru asked, looking at Sango. "She died, did she not?"

"She did but she was brought back to life by black magic." Sango said, stepping back. "She has to collect souls to maintain her form."

"Heh! And are you truly the brother of Inuyasha," Kikyou asked, looking at Sesshoumaru, hearing the conversation quite well."

"I am," Sesshoumaru said, nodding his head slightly.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha's voice sounded from behind Kouga. "I'm right here."

"Inuyasha, is that you," Kikyou asked, turning to see Inuyasha walk out from behind Kouga. "It is you. Why are you here?"

"Inuyasha, are you crazy? You can't ask Kikyou for help," Shippou said, jumping onto Inuyasha's leg but Inuyasha continued to walk towards Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, I'm so happy to see you." Kikyou said, walking up to Inuyasha and went to hug him but was stopped by his hands, holding her back by her shoulders. "What is the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou, I am here to ask you something, that may solve both of our problems," Inuyasha said, looking into her eyes as she looked by into his. "This is kind of hard for me to ask—"

"Why do you have that sutra on your brow," Kikyou asked, backing off, pointing at the fuda on his forehead. "It's a seal. What is going on, Inuyasha?"

"My youkai blood is rising out of control and I need you to seal me away again, That way we both might find peace," Inuyasha said, looking away from Kikyou.

"Where is my reincarnation? Why isn't she here by your side," Kikyou asked, smirking so slightly one would miss it unless you really looked for it. "She should be here. Why is she absent at a time like this?"

"She went back to her time and she blocked the only way to her world. If she should return I don't want to hurt her. That is why I am asking you to lock me in the same spell again," Inuyasha said, giving a quick look back at the walking clay pot in front of him. "It would be best for me and everyone else."

"Hmmm. So I see. I do grow weary of this world. I shall seal you away once more so we both can find peace," Kikyou said, started to smile, thinking about finally having Inuyasha to herself once more. _I can finally have him once more and I can die… Oh, how I've waited for day._

"Inuyasha," Shippou whispered into Inuyasha's leg, which he still clung to, starting to cry. _Why does he if have to go away? It's not fair! NOT FAIR AT ALL!_

0000000000000000000

(The woods just outside of Bayville)

"A tree with thick vines and an arrow he says. Huh. I don't see any thing like that." Sabretooth mumbled to himself, looking at the map in his hand as he walked through the woods as a dark shadow high in the trees watched him move through woods. "Just wild goose chance if you ask me. Demons really."

"So, someone after all this time, has come to free him. Father won't be happy to hear this. He might let me fight this time alone this time," A young looking woman with white hair, dog-ears, claws, fangs, and a crescent moon on her forehead said, disappearing into the shadows of the tree tops. _Finally some real action around here._

0000000000000000000

(Elemental Fortress)

"Let's try this again. You hold your katana with both hands," A grown and taller Shippou dressed in jeans and a green T-shirt said to two little kids in old fashioned haori and hakama. One kid was a girl the other was a boy "Now balance yourself with the sword."

"But, uncle Shippou, this thing is too heavy," the little girl whined, holding the long steel blade in both of her hands. She looked like a miniature version of Sango.

"Yeah, it's way too heavy," the little boy cried, nodding his head agreeing with is one year older sister beside him as he too held a sword. He looked like a miniature version of Miroku. "My wrists are starting hurt along with my arms."

"Well, you don't want to fight with a wooden swords for the rest of your lives do you," Shippou asked looking at the kids.

"Hai, we would!" the two said in unison, nodding their heads.

"Listen you two, I knew your ancestors the two of you are named after. Now you don't want to let them down do you?" Shippou said, looking at the siblings.

"No, but we—"

"No, buts you two. Just practice your normal routine," Shippou said, picking up his own sword to start the kids off. "Then I'll teach you some new things."

"Yes, sir," the kids moaned, starting the basic drills.

"Shippou, where is my father," The dog-eared woman asked, looking the kitsune. "I'm must speak with him."

"By your uncle's tomb. Why? You sound like you are in a hurry," Shippou said, looking at the woman that was watching the two kids practicing. "Has something happened while out on your watch?"

"We have an intruder. I need to tell my father. I'm hoping he well let me fight by myself for once. I'm not a child anymore I'm over 500 years old," The woman said, running off to her uncle's tomb. "He's got to let me fly solo sometime."

0000000000000000000

(Inuyasha's tomb)

"Father! There is an intruder coming this way can I take this one please," The woman begged looking up at her father. "He'll be easy to defeat."

"You may, Azumi, only if you take Kirara with you," Sesshoumaru said, looking at his daughter. "I don't want you in a fight alone."

"What! Dad, I can handle this without that neko's help," Azumi said, looking up at her father. "I'm old enough now to—"

"You take Kirara or I will get rid of the intruder myself. Am I clear," Sesshoumaru said, throwing his own daughter a death glare. "You may leave now."

"Y-yes, sir." Azumi said, picking the neko youkai off the ground and ran off to get in her fighting outfit that looked like Sango's but where it was red on Sango's slayer outfit was white on Azumi's. "I'm old enough now to handle myself in a fight. He's way too overly protective of me."

0000000000000000000

(Bayville airport)

"**moan** Where is she?" Logan asked himself, holding a sign written in Japanese that spelt Higurashi Kagome on it. "I fell stupid standing here."

"Are you Logan?" a girl asked. walking up to Logan, carrying a backpack on her back, a duffel bag over her shoulder and a suitcase in each hand.

"Yeah, I am and are you Kagome," Logan asked, looking at the beautiful girl before him.

"Hai," Kagome nodded as Logan took the two suitcases from her hands. "Sorry, I took so long."

"How good is your English," Logan asked as he and Kagome walked outside and to the van.

"It's all right to a point. I know some words like yes, no, hi, bye, my name is Kagome, and I'm hungry. I just need a refresher course," Kagome said, handing Logan the last two bags off her body. "I understand more than I can speak it."

"Well, we are just going to have to work on that. Get in," Logan said, putting her stuff in the trunk as Kagome got into the front seat and buckled up.

0000000000000000000

(On the road 15 minutes later)

"By the way do you know about the type of place you will be living at. I hope they put that in the letter," Logan said, driving down the road.

"No, they left that part out," Kagome said, looking out the side window. "I don't know why—"

**SCREEEEEEEEECH!**

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! YOU NEALLY CHOKED ME WITH THE SEATBELT," Kagome yelled, pulling the seatbelt from her neck after Logan slammed on the breaks. "What are you trying to do kill me or something?"

"What do you mean they never told you," Logan asked, turning to look at her.

"Like I said they never told me at all of where I am staying," Kagome said in a raspy voice, rubbing her sore neck as Logan started driving the van again after people started honking their horns. "I thought is was just a goof someone made but come to think about they didn't even put in addresses or phone numbers either."

"I don't believe those idiots! Awright listen, kid. Where you are staying is a place you are going to have to keep your mouth shut. To sum it up you are staying at Xavier Institution…" Logan said, seeing Kagome's eyes grow wide at the mentioning of Xavier Institution. "N-not as a student though."

_So that's why they didn't tell me! Jerks! Well, there goes that normal people wishful thinking out the door._ Kagome thought, looking out the windshield in shock.

( A/N Well, there is the second chapter! I hoped you liked it! is a spell scroll. Sorry the revising is taking a long time to get finished. Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. The last of his ningen soul

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians 

Chapter 3

The last of his ningen soul

( A/N here is the third chapter now better than ever! Well, it's fixed up some any way.)

"Japanese"

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kurt, they're here! Turn your hologram on," Kitty said, seeing the black van pull up in front. "C'mon hurry up."

"I vounder vhat she looks like," Kurt asked as he and Kitty walked out the doors to help bring in Kagome's things. "I hope she nice."

"Here, elf, half pint, take these bags" Logan said, pointing at the backpack and the duffel bag as he got both of Kagome's suitcases. "Careful they're heavy."

"Hi! My name is Kitty," Kitty said, putting her hand out to Kagome.

"My name is Kagome," Kagome said, taking Kitty's hand. "Nice meet you."

"My name's Kurt." Kurt said, waving at Kagome.

"Just to let you two know, and I'll tell everyone else later, that she not to good with her English. You will have to speak to her slowly and show her around" Logan said as everyone started to walk inside. "She understands more than she can speak though so don't treat like she don't know anything."

"Oh, Logan, there you are. I see you brought our guest. Hello, my name is Ororo." Ororo said, shaking Kagome's hand. "How are you?"

"My name is Kagome," Kagome said with smile.

"Come on, Kagome, let me show you to your room," Kitty said, taking Kagome's arm as they started towards the stairs. "You'll like it here."

"Hey! Vait for me!" Kurt yelled, chasing after them.

"My those seem two have taken well to Kagome already," Ororo said, looking at Logan.

"Yeah, those two seem to be the most welcoming. By the way Kagome has some trouble with her English and will need to be taught. Also she was never told of where she was staying in the letter until I told her," Logan said, walking up to the steps. "I couldn't believe they leave that out."

"How did she take it," Ororo asked, looking at Logan start up the stairs.

"She took it fine but when I found out she wasn't told I uh… Nearly choked her with the seatbelt when I hit the brakes," Logan said, taking a quick look back at Ororo. "She fussed me."

"I would too. But I was wondering why she had that red line running across her neck," Ororo said, from the base of the stairs. "And now I know why."

00000000000000000000

(Kagome's Room)

"This is your room, Kagome," Kitty said, setting the duffel bag down on the bed soon followed by the backpack Kurt was carrying. "It has plenty of room for store your belongs and such."

"Domo arigato," Kagome said, bowing to Kitty and Kurt.

"Like, any idea on what she said?" Kitty whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Vhy you asking me," Kurt asked, looking at Kitty. "I don't know."

"Here's the rest of your belongings, Kagome," Logan said, setting the suitcases on the floor beside the bed. "Take your time unpacking."

"Arigato. Could you asked Kitty if she would like to help me unpack," Kagome asked, looking at Logan. "I could really use a hand."

"Kitty, Kagome would like to know if you would like to help her unpack her things," Logan asked, looking at Kitty's face lighten up.

"**giggle** Oh, sure," Kitty said, nodding her head. "I'd love to."

"Hai," Logan said, looking back at Kagome.

"Vhat about me? Don't I get to help," Kurt asked, looking at Logan.

"Kurt, wants to know why he can't help you," Logan said, looking at Kagome.

"One word: Undergarments. In other words… Ie," Kagome said, shaking her head.

"She said, no. Because of personal stuff that only girls should see," Logan said, looking at Kurt's face take up an embarrassed look. "You're quick to understand."

"Funny. I'll just vait outside," Kurt said, walking out the door.

"Sayonara," Logan said, walking out behind Kurt.

00000000000000000000

(Woods just outside of Bayville)

"**RRRR** This is getting monotonous. Has Magneto lost his mind? There is nothing out here," Sabretooth growled, getting tired of finding nothing. _I'm leaving. All I'm doing is going around in damn circles._

**RUSTLE! RUSTLE!**

"Huh? **Sniff, sniff RRRR**" Sabretooth growled, looking around in the tops of the trees for what made that sound and what he was smelling. "Who is—"

**SWOOOOP! THUMP!**

"If you are looking for me I'm behind you," Azumi said through her filter mask, jumping out of a tree and landed on the ground, holding up her fists. She wore her long, white hair up in a ponytail, she was dressed in a slayer outfit with white armor instead of faded red, and on one hip was a chain sickle and on the other side was a sword. "You're on forbidden land and I will not let you pass any farther."

"**RRRR** So… You think you can stop me," Sabretooth growled, glaring at Azumi as he walked up to her. "Stupid little brat!"

"I'm telling you now to leave or there will be trouble in your future," Azumi said, take a step towards Sabretooth. "This is your last warning."

"**RRRRRRR,** Sabretooth growled, running straight for Azumi.

"If this is what you want so be it," Azumi yelled, running at Sabretooth. "I was looking for a good fight!"

Sabretooth took a long swing with his claws at Azumi's head but Azumi dodged it with ease, landing her own punch dead in Sabretooth's face, sending him back about 10 feet. Sabretooth quickly got back up and growled at Azumi as he started charging her again. Sabretooth started to swipe at Azumi with both hands repeatedly, trying to get her with his claws but Azumi only dodged the attacks.

_He has strength but not much strategy in the way he fights that I can tell but I better keep me eyes open! He could be trying to catch me off guard,_ Azumi thought, jumping up into the air and landed a hard kick to the side of Sabretooth's head, sending him into a near by tree.

"I'll say this you have strength but that is not enough to stop me from KILLING YOU," Sabretooth yelled, charging at Azumi. "DIE YOU DAMB BRAT!"

"I see. Oh, well! HEEEE-YAAAAAAA," Azumi yelled, charging at Sabretooth once more but this time unsheathed her sword, holding it up over head as she jumped into the air, right above and out of Sabretooth's reach. "TAKE THIS!"

Azumi came back down, swinging her sword down at one of Sabretooth's hands that were up in the air, waiting for her to come in distance of his claws to strike. Before Sabretooth could lacerated her body, Azumi's blade came down on his arm, cutting him right below the elbow. He's whole bottom half of his right arm was severed from his body, landing on the grass covered ground with a heavy, meaty thump. Sabretooth remaining part of his right arm bled heavily from the base of the elbow.

"**RRRRAAAAAA!** My arm! My ARM! **RRRR** It hurts! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sabretooth yelled in pain, lunging at Azumi and grabbed a hold of her, knocking to the ground, digging his claws of his left arm into her shoulder. "YOU'LL PAY THAT!"

"OWWWW! **RRRRR** Let go of ME," Azumi yelled, sending her own set of razor sharp claws across his face. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE, YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR SEVERING MY ARM!**RRRRRRRRRRR**," Sabretooth growled, picking Azumi up with his good hand and sent her flying through the air.

"K-KIRARA, HELP," Azumi yelled as she did a few quick flips and twists in the air to right herself so, she could land on her feet.

**RRRROOOAAARRRR!**

"What the hell," Sabretooth yelled, turning around to see a huge, yellow, saber-toothed cat that looked like it was on fire, charging at him at a really fast rate. "What is that thing!"

"Kirara, attack him," Azumi yelled, putting a hand on her bad shoulder.

"**RRROOOAAARRR,**" Kirara roared, sending a large paw with claws extended into the mutant's face, sending him back into another tree.

"Now it's my turn! DIE," Azumi yelled, swing the blade at Sabretooth's head. "Hope you rot in hell!"

Sabretooth moved his bleeding, painful head out of the way just in time, avoiding the sword that came strait at him with dead speed.

**SSSHHHUUUNNNKKK! KRACK, KRACK, KRACK! CRAAAASH!**

"DAMN IT TO THE HELLS! I MISSED HIM," Azumi yelled as the blade of her sword sliced through the tree trunk, causing it to fall, cracking limbs off itself and other trees with it, as it fell to the ground with a loud crash. "I won't miss you again!"

00000000000000000000

(Inuyasha's time)

"So it is settled then. Lady Kikyou will seal Inuyasha away once more once and the Traveling Witch will find a place to seal him," Miroku said, sitting on the ground in Sesshoumaru's camp in front of the warm fire.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama? Who are these people," Rin asked, sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap as he set on an old tree stump.

"Uh… Friends." Sesshoumaru said, glancing down at the child on his knees.

"Feh. Let's just get this done before I change my mind," Inuyasha said, standing up looking at the people around him. "The sooner the better."

"Oh, by the way, Sesshoumaru, whatever happened to your servant Jaken," Sango asked, looking at Sesshoumaru. "He's usually around with you and I haven't see him at all."

"He died," Sesshoumaru deadpanned, standing holding Rin in his arms. "Nothing more."

"He got eaten by a dragon! Lord Sesshoumaru was the one that shoved him in the mouth of the dragon when he— **muffle mumble**" Sesshoumaru quickly set the girl down and put his only hand over her mouth.

"Rin, that's enough," Sesshoumaru ordered, removing his hand from the child's mouth getting weird looks from those around him.

"You shoved him in the mouth of dragon," Kouga asked, looking at taiyoukai dog in front of him. "He must have a real bother than."

"Very," Rin and Sesshou-Maru said in unison, looking Kouga.

"Ooookay… Now if everyone is ready we can depart from here. I have thought of a place to send all of you. Now if you would all gather around my staff we can depart," The witch said as everyone surrounded her and then in flash of light disappeared.

00000000000000000000

(New York, America in Inuyasha's time)

"Will this place be suitable for of you," the witch asked, looking at the demons and humans look around the deep, dark, green forest. "There are locals here but they miles away."

"It will do. Beggars can't be choosers, right," Inuyasha asked, walking over to the largest tree in the area. Let's just get this over with. I can feel Miroku's spell dwindling."

"**sniff sob** Mwuuuh… **sniff hic**" Shippou cried, grabbing hold of Inuyasha's hakama. _I don't him to leave me!_

"Sh-Shippou? Are you crying," Inuyasha asked, looking down at his leg to see the little kitsune hiding his face in the fire-rat fur hakama. _Is he really crying for me?_

"**sniff** I-ie." Shippou said, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Hai, you are," Inuyasha said, picking Shippou up by his fluffy tail and held him level with his own face. "I can smell the salt in your tears and your noise too."

"WAAAAH! **sniff sob** I-I'm going to m-miss you," Shippou cried, latching himself to Inuyasha's face. "It's not far **sob** that you have to leave!"

"…miss me?" Inuyasha asked, releasing Shippou's tail and held him in his arms.

"H-hai! **sob**" Shippou sobbed, holding onto Inuyasha's haori. "I'll miss you a lot, Inuyasha."

"I'm going to miss you too…" Inuyasha whispered into Shippou's ear.

"Inuyasha, I hate to tell you but your stripes have started to appear on your face. I think is time to… **sniff** S-seal you a-away," Sango said, fighting back the tears building up his her eyes. _I'm sorry I had to come to this Inuyasha. I really am._

"Take Shippou," Inuyasha said, handing the crying kitsune to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, are you ready," Kikyou asked, raising her bow at the hanyou as he walked over the tree and faced Kikyou. "I shall follow you soon after."

"Just g-get it over w-with! This sp-spell is almost g-gone," Inuyasha said as he felt the last bit of his human soul disappear into the wind. "**RRRRRRRR!**"

"Far-thee-well, Inuyasha," Kikyou called out, releasing her entrapment spell at Inu-Yasha.

**SHUUUUUCK!**

"**RRR**— Uh…" Inuyasha voice disappeared as the arrow hit him in that chest sending him into a deep sleep like state.

"Soooo… That's it then? The puppy is sealed away for good," Kouga asked, looking at Kikyou. _Perfect now Kagome is all mine!_

"He is. Except if another powerful miko like Kagome or I are to remove that arrow Inuyasha will reawaken in his youkai form," Kikyou said, looking at Kouga's surprised face. "The last of his human spirit just left before I sealed him away."

"Hmmm… Now that all of you are here remember what you said. That you will protect this hanyou. I shall conceal him more with vines to hide him farther." The witch said, waving her staff in the air, making thick vines surround Inu-Yasha leaving only the arrow showing. "That should do it."

"I want to know what this is all about," Rin said, looking up at Sesshoumaru. "I'm totally lost."

"I will tell you when you are older," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the little girl. "Don't concern yourself with it right now."

"But I want to know now," Rin said, pulling on Sesshou-Maru's empty sleeve.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, glaring down at the little ningen with a warning face.

"Hai, sir," Rin said, lowering her head.

"Great Lord of the Western Lands, how long have you been missing your arm," the witch asked, looking at Sesshou-Maru's empty sleeve. "I must a great inconvenience for you."

"It is and it's been a while now since I lost it," Sesshoumaru asked as the witch walked up to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm… Ha," the witch said, tapping the end of the staff on Sesshoumaru's shoulder engulfing him in a brief moment of light. "That should it."

"What did you d— My arm? It's back," Sesshoumaru said, bending his elbow, wiggling his fingers, and moving his wrist.

"She rejuvenated his arm!" Miroku asked, looking at Sango.

"Uh… Uh-huh." Sango said, nodding her head.

"**snort** So he's got his arm back big deal," Kouga said, leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed, his head down and his eyes closed. "He still a pathetic dog if you ask me."

"Hey! I would be more careful what you say around him! He's scarier than you are when he gets mad," Shippou said, jumping up into the air and hit Kouga in the head. "So watch what you say around him, Kouga."

"Listen you! I don't really care. All he is to me is just another filthy inu," Kouga spat, scratching the back of his neck. "He's nothing more than that."

"What did you say," Sesshoumaru barked, turning to look at the wolf. "Do you want to die, wolf?"

"You know what I said! I shouldn't have to repeat myself," Kouga barked back, stepping away from the tree. "Beside I'm game for a fight. You can't be much better than your lame bother."

"Stop this fighting, the both of you," the witch ordered, stepping in between the two demons. "Remember your promise?"

"The Traveling Witch is right. We are here to make sure Inuyasha stays sealed and you two want to make this into a war. Put your difference aside," Miroku said, looking at the two youkai lords in front of him. "Now let's start working together. We are going to be here for a very long time. So let's get to know our new surroundings and quite this ridiculous fighting."

_And I thought Inu-Yasha and Kouga where bad rivals but the amount of youki those two were emitting just now over something so small could mean some trouble,_ Sango thought, looking at the two demons turn their backs against each other.

( A/N What that was the 3 chapter who was this one! Was it good? Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	4. Love can be a tricky thing

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians 

Chapter 4

Love can be a tricky thing

(A/N Forth chapter will be really good I have this all planned out! Enjoy!)

**SOUND/sounds**

_Thoughts_

"Japanese"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Modern times woods outside of Bayville)

"Damn tree! Now hold still," Azumi yelled, holding the blade above Sabretooth's head and then brought it down as Sabretooth rolled out the way in just in time. "Ah, shit!"

"**RRRRR!** Bitch this isn't over! I'll be back for you," Sabretooth growled, running off into the thick, green forest away for Azumi and Kirara. "Mark my words!"

"Bastard, I'll be waiting for you when you do return and I will kill you when you do!" Azumi yelled after him, climbing onto Kirara's back and started moving back to the fortress.

00000000000000000000

(Elemental Fortress)

"Aunt Azumi, how did it go," Miroku asked, running up to Azumi and Kirara. "Did you get him? Huh? Did ya?"

"Yeah, did you get him," Sango asked, running up behind to Miroku.

"I ran him off that's all I did. I thought he was an average human but it ended up being one of those mutants," Azumi said, removing her filter mask and then scratched her nose. "And he was strong too. He put up a good fight."

"Azumi, you're bleeding! Let me look at that," Shippou said, looking at the bloody torn fabric on Azumi's shoulder. "How deep is it?"

"I'm fine it's just a few scratches they'll be healed by tomorrow. I can't say the same for the intruder though. I cut the bottom half of his right arm off. I'm going to get dressed for bed it's getting late." Azumi said, getting off Kirara and started to walk inside her hut. "Goodnight you guys."

"Speaking of sleep it past your bed time you two," Shippou said, looking at the two kids that where petting Kirara. "Now let's get you in two bed."

"But, Uncle Shippou, we're not tired," Sango said, rubbing her dropping eyes. "Honestly we're not."

"I can smell that you two are sleepy and you're going to bed." Shippou said, pointing to the siblings' hut as the two kids ran towards the hut. "Now! Let move it come on you two."

00000000000000000000

(Xavier Institution dinner time)

"Hey! Guys, dinner's ready," Kitty yelled, from the dinning room. "C'mon down at eat!"

"Man. I'm not eating anything that she cooked. It's probably contaminated," Evan said, walking down the steps beside Rogue, Jean, and Scott. "She a cooking hazard I swear."

**BAMPH!**

"I heard zat Kagome vas helping her," Kurt said, porting in behind everyone on the steps. "Zo, maybe I von't be zat bad."

"Oh, that's right Kagome was coming today, wasn't she," Jean asked, looking at Kurt. "I totally for her."

"So, you have already met her," Scott asked as they stepped off the stairs and started towards the dinning room.

"What's she like?" Evan asked, looking at Kurt.

"She's ok and real easy on ze (the) eyes. If you now vhat I mean." Kurt said as everyone walked into the dinning room. "She really pretty."

"Hurry, you guys! I've been working on my cooking and I want you to try my new cream potatoes," Kitty said as everyone sat down in their seats as Logan, Ororo, and Xavier came in and found their own place. "And I think I got it this time."

"Kitty, where's Kagome? I still haven't met her," Xavier said, looking at Kitty put her cream potatoes on everybody's plate that were so gooey that they stuck to scoop and left a stringy mess as she pulled the scoop away.

"She's in the kitchen. She'll be out in minute," Kitty said, putting the cream potatoes on Rogue's plate. "She was helping me cook."

"Nothin' is goin' to make me eat this," Rogue said, sticking a fork into the potatoes and pull back taking with it the plate it. "Ya still can't cook can ya?"

"Oh, man. I knew this stuff was contaminated," Evan said, pushing the plate away from him. "I wouldn't be surprised if it starting moving."

"Well, I didn't say you HAD to eat it, ya know," Kitty said, putting some potatoes on Xavier's plate as Kagome walked in. "I follow the recipe in the book."

"Kitty, give me that! Here! This is consumable! Geez… She cooks worse than anyone else I know," Kagome said, taking the bad of bowl of potatoes and handed her the good batch, as Kitty stood there dumbfounded. "No just l-look at me! MOVE!"

"She said that was consumable." Logan translated, looking at Kitty's blank face. "And think she wants you hand it out."

"MOVE! MOVE! Kami, only knows how much food I have to redo so it can be eaten. No good cook,": Kagome said, storming back into the kitchen covered in food from the top of her head to the toes of her shoes. She wore at her hair back with a bandana over her head, and a long apron along with a pare of jeans and baby blue T-shirt.

"Someone agree with me," Evan said, getting a wicked glare for Kitty as she passed around the better batch of potatoes. "Finally!"

"Will you shut up," Kitty snapped.

"What was all that about," Scott asked, looking at Logan.

"I'll tell you later." Logan said, taking a sip of his tea.

"So, that was Miss Higurashi. She seems nice," Xavier said, looking at the more edible cream potatoes that Kitty started to pass around.

"Oh, she is! If you can over look her temper," Kitty said, nodding her head. "She really has a sweet—"

**BOOOOM!**

"KITTYYYY!" Kagome yelled, from behind the closed kitchen door.

"Oopsy! Uh… Uh, I'll be right back," Kitty said, running towards the kitchen but stopped when the door flew open and a ticked Kagome appeared, with her arms crossed, covered from head to foot in a thick, gooey dough like paste, dripping off her body, walked out staring one hell of death glare at Kitty.

"KITTY," Kagome said through her teeth, trying not to yell at Kitty again but did not succeed. "YOU BIG TROUBLE!"

"Sorry," Kitty said, backing a way some from Kagome.

"She said, sorry" Logan translated, looking at Kagome.

"Sorry she says! Tell her if she is truly 'sorry' she'll go in there in clean that up while I pass out the rest of the food," Kagome hissed, staring back at Logan. "Kitty kitchen!"

"Kitty, Kagome says to clean up the mess in the kitchen while she handles the food," Logan said, looking at back at Kitty. "You better get moving, Half Pint."

"Okay," Kitty said, slinking passed Kagome to get into the kitchen soon followed by Kagome.

"Was it me or did the air in here take a sudden eerie chill when Kagome walked in with that glare," Jean asked, staring at the closed kitchen door.

"If that was you I must be feeling sympathy chills," Scott said, looking at the kitchen door as well.

00000000000000000000

(Magneto's hideout)

"I see you have returned empty handed and I don't mean that as a type of pun. What happed," Magneto asked, seeing Sabretooth's arm wrapped up in thick bandages where the bottom part of his arm used to be not to mention the bandages all over his head. "I can't believe you let someone do that to you."

"Why didn't you tell that place was guarded," Sabretooth barked, glaring at Magneto. "You could have gotten me killed!"

"How many were there," Magneto asked, ignoring that little bit, leaning forward in his seat.

"One girl and her enormous pet cat **RR,**" Sabretooth growled, looking down at his feet for getting beaten up one girl. " A really big cat."

"You got beat by a girl and her pet cat. What a pathetic piece of shit you are," Magneto said, looking at Sabretooth. "I figured you could handle something so simple."

"She had to have been a mutant of some type. She had long, white hair, dog-ears, and sharp claws. She had enough strength to knock me back about 10 feet or more." Sabretooth said as Magneto stood up in a huff.

"That is enough! I don't want to know about how you failed to retrieve the demon! But I just found something that might help you figure out who she was. This is an old Indian's tail. It talks about the tomb of the demon being guarded by other demons called the Elementals. A dog spirit, a wolf spirit, a fox spirit, a cat spirit, the living dead, the man of the void, and the shadow warrior.

"There was also a little human girl that grew up with them, which the dog spirit fell in love with. Apparently they also had a kid that resembled some of the dog part from her father's side. They do not give the names of these demons but I believe you ran into the half-breed. If she has that much power we are going to have to figure out a plain to get the Elementals away from the tomb," Magneto said, looking through more of the book in his hand.

"Magneto, I did the spying you wanted me to do. Now I want you leave my son out this!" Mystique said, storming into the room setting down her photos and report. "And is that everything you wanted me to do?"

"You're job is still not done, Mystique. I want you to keep watching them. What information did you pick up from the Xavier Institution," Magneto asked, looking at Mystique's angry face before picking the folder on his desk.

"The girl you had arranged to come here from Japan is here. It seems the high school feared for her life and has her staying with X-Men." Mystique said, looking at Sabretooth missing hand. "That will mess your plain right?"

"That figures. As long as she goes to the high school and my son does what he assigned to do I still may get my demon," Magneto said, with a faint smile on his lips. "And will be able to get rid of those X-Men once and for all."

"What is the girl for," Mystique asked, looking back at Magneto. "Why do you need her so badly?"

"She is miko, a Shinto Priestess. One of high quality. She will be able to release the demon without much trouble not to mention send the other demons to hell where they belong," Magneto said, setting the book down on his desk. "She is stronger than she looks and don't want to loose her."

"Then why did you send me after the demon if she is the only one that can release him," Sabretooth asked, looking at Magneto. "You could have kill me out there!"

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use her if you could have done it. I didn't want to risk the X-men figuring out my plains and protect her more. Now it's up to my son to get that priestess," Magneto said, glaring at Sabretooth. "Even if she is staying with my son will be able to work his way into her heart."

00000000000000000000

(two days later Bayville High School)

"Pietro! What are you doing here! I though you and your friends got kicked out of here," Kitty said, seeing Pietro lean back in his desk with his feet up. "So, like, what you don't back here?"

"Father got me back in here. Pretty cool, huh? Though I would rather be outta here doing something worth more of my time," Pietro said, throwing a side-glance at Kitty's surprised face. "Books and homework are stupid if you ask me and not worth my time. But it's my old man's orders."

"Your father is making you go to school," Kitty asked just to clarify what she heard was correct.

"Yeah, my Father! You got a problem with that X-geek," Pietro said in his normal cocky tone, sitting up at his desk with his feet now on the ground. "'Cuz if you do we can settle this right her, pussy!"

"N-no! It's fine," Kitty said, finding her seat at her desk as the teacher walked in to tell the class about the new student. _He will never change. He will always be a major jerk!_

_Damn X-Men always getting into someone else's business. I hope this girl that I'm suppose woo is pretty or it's going to be hard on my part. With my luck the girl is probably fat, stupid, hot tempered…_

"Everyone I would like you to met our new exchange student from Japan…"

_…talkative, a shop-o-holic, and…_

"…Kagome Higurashi."

_…Damn HOT! WHOA! Now THAT'S what I call a WOMAN,_ Pietro scream mentally, leaning forward is his seat with his eyes wide open, scanning Kagome's body from her face, down and back up again. _WHOA! On second thought school doesn't seem so bad._

"You may take your seat," The teacher said, as Kagome looked for a seat. She saw a seat beside Kitty that was also behind the gawking Pietro. Kagome quickly made her way down the row and sat down. Pietro was still staring with large eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," Kagome said, looking a Pietro, who's mouth was hanging open. "What your name?"

"I-I-I'm P… Pie… P-Piet…" Pietro stammered, unable to even say his name. _Geez… I can't even talk the girl!_

"Ano," Kagome asked, looking at the baka in front of her.

"He's Pietro. Don't pay any mind to him the man's a jerk," Kitty said, looking at the dumbstruck, silver haired mutant, sitting just diagonal to her. "Always has been and always will be."

"Pi-e-tro… Pietro…" Kagome said, sounding out the mutant's name. "Pietro easy say."

"_Snap out of it stupid!_ Y-yeah, that's me! Pleasure to m-meet y-you," Pietro said, putting his hand out to Kagome but never took his eyes off her beautiful face as she reached for his hand and shook it. "S-so you're from J-Japan, huh?"

"Hey! How do you know how to speak Japanese," Kitty asked, looking at Pietro in surprise. "I didn't think you had enough brain cells to learn any thing."

"Shuddup! Father made me learn it," Pietro barked, giving a Kitty an annoyed look. "So there, pussy cat!"

"Humph!" Kitty huffed, crossing her arms and looked the other way. "Jerk!"

"Uh, can you let go of my hand now," Kagome asked, looking at her hand still firmly wrapped in Pietro's fingers. "You're kind of hurting me."

"Ano? Oh, sorry. So, uh, how long are you planning to stay here in America," Pietro asked, looking into her eyes.

"I guess until the end of the school year. I just got here a few days ago. It's been great except having to help Kitty with the cooking but other than that it's been pretty fun," Kagome said, throwing a quick glance at Kitty.

"Hahaha! I had heard Kitty was a hazard when it came to cooking," Pietro said with a smile, folding his arms on the back of desk seat and then rested his chin on his arms. "For some reason I can definitely see her blowing up something! Hahaha!"

"She already has and she a catastrophe on two legs. Her cream potatoes ended up being like rubber cement. Don't ask me how she did it but she did. Her heart is in the right place but her cooking is totally misplaced," Kagome said with small smile, looking at the brunet beside her.

"Yeah, uh, what are you doing this weekend," Pietro asked, straitening up some with his back against the table part of the desk. "I just want to know if you busy or not."

"Oh, nothing. Why," Kagome asked, throwing a curious yet sly look at Pietro. _Is he hitting on me? He must be. He has to be. I know he is._

"Well, I uh, was wondering if you and I could go see a movie," Pietro said, turning a slight pink in the face as he scratched the side of his head, looking down at Kagome's desk.

:"Well, uh… _Ha! I know it but what Inuyasha… Come on stupid it's going to long time from now before you see Inuyasha again. But if the well remains blocked… I may never see him._ Okay. Where do you want to meet," Kagome asked, nodding her head.

"At the theaters. I'll give you directions tomorrow. The bells about to ring in about… 3. 2. 1."

RIIIIING

"Bye, Pietro," Kagome said, picking up her things.

"Come on, Kagome, we got to meet Jean in the hallway! She'll take you to your next class," Kitty said, grabbing Kagome's hand and ran out the door. _I wonder what those to were talking about. Pietro face sure turned a shade of pink. Could he have asked Kagome to go… Nah! That would never happen._

_Well, Father ought to be happy. Soon I can get rid of her and look for someone else. The girl's hot and is my type. I mean not my type! Why did I just think that? I have a job to do! I can't fall in love with her! Hmmm? But there is something about her that a can't put my finger on. Something in Kagome's eyes that just seemed so loving, so warm, and so— …familiar,_ Pietro thought, walking to his locker and got his books out for his next class.

(A/N Well that was the 4th chapter! Did you like it? I hope you did! Review plz! Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. Curosity killed the cats

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians 

Chapter 5

Curiosity killed the cats

(A/N Enjoy and I hope you like the modifications thus far!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

"Japanese"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Saturday morning)

"You're going out with WHO," Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Evan yelled in unison, staring at Kagome with total shock on their faces. "You are you crazy or something!"

"Me speak very l-little Engl-lish but me getting feel-ling you disapprove," Kagome said, ducking behind the couch and peeked over the back to look at the angry teens in front of her. "Why you no like."

"You better believe it we disapprove! Pietro is trouble plain and simple," Jean said, crossing her arms. "It's best if you just stay away from him."

"But… He seem nice," Kagome said, ducking back behind the couch.

"That's just an act. The man is using you. It's a want not a like. He doesn't like you he only wants you 'cause you're pretty," Evan said, walking up to the couch and looked over the back to see Kagome. "That all there is to it, Kagome."

"How you know? He could l-like me," Kagome said, looking at Evan's face. "You not know that!"

"**sigh** Listen, Kagome. Pietro was kicked out of school for hurting people. The only reason he's back is because of his father being really powerful," Scott said, also looking over the couch's back to see Kagome. "And I do mean powerful so just stay away from him."

"He could have change. Me use to have boyfriend that would threaten any other boy who wanted me. He carry some threats out." Kagome said in defense but regretted it when everyone's face turned into one of worry. "Oops, me should have kept mouth quiet."

"Vhat kind of boyfriend is zat," Kurt asked, stilling wearing his hologram.

"Yeah, that is, like, the worse kind of person to get involved with," Kitty said, sitting down in the chair. "He sounds like a real psycho to me."

"He not bad! Just protective! Mainl-ly because other boys kidnap me," Kagome said in huff, standing up. "Stupid zip lip!"

"You've been kidnapped," Rogue said, looking at Kagome mad face."

"Yes! L-lots of times but he al-lways save me, _And killed any demon that did kidnap me,_" Kagome said, looking back at Rogue. _That part I'll keep really quiet._

"If you knew you were going to be kidnapped hanging around him why didn't you just leave him," Jean asked, walking up to Kagome with a stern look on her face.

"Because if me l-leave, me would l-likel-ly be kidnapped and kil-led more easil-ly." Kagome said, walking out from behind the couch.

"You're still have trouble with your 'l's', aren't you," Logan asked, walking into the room. "We're going to need to work at that."

"Logan, you're not going to believe this. Kag here is going out to the movies today with Pietro," Evan said, looking at burly man in front of him.

"You don't say? You do know that Pietro is big trouble, right," Logan asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Kagome raising a brow. "Even got kicked out school for the stuff he's done."

"Me had pl-lenty warning from friends and me don't want to tal-lk about it no more," Kagome said, walking into the other room in a huff.

"I guess we better spy on her to make sure she'll be okay," Scott said, looking at Logan.

"What time is she suppose to meet up with Pietro," Logan asked, turning his head to look at Scott.

"1:00 PM. At the theaters. She needs someone to drop her off and she asked me, that's what got everyone into the arugment." Scott said, pushing his shades up.

"All right, I'll take her. We should be leaving pretty soon. I'll go tell her," Logan said, walking into the room Kagome did.

00000000000000000000

(Elemental fortress)

"I sence some thing," Kikyou said, looking down from the tree branch she was sitting on to see Kouga below her. "It's power though."

"What is it?" Kouga asked, looking up at the walking dead woman above him.

"I'm not sure but if I'm correct I'm feeling Kagome's aura," Kikyou said, looking back up towards the sky. "Somewhere in town too."

"Kagome is here," Kouga asked, jumping up on to the same branch. "In town? Are you sure, Kikyou""

"Well, I think somewhere in the city. I've senced it for a while now but I couldn't figure it out but now I'm sure it's her," Kikyou said, looking at Kouga. "I wonder what she's doing here?"

"What should we do if she is here," Kouga asked, scratching his neck. "She could pick up our aura's if we're not careful."

"We'll have Kirara spy on her. That's all we can do. She shouldn't see any of us she might get curious and get into trouble if someone is trying to free Inuyasha." Kikyou said, looking back up the sky. "So don't need her in the way if that's the case."

00000000000000000000

(3:30 PM movie theater.)

"Ow, ow, ow," Kitty yelled, feeling the large bumb on her head where Kagome just clobered her. "That really hurt, Kag!"

"You no spy on us! You ever hear curiousity kil-led cat," Kagome barked, glaring at death glare at Kitty while Pietro stared at her in surprise that she could actually hit so hard. "You get l-lost and l-leave us al-lone!"

"All right! I'm sorry! I'll leave you two alone," Kitty said, walking off still rubbing her head. "But you didn't have to hit me like that!"

"Wow! You can really hit! Where did you learn to do that," Pietro asked, looking at Kagome start walking out of the theater in a huff.

"I used to hangout with a lot of friends who knew how to fight and so I picked up a few tricks from them," Kagome said, looking at Pietro as they started to walk down the sidewalk together.

"Oh, is that so? Well, you want to see how good you are if you spar a little with me," Pietro asked, hitting her lightly in back of the head. "Just one little round. Whadda ya say?"

"You mean like this," Kagome asked, swipping a leg under Pietro's feet, sending him to cement coved ground of the sidewalk. "Hahaha! You are so easy!

"Oi! That was low, real low," Pietro yelled, looking up from the ground.

"Of course it was low I did swipe my leg under yours," Kagome said with a wink and started to walk off.

_Well, I'll say this: she sure has a lot of spirit. I just hope I can get her off my back soon,_ Pietro thought, catching up to Kagome to the end of theater to wait for Logan.

**Mew, mew**

"Ano! Oh, I think a poor neko is stuck in there," Kagome said, walking up to a trashcan with lid on it. "I hope it's not hurt or anything!"

"Big deal. The neko's most likely a stray it could have rabies or something," Pietro said, backing away from the trashcan. "So, it just best to let it be and leave it alone. No telling what it could have."

"What you scared of a little neko," Kagome said in baby a voice to make fun of Pietro. "Chicken! You're a chicken that's all there is to it."

"I'm not scared of some mangy fur ball," Pietro snapped in defense, walking up to the trashcan. "And I'll prove it to you!"

"Oh, is that so! Than why don't you get the poor thing out," Kagome asked in a sly voice, with an evil smirk on her lips. "Then go right on ahead. I won't stop you."

"Well, maybe if you haven't noticed that is a trashcan! It's full of bugs and germs," Pietro said a matter-of-fact voice, crossing his arms. "I really think it's best to leave it in there and call animal control to get it out."

"Oh, so you are scared! You don't like cats," Kagome said, putting her hand on lid and picked it up off the trashcan. "I knew your were scare of that neko."

"I'm not scared," Pietro snapped, reaching into the trashcan and closed his eyes. "Watch if you don't believe me!"

"How are you going to find the neko if you keep your eyes shut," Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Open them, baka!"

"Shut up! **mumble, mumble** Here's your neko, your highness," Pietro said, looking into the trashcan and picked the cat up by the scruff of the neck and held it out to Kagome. "Well, take it all ready!"

**Mew!**

"Uhhhh…" Kagome hummed, looking at the cat in shock. "Oh, my…"

"Don't tell you don't want to damn thing! What the hell… Two… Tails…" Pietro asked, looking at the two-tailed, cat he was holding. "What in the world is this thing?"

"Give her," Kagome said, taking the cat from Pietro's hand.

"Fine with me! What is that thing! That ain't no neko,": Pietro said, looking at the cat jump onto Kagome's head and stare at him with its big orange eyes. "It's freaky looking that's all there is to it."

"It is too a neko! _A neko youkai to be exact!_ I'm keeping her," Kagome said, picking the cat off her head, and held it in her arms.

"Y-y-you're keeping it," Pietro asked in shock, stepping back from Kagome. "You can't be serious!"

"Hai! And her name's Kirara! _Kami I really got this feeling that this really is Kirara,_" Kagome said, rubbing her nose against Kirara's nose.

_Why does she have to keep that THING! I've never seen a cat like that! Why couldn't she have found a dog! No, she had to find a cat! Dogs are way better than some mangy cats!_ Pietro hissed mentally, making fists with his hands as he held them by his side.

HONK

"Kagome. Get in," Logan said, stopping the van beside the sidewalk.

"_Sayonara,_" Kagome said, getting into the van with her cat.

"Pietro, if you hurt and I'll…" Logan whispered, making a kill gesture by running a finger cross his neck. "You got that?"

**Gulp**, Pietro swallowed, stepping back from the van as Logan drove off.

00000000000000000000

(In the van)

"What's that you got there," Logan asked, seeing something yellow and furry on Kagome's shoulder.

"It cat. Me and Pietro find her. Pietro no l-like cats. So me tricked him to get cat out of trashcan. Cat's name Kirara," Kagome said, stroking the cat's head.

"That's nice and all Kagome but we have to make sure everyone is okay with a pet," Logan said, taking a quick glance in the rear view mirror to look at Kagome and the odd cat.

00000000000000000000

(Xavier Institution)

"Ow. My head still hurts. Why did she have to hit me so hard," Kitty said, rubbing her head as she sat in a chair, never hearing someone walk up behind her. "I've got lump too."

**PLOP**

"Huh? Kagome," Kitty asked, putting a hand the new ice bag that sat on the top of her head from Kagome as Kagome sat down beside her. "Are you still mad at me?"

"You know spying bad. Sorry for hard hit but you should no spy on me," Kagome said, giving Kitty the sad eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that was kinda mean of us," Kitty said, looking down at her feet.

"'Us?'" Kagome asked, changing her sad eyes into annoyed and pissed eyes. "What you mean 'us?'"

"Yeah, it was all of us." Kitty said, lowering her head, taking a quick look at Kagome's reddening face.

"You no say," Kagome asked, turning her fierce look towards the door where everyone had their head peeking into the room, looking at Kagome and Kitty. "So everyone spy!"

"Uh, oh." Evan said as everyone in the door backed out as Kagome took off after them. "DUDES, RUN!"

00000000000000000000

(Xavier's office)

"A cat," Xavier asked, looking at the two-tailed cat, sitting on Logan's head. "That's a cat? Really what is that?"

**Mew!**

"Kagome and Pietro found it. She wants to keep it," Logan said, removing the cat from his head. "And I don't really know what it is."

"I suppose we can. As long as no one is allergic to her. Do really think that's a real cat," Xavier asked, rolling up to the cat and looked at it. "Any idea of a breed?"

"I have no idea," Logan said, handing Xavier the cat and knocked the cat hair off his clothes. "Really I don't know if it's even at cat at all."

**Mew!**

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM CRASH SHATTER**

"What the…" Logan said, running to the door and opened it with cat still firmly resting on his head.

"I'm zorry, I'm zorry," Kurt yelled, running pass Logan followed very closely by one pissed off Kagome.

"You no sorry yet," Kagome yelled, jumping Kurt, sending both of them tumbling to ground, doing a couple of rolls before Kagome had him pinned to the floor on his back as she sat on top of him and aimed at his face. "You pay for what you did!"

"Noooo," Kurt yelled as her hand made contact with his face. "I'm really ZORRY!

"Kagome," Logan's voice sounded behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Eep," Kagome squeaked, sliding off Kurt with a black marker in her hand.

"It vas my fault," Kurt said, putting his hand on his forehead, felling the wet ink from the marker. "Really it is!"

"It was kind of all of our faults," Jean said, walking up with marker in her forehead followed by Evan, Rogue, and Scott also with maker on their foreheads.

"What is that you all did to her **giggle Ahem!** to get her mad," Xavier asked, trying not to laugh at the Japanese writing on everyone's face.

"We did some spyin' on 'er when Pietro 'n' Kagome went out taday." Rogue said, crossing her arms. "She was just gettin' back at us."

"Oh, I see. **sigh** By the way what… What's that written all over your faces," Xavier asked, looking at Jean, feeling the odd cat jump on his shoulder.

"Curiosity kil-led the cat," Kagome piped, putting the cap back on the marker as she and Kurt stood up.

"Professor, is zat a cat," Kurt asked, pointing at the cat on Xavier's shoulder.

"Oh, it's so cute! Can we keep it," Jean asked, looking at Xavier. "Please we'll watch over it."

"Man that cat has big eyes and what's up with the two tails?" Evan asked, picking the cat up off Xavier's shoulder. "Wait… Is that even a cat at all?

"We don't know," Xavier and Logan said in dull unison.

"Her name is Kirara! **fwee**" Kagome whistled, making Kirara jump out of Evan's hands and onto her head.

"Well, would ya look at that. She already has that cat trained," Rogue said, leaning up against the wall. "It's so cute."

"Kagome, you can keep the cat ONLY if you don't go chancing everyone here again," Xavier said, giving Kagome a stern looked.

"Okay!" Kagome said, giving a Xavier a cute smile, putting her hands together.

(A/N Well, that was the 5th chapter hope you liked. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. Robin Hood has nothing on Kagome

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Robin Hood has nothing on Kagome  
  
/-/ A/N Enjoy!! /-/  
  
"Hey, guess what!" Kitty said, running up to Kagome with a large smile in the school hall.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, putting her books up in her locker.  
  
"The school is holding a mid-evil times festival! Set in back in Robin Hood's time I think. Do you even know who Robin Hood is?" Kitty asked, as Kagome closed her locker.  
  
"Yes." Kagome said, starting to walk down followed by Kitty.  
  
"Oh, that good! The school's going to have all sorts of things. Like horse rides, butter turning, games, dress up, archery, and--"  
  
"Archery? You say archery?!" Kagome asked, turning around to face Kitty.  
  
"He-yeah! It would be so cool to see how good people are at it. There is also a prize for the best archer." Kitty said, nodding her head.  
  
"What kind of prize?" Kagome asked, looking straight into Kitty's eyes.  
  
"A trophy and 100 dollars!" Kitty said, scratching the back of her head.  
  
[Yes, this will give me a good chance to practice my archery! I'll win that prize and buy something really good for Pietro! Heh! I wonder what I should get him?] Kagome thought, walking down to her classroom as Kitty stood there wondering what Kagome was thinking.  
  
{Xavier Institution}  
  
"Logan! Do you have target you can hang on tree?" Kagome asked, walking up to Logan in lobby.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want it for?" Logan said, taking a sip of is drink.  
  
"You see! Al-lso get an apple and a l-long piece of string!" Kagome said, running up the steps.  
  
{Kagome's room}  
  
:"Let me see here. Ah! There you are!": Kagome said, pulling her long duffel bag out of closet, opened it and pulled out her red bow, quiver, and arrows.  
  
{Outside. Backyard}  
  
"What's the target for?" Jean asked, as she and Scott walked out to see what Logan was doing.  
  
"Something that Kagome wanted me to do. You're going to have to ask her." Logan said, hanging the target in a large tree.  
  
"It hung yet?!" Kagome asked, running outside with her quiver, full of arrows, strapped to her back and her long, red bow on her hands.  
  
"Where did you get the bow and arrows?" Scott asked as Kagome walked up to him.  
  
"I had it since me came here. But I never got chance to practice until-l Kitty told me about the archery contest at school-l." Kagome said, reaching back into her quiver and pulled out an arrow and strung it onto her bow.  
  
"So, kid, how good are you at this?" Logan asked, sitting down in lawn chair.  
  
(KREEEE)  
  
"So, so!" Kagome said as she aimed her arrow at the target and pulled back the cord.  
  
(FWSSSSH KK)  
  
"BULLS EYE!!" everyone yelled as the arrow flew through the air and hit the solid red spot on the target.  
  
"Hm." Kagome hummed, reaching back in her quiver, pulled out another arrow, stung it, and aimed at the target again.  
  
(KREEEE FWSSSSH SHUUMP)  
  
"She split the other arrow!" Scott said in shock, looking at what was left of first arrow on the ground split in two long ways.  
  
"Now l-let me try two arrows!" Kagome said, pulling out two arrows and put them on her bow.  
  
(KREEEE FWSSSSH KK, KK)  
  
"UHHHH...!!" Everyone moaned in shock as the arrows made contact with the bulls eye yet again.  
  
"Who what to play a l-little William Tel-l with me?!" Kagome asked, holding up the string and the apple.  
  
"He does!" Jean and Scott said in unison, pointing at Logan.  
  
"Ugh. All right. Let's get this done with, kid." Logan said, standing up and walked over by the tree as Kagome handed him the apple and string.  
  
"You do know that you need to hold still, right?" Kagome asked, aiming an arrow at the apple that sat on Logan's head.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Logan said, holding very still.  
  
(KREEEE FWSSSSH SHUUCK)  
  
"Wow!" Logan said, untying the string from his head and turn around to see the apple struck through with the arrow and hanging off the tree.  
  
"You want to try hitting target board?" Kagome asked, holding her bow out to Scott and Jean.  
  
"No, no! We're fine." Jean said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, we're good." Scott said as they started to walk back inside.  
  
"You want to try L-Logan?" Kagome asked, walking up to Logan.  
  
"Sorry, kid, but I got to work on my motorcycle. By the way where did you learn to shoot like that?" Logan asked, walking inside followed by Kagome.  
  
"L-long story but main reason because I'm a miko and me needed to l- learn how to use arrows." Kagome said, holding the bow up to her body so she wouldn't knock anything with it.  
  
"Oh." Logan said, walking off towards the garage to work in his bike as Kitty walked up to her.  
  
"Kagome, have you seen some packages of stakes? Ororo is like going nuts looking for them in the freezers and can't find them. We need them for tonight's dinner." Kitty said, looking at Kagome startled face.  
  
"N-no, I have not." Kagome said, shaking her head.  
  
"All right I'll go ask someone else. See-ya." Kitty said, walking off.  
  
:"(FWEE) Kirara!!": Kagome whistled, looking for her cat.  
  
(MEW PRRRR)  
  
:"There you are. I guess we have to cut down on your food. Sorry, Kirara no more beef for you. How 'bout chicken?": Kagome asked, picking up the purring youkai up and put Kirara on her shoulder.  
  
{Bayville High School 11:00 AM}  
  
/-/ If I'm correct Duncan is Jean's ex-boyfriend and Scott's enemy at school. Duncan is jock I think. /-/  
  
"Wow, Duncan, you're really good at this!" a girl said, looking at the blond haired jock doing archery.  
  
"Can you teach me?!" another girl asked, looking also at Duncan.  
  
"Oh, sure. Here you hold the bow like this pull back on the cord and release it." Duncan said, guiding the girl's hand with is own.  
  
"Would you look at him. [He makes me sick.]" Scott said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the school building with Jean by his side.  
  
"Yeah, he makes me sick too"  
  
"Jean!"  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist! By the look on your face, I could tell that you were getting annoyed by him and well..."  
  
"So what are you two dead beats up to? Oh, I see you're jealous of jock boy over there." Pietro said, racing up in front of them as that looked at him with a bored, annoyed look on their faces.  
  
"Not now Pietro." Scott said, looking away from Pietro and Duncan completely.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Kagome?" Jean asked, taking a step away from the walk.  
  
"Kagome? You mean she is here today?" Pietro asked, scratching his head giving Jean a puzzled yet surprised look.  
  
"Yes." Jean said, look at Pietro funny.  
  
"Well, that's funny I haven't seen her. Oh, well. Guess I'll run into sometime. Chow!" Pietro said, running off.  
  
"Did he as actually leave without some rude remark?" Jean asked, in slight surprise.  
  
"Maybe he's feeling sick today." Scott said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Then he should be sick more often." Jean said, leaning back up against the wall.  
  
"Oh, there she is! Kagome! Kagome, over here!" Scott said, running up to Kagome followed by Jean.  
  
"Hi!" Kagome waved, holding the hands of her duffel bag in both of her hands.  
  
"Pietro, was looking for you." Jean said, as Kagome walked up the archery booth and set her bag down on Duncan's foot.  
  
"Ow! Hey, watch it! It's you! Kagome, right? You want me to show you how to shoot an arrow?" Duncan asked, holding his bow out Kagome.  
  
"I have own thank you!" Kagome said, pushing his bow away and pulled out her own bow, arrows, and quiver.  
  
"I see. So do you want to try your luck against me." Duncan asked, giving the booth clerk some tickets for Kagome and himself to play.  
  
"I would l-like that. I would l-like this to be for prize." Kagome said to the clerk and then aimed an arrow at the target.  
  
"Oh, ho! So you really want to go up against me, eh? All right, don't expect me to go easy on you." Duncan said, aiming at his target.  
  
"Remember you have to hit the bulls eye 5 times within 5 minutes. Good luck begin. (fwee)" The booth clerk said, blowing his whistle.  
  
(KREEEE FWSSSSH KK, KK)  
  
Both arrows hit the target but only Kagome's hit dead on. Before Duncan could even reload is bow Kagome already had another arrow already flying through the air and split the other arrow. Duncan looked on in shock of a moment when he realized Kagome was already aiming her third arrow and releasing it, while he was only on his second.  
  
Duncan quickly aimed his arrow and released it, hitting a bulls eye, while Kagome let her forth arrow go hitting bulls eye again. Duncan quickly loaded his bow again...  
  
(FWEEEE)  
  
"The winner is the lady! Time 31 seconds, a perfect record all bulls eyes no misses! What is your information miss? We need it so we can tell you when you can pick up your prize." The clerk said, handing Kagome a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"You cheated!" Duncan said, pointing at Kagome.  
  
"Did not!" Kagome said, turning to look at Duncan.  
  
"Yes, you did! Jean helped you!" Duncan said, pointing at Jean.  
  
"I most certainly did nothing like that!" Jean snapped, walking up to Duncan.  
  
"There is no way she could have done that!" Duncan said, looking Jean strait in the eyes.  
  
"(moan) Stop it!! I was taught to use bow and arrow! [Also inherited it from Kikyou but I would rather not think of that right now.]" Kagome said, stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Ha! See?! She was taught! So don't blame anything on anyone!" Jean said in smug voice, turning her back on Duncan.  
  
"You know you're not going to win this, right?" Scott asked, talking into Duncan's ear.  
  
"Shut up, Summers!" Duncan said, walking off, bumping Scott in shoulder as he went.  
  
"Uhhhh... So, uh, you want to try some moving targets?" The clerk asked, holding up some think cardboard circles.  
  
"Haha! You bet!" Kagome said, nodding her head.  
  
{Five minutes later}  
  
"Where is she? Jean said she was here!" Pietro asked himself, walking around looking for Kagome when he saw a bunch of people crowded around the archery booth watching arrows fly up into the air and hit the cardboard circles.  
  
"Come on! I heard that some girl named Kagome is over here shooting moving targets and hitting them every shot!" a kid yelled to his friends, running over to the booth.  
  
"Kagome?!" Pietro asked the kid walking towards the kid.  
  
"Yeah, she is really good at archery!" the kid said, continuing to run towards the crowd.  
  
[Kagome can shoot arrows?! This I got to see!] Pietro thought, racing around everyone in the crowd and stopped behind Kagome just in time to she her released her arrow and hit the target.  
  
"So this is how you spend your free time, eh?" Pietro asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Pietro, where you been?" Kagome asked, turning round to see Pietro looking at her with a sly look.  
  
"Oh, just around. Heard ya're a good archer so a came by to see if this is true." Pietro said, elbowing Kagome slightly.  
  
"Hm. Pull!" Kagome said as the clerk tossed another target in the air.  
  
(KREEEE FWSSSSH KK)  
  
"DANM!!" Pietro said in shock as the target fell to the ground with arrow in it.  
  
"Hehe! I even won prize! Once I get it I'm going to take you to dinner!" Kagome said, hugging Pietro while Pietro stood there in shock and stiff.  
  
[Wh-what is she doing?! Why is she hugging me?! What should I do?! Should I...] Pietro yelled mentally, looking down at the smiling girl, holding her arms around his torso with her head resting on his chest.  
  
Before Pietro knew it he had his arms around her. Pietro realized what he was doing but didn't stop. He liked in a way. Like the first time he first met Kagome it was so familiar the look in her eyes and now the touch of her body was also familiar.  
  
"Come on, Pietro! Show me around more!" Kagome said, letting go of Pietro as Pietro let go of her so she could pack up her things.  
  
"L-like, uh, what do you, uh, what to s-see?" Pietro asked, tilting his head down slightly has it held a pink tint on his cheeks.  
  
"All of it, c'mon!" Kagome said, grabbing Pietro's hand and started towards the horse rides.  
  
High up in tree sat Mystic in the form of hawk. She watched Pietro and Kagome run over to the horses. She was told to keep a close on those two to make sure Pietro didn't get to too close to her and blow Magneto's scheme. She watched on as Kagome mounted the horse like a regular little cowgirl but when Pietro tried to fell off the other side, landing on his head as Kagome covered her mouth trying to hold in the laugh.  
  
[Pity.] Mystic thought, shaking her in disgust as Pietro got back up tried again succeeding in only mounting the horse backwards.  
  
Pietro slid back off his horse and got onto Kagome's horse with some help from Kagome of course. The man that was in charge of the horses took hold of the reins and walked the horse around the school grounds. Pietro and Kagome had fun time riding the horse but Kagome wanted to take control of horse but couldn't because of school rules. Pietro liked sitting behind Kagome on the horse actually being able to sit to her so closely was what he really liked.  
  
Once the ride was over Kagome and Pietro dismounted and started to walk around looking for another booth to look at. As they looked around for a booth Pietro looked down at Kagome. She had on a prettiest smile he had ever seen playing on he pale pink lips and her eyes shined a bright brown in the sunlight. Her ebony hair looked like fine black Chinese silk and her skin looked as delicate at porcelain with pale pink cheeks.  
  
"L-look, Pietro! Photos! We can dress up in old clothes and have picture taken!" Kagome said, grabbing Pietro's hand and ran over the booth.  
  
"I-I don't know, Kagome. I don't like having my picture taken all that much." Pietro said, stopping Kagome.  
  
"You no fun! All right you no have to dress up." Kagome said, pulling Pietro over to her booth once more.  
  
[When did I let myself be won over so easily by her? I mean I never let any girl boss me around like this before.] Pietro thought, walking over to the where the photographer said to stand as Kagome put on at old fashion dress on and walked over beside Pietro.  
  
"All right you two make a cute pose for this picture!" the photographer said, hold an instant Polaroid camera.  
  
"Okay! How should we pose?" Kagome asked, looking at Pietro.  
  
"Uh, I have an idea!" Pietro said, looking at Kagome with a grin.  
  
{5 minutes later}  
  
"Oh, that such cute picture! You have good idea!!" Kagome said, looking at the picture in her hand.  
  
"See I told you it would work!" Pietro said, nudging her with his elbow lightly.  
  
In the picture Pietro was looking up at Kagome as he held her on his back with one eye closed and big smirk on his lips. As Kagome sat on his back she held one hand on his shoulder and the other she had waving up in the air with mouth in a big smile. The all over picture was really cute. They got two pictures made one for each of them. By the end of the day the two said their good byes and went.  
  
Pietro went back to the run down place he calls home. He walked in to see Blob, Toad, Lance, and Mystic sitting in the living room. Pietro walked in looking them funny because they were all staring at him. Mystic stood up and walked over to him and pulled him out of the room to talk to him away from everyone else.  
  
"Ow, hey watch it! I don't think father would be to please that you are hurting his son." Pietro said, pulling his arm free from Mystic.  
  
"Shut up! Listen to me, Pietro, you are getting too close to that Higurashi girl." Mystic said, stepping in front of the door to keep Pietro in the room  
  
"Feh. Listen, Mystic, I have no intentions of getting close to that bitch." Pietro said, leaning against the wall crossing his legs and his heart felt tight after saying about Kagome.  
  
"You seemed quite close to her today. You also seemed to have quite a good relationship with her." Mystic said, crossing her arms.  
  
"It's called acting. You of all people should know that. I mean you are forever taking the form of one of the X-geeks and acting like them. I'm just trying to do a good job." Pietro said, running a hand through his white hair.  
  
"See that it you only keeping acting and do not make it real. Your father has found something he is going to use to test Kagome's priestess powers. He doesn't want you to get in the way. I'm sure you can handle that." Mystic said, stepping to the side to let Pietro out.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. See ya!" Pietro said, running past Mystic and up to his room.  
  
{Xavier Institution. Kagome's room}  
  
Kagome laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling with a smile on her lips. She had such a fun day with Pietro she couldn't help but think about him. She turned over and looked at the bedside table drawer. She sat up, opened it, and pulled out two pictures. One was single picture of Inu-Yasha the other was group picture of Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. She turned around on the bed to see Kirara asleep at the foot of the bed. She then pulled out the picture of her and Pietro together. She opened pulled the back of picture frame that held Inu-Yasha and pulled it out. She then took a pair of scissors and cut way the extra background way from Inu-Yasha and then slipped her new picture in there with Inu-Yasha's and put the back, back on. She set both picture of her Pietro and Inu-Yasha together and the group photo down on the table and then turned off the light.  
  
{Pietro's room}  
  
Pietro laid in his bed looking the picture of him and Kagome that sat in picture frame with broken glass on the bedside table. After saying all that stuff about Kagome he felt awful. He didn't realize until what he said that he was actually falling head over heels for her. He never loved a girl and he liked it. But what he worried about was his father's idea of test. What could he be planing to do, to make Kagome use her purification powers?  
  
[Father, I hope you don't try anything stupid and hurt her.] Pietro though, pulling the covers up and closed his eyes.  
  
/-/ A/N Well, that was 6th chapter. I hope you liked it! Buh Bye!! /-/  
  
Millie M. Banshee 


	7. A Test of Wits

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A test of wits  
  
/-/ A/N I hope this is going to be good! Enjoy!! /-/  
  
( ) Sounds  
  
[ ] thought/telepathy  
  
{Magneto's Hideout}  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice. They say you can summon spirits and place curses on people and places. I'm looking forward to using your abilities for a certain person. I want you to put two spirits in a these stones if it can be done." Magneto said, setting two large pieces of quartz crystal down on the table looking at an old looking woman dressed in a black dress.  
  
"It can be done what kind of spirits is it that you want?" the old woman asked, looking at the quartz.  
  
"Bad ones. Ones that have quite a deal of power in them." Magneto said, sitting down at his seat.  
  
"I think it that can be arranged for the right price. How powerful do you want them?" The woman asked, looking up at Magneto.  
  
"Do you have anything along the lines of demon spirits?" Magneto asked, crossing his arms.  
  
{Two days later. Friday night.}  
  
"Kagome, don't forget we're going shopping tomorrow." Jean said, walking into her bedroom as Kagome walked by.  
  
"I won't!" Kagome said, walking down to her room and closed the door.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Kitty said, from behind Kagome.  
  
"EEEEK! K-Kitty, what are y-you doing in h-here?" Kagome asked, leaning her back against the door, putting a hand over her heart.  
  
"I was just going to tell not to--"  
  
"Forget about going shopping tomorrow. I know, I know! I've been reminded by Kurt, Rogue, Scott, Evan, Jean, and now you. Geez..." Kagome said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, I didn't know!" Kitty said as Kagome opened to door for her.  
  
"Well, uh, now you know. Goodnight." Kagome said as Kitty walked out of the door and then stopped to look at something on either side of her on the inside of the doorframe.  
  
"Kagome, what are these things on your door right here? Come to think of it... They're plastered all over your room." Kitty asked, pointing to a spell scroll on the doorframe and then into Kagome's room where they are stuck to the walls, ceiling, and floor.  
  
"They're wards." Kagome deadpanned, wanting Kitty to leave so she could get to bed.  
  
"What in the WORLD are wards?" Kitty asked, still not getting the clue in Kagome's voice.  
  
"They're used to ward off evil spirits. [Too bad that they can't work on humans.]" Kagome said emotionlessly, crossing her arms and tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
"Why do you need these things to keep spirits out of your room?" Kitty asked, still not getting clue as Kagome's body started to shake in anger.  
  
"If you knew what happed to me before I came here you would understand." Kagome said through closed teeth, trying to hide her anger from Kitty.  
  
"You're not superstitious are you?" Kitty asked, putting her hands on the back of her head as Kagome threw her arms to her sides with hand in the shape of fists, baring clinched teeth, eyes closed, and veins popping on the top of her head.  
  
"Out! Out!! OUT!! OUT!!!" Kagome screamed, pushing Kitty out the door and then slammed it shut and stumped over to her closet.  
  
Kagome then got dressed for bed and crawled into the cover as Kirara curled herself up on Kagome's pillow beside Kagome's head and fell asleep. Kagome was still awake, looking at the one of pictures frames that sat on her bedside table. She missed them all. All the slapping, all the cursing, all the pranks, and groping. Well, maybe not the groping but she still missed the person who did it. She missed them a lot. Eventually Kagome fell asleep around 11:30 PM.  
  
{Kitty and Rogue's room about 10 minutes later}  
  
"Brrrr!" Kitty shivered, pulling the covers up trying to get warm.  
  
"Kitty, cl-close da window. (yawn)" Rogue said, pulling the covers up.  
  
"The w-window isn't o-open." Kitty said, rolling over to look at Rogue.  
  
"Then w-why is it so c-cold in here? Oh, my! K-Kitty, don't m-move. Don't even l-look up." Rogue said, opening her eyes to look at Kitty and saw a ghost floating over Kitty.  
  
"Wh-why?!" Kitty asked, going perfectly still.  
  
"There is somethin' that looks an awful like ghost something or another floatin' over ya head!" Rogue said, staring up at the ghost that had six arms, black hair, a small mouth, not shirt on, and looked part centipede that faded into the wall.  
  
"It's WHAT?!!" Kitty screamed, sitting up causing the spirit to attack her with all six arms.  
  
"Hold on, Kitty! Get off 'er, whateva ya are!" Rogue yelled, picking up her pillow and ran over to Kitty and tried to hit the ghost with it but the pillow went right through it.  
  
"EEEEEE!! Get it off of me!! AAAAAA!!" Kitty screamed as the spirit hit her in face and then open its most to revile its really shape teeth and two long fangs.  
  
"I'm tryin'!! Phase through da bed!!" Rogue said, getting down on the ground so she could pull Kitty out from under it.  
  
"AAAAAA!!" Kitty screamed, phasing through the bed where Rogue quickly grabbed her and pulled her from under the bed and ran out the door.  
  
{Jean's room (Same time when Kitty are attacked)}  
  
"Wh-why is it s-so cold?" Jean asked herself, sitting up and felt something cut her flesh like razor blades but Jean couldn't see what was cutting her except for the thin lines of blood that ran down the things in her room that came at her at odd angles.  
  
"Now hold still so I can claim that pretty head of hair of yours." A female ghost yelled, swing on whatever was cutting Jean with as she held a sword over her left shoulder ready to cut Jean's head off.  
  
"EEEEEYAAAAA!!" Jean yelled, rolling out of her bed, getting cut even more as she made it out of the bedroom door.  
  
{Kurt's Room}  
  
"Vhat in ze vorld is going on out zere?!" Kurt asked, jumping out his bed, hearing the girls scream in the hall.  
  
{In the hall}  
  
"AAAAAAA!!" Kitty screamed running down the hall with Rogue by her side.  
  
"EEEEEEEE!!" Jean shrieked, running out of her bedroom as everyone else stepped out their room to see what was going on.  
  
"Vhat vas all ze screaming for?!" Kurt asked, running to meet the girls.  
  
"Yeah, I mean you guys must of have waken the whole place with that screaming!" Evan said, running to the small group in the hall.  
  
"Jean, Kitty, your bleeding what the hell happened to you?!" Scott asked, running up to Jean and Kitty.  
  
"There's somethin' in our room!" Rogue said, looking at the group in front of her.  
  
"There was also something in my room as well!" Jean said, putting a cut hand on her cut face.  
  
"Did it have six arms and fangs?!" Kitty asked, looking at Jean.  
  
"N-no! It was young looking girl! In... In a black, skimpy, little dress and she held a sword!" Jean said as Kagome walked out of her room with a solemn face on with a bit of annoyance in it.  
  
"(Yawn) Would you all shut up! I JUST fell asleep about 10 minutes ago and you're making a lot of noise." Kagome said, standing in her doorway with her arms crossed, looking mighty perturbed.  
  
"Kagome, there was like some ugly things in our rooms!" Kitty said, looking at Kagome in fear.  
  
"The ugly thing you're going to see right now is my temper if I don't get some sleep." Kagome growled, glaring at the teens in the hall.  
  
"Listen to us, Kagome! There was something in our rooms try to kill me and Kitty! Kagome, what is it...?" Jean asked, holding her bleeding cheek as she saw Kagome face turned to both anger and fear as she looked at something behind them.  
  
"You're... Y-you're... M-Mistress Centipede a-and Y-Yura of the H-Hair!" Kagome stammered in shock and fear, pointing at the two ghosts as the X-Men turned around to see them standing right behind them.  
  
"AAAAAAAA!!" They all screamed running to Kagome's room and pushed Kagome inside then locked the door.  
  
"Little wench, come out from behind that door and give us the Shikon no Tama! Ow! Oh my, oh me you put put of a spirt ward! Now come out and I might let you live!" Yura yelled, putting a hand on the door that was then repealed by the spell.  
  
"Never!" Kagome yelled, from inside her closet.  
  
"Hold it! You know these things?!" Evan asked, opening door to closet.  
  
"DO I 'KNOW' THEM?!!! LIKE HELL I KNOW THEM!!!" Kagome yelled, closing the closet door.  
  
(SHING, SHING, SHING)  
  
"Wretched little brat!" Mistress Centipede yelled, clawing at the door but it never did any damage, all she was hitting was the barrier.  
  
"Soooo, like this is what the wards are for!" Kitty said, looking at the wards on the door glow every time a ghost hit it.  
  
"Noooo, you think!" Kagome said, opening the close the door to say that and then closed it.  
  
"What is this Shikon something-or-another they want?" Scott asked, looking at closet rattle from Kagome shaking body.  
  
"Classified information!!" Kagome yelled, though the door.  
  
"Classified...?! Come on, Kagome, this is serious! What is IT they are looking for and WHAT are THEY?!!" Scott ordered, trying to open the closet door but Kagome held it shut.  
  
"Why do you want to know about my past?!" Kagome yelled, trying to keep the door close.  
  
"You, troublesome girl! If you don't come out of that barrier we'll just have some more fun with other residents! I'll start with the bald man by catching his room on fire! Hahaha!" Yura laughed, leaving to Xavier's room.  
  
"I'm going after the white haired woman!" Mistress Centipede said, leaving towards Ororo's room.  
  
"Oh no! Auntie O! Kagome, give them what they want!" Evan yelled, helping Scott open the door, pulling Kagome out with it as she held onto the doorknob.  
  
(THUD)  
  
"Uff! All right! But I'm not going to like this!" Kagome yelled, after falling out of the closet onto her knees.  
  
Kagome turned around back to her closet and pulled out some spell scrolls, her bow and arrows, and some odd white powder. She then ran to her dresser and pulled out a small glass bottle with a cork at the top that held some pink jewel shards in it and put it in her PJ pants' pocket.  
  
"Kagome, what are ya goin' ta do?!" Rogue asked as Kagome walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"I'm going to exorcise them! What does it look like?!" Kagome yelled, marching out of her room.  
  
"Hey, vait!" Kurt yelled, running after her followed by everyone else.  
  
"Kagome, which are you going after first?!" Jean asked, running up along side Kagome.  
  
"The one after Ororo! She's closer!" Kagome yelled, running down the hall to Ororo's room.  
  
("AAAAAAAAAA!!!")  
  
"Auntie O!" Evan yelled, running passed Kagome and into Ororo's room.  
  
"Evan! Get out of here!" Ororo yelled as Mistress Centipede held her to her bed.  
  
"Ororo, any attack you use on Mistress Centipede will go strait through her! She has no physical body! So don't try anything!" Kagome yelled, holding three sutras in between her fingers and then threw them strait at the demon spirit almost as if they were throwing knives.  
  
"SKREEEE!!!" Mistress Centipede shrieked as the sutras hit her, sending bolts of purifying power through her, causing her to release her grip on Ororo.  
  
"Ororo, move it!" Kagome yelled, running up to her and pulled her out of her bed and then out of her room.  
  
"W-what was th-that thing?!" Ororo asked, running down the hall.  
  
"A very bad ghost! Jean and Scott go by Logan's room wake him up!" Kagome yelled, looking back at Jean and Scott who nodded their head and went down another hall.  
  
"Kagome, I smell smoke!" Kitty said as they got closer to Xavier room  
  
(BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ)  
  
"Yeah and I hear the fire alarm! Damn this thing is loud!!"  
  
"It has to be the Professor's room!" Evan yelled as they saw smoke.  
  
[X-Men, I need your help my room is on fire!!]  
  
"We're coming, Charles!" Ororo yelled as they came to his room.  
  
"Oh my, oh me! You really are persistent but you are a bit late! His room is nothing but fire! Hehehe!" Yura laughed from somewhere unseen.  
  
"Help me knock this door in!" Kagome yelled as Kitty and Kurt all ran into the door knocking it down.  
  
"(cough, cough) Hurry!" Xavier coughed as part of the ceiling started to collapse on to is bed.  
  
"Move!" Ororo said, walking through to the teens and then created a rain cloud in the fiery room.  
  
"Charles!" Logan yelled, making his way through the teens as the rain put the fire out to smoldering areas.  
  
"That should do it! Logan, get in there and get him out!" Ororo said as Logan walked pass her.  
  
"No, wait. Look at the floor! It's too chard it won't hold your weight." Kagome said, putting her foot on the black, smoldering, floor as it snapped and gave way.  
  
"I'll handle this part!" Jean said, walking to the door.  
  
Jean closed her eyes for a second to get her powers focused on Xavier. She then lifted him up out of the smoldering bed and stared moving him over the chard floor and to the door. Everyone stepped back as Jean set Xavier down on the floor in the hallway.  
  
"(cough, cough) Thank you! All of you! (cough)" Xavier coughed, trying to get the smoke out of his lungs.  
  
"Oh, you naughty, naughty people! You're no fun at all!" Yura spat, appearing out nowhere, standing on pieces of hair as she looked down at the people below her.  
  
"You wretched child!! You well pay!!" Mistress Centipede yelled, phasing threw the floor and bit Kagome in the side like she did the first they met.  
  
"KYAAAAA!!!" Kagome screamed in pain and fear as she was then thrown into a wall.  
  
(THUD K-KRAK)  
  
"Nnnn..." Kagome moaned barely awake, after hitting the wall.  
  
"Kagome!" Everyone yelled as Yura smiled and Mistress Centipede turned towards them.  
  
"Heh! You all are very luck to this miko with you! She and her half-breed pet were the ones that killed us in the first place. And know you are going to watch us kill her like she did us all of that time ago!" Yura said, raising her hand with a razor sharp strands of hair on each of her fingers and then sent them straight for Kagome as everyone closed their eyes not wanting to see Kagome chopped to mincemeat.  
  
("RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!!!")  
  
"You damned cat!!" Yura yelled as everyone opened their eyes to see a giant cat bigger than a horse with large fangs, fire around its feet, orange eyes, and two tails also in fire, standing in front of Kagome with the hair in its mouth.  
  
"K-Kirara!!" Kagome yelled, crawling over to her cat.  
  
"KIRARA??!!" the X-Men yelled as Kagome pulled herself up by using Kirara and then pulled out the bag of white powder.  
  
"[Miroku, old pa,l I'm trusting you that you gave me a good batch!] Ashen Salt!!" Kagome yelled, putting her and into the bag of powder and threw it Mistress Centipede and then some a Yura.  
  
The Ashen Salt hit Mistress Centipede in the face and front. She started smoke as if she was burning. Mistress Centipede let out a scream of pain. The Ashen Salt she throw at Yura hit her legs and hairs she was standing doing the same thing it was doing to Mistress Centipede. The hairs that surrounded Yure smoked and broke with a twang sound.  
  
"Let's get out of here!! NOW!!" Kagome yelled, running over to them then put Xavier on Kirara and then they ran to master stairwell and then outside.  
  
"How's your side, Kagome?!" Xavier asked, looking at Kagome bleeding side, which she was holding.  
  
"It hurts a lot! [Why did she have to haul off and bite me there again?!]" Kagome said, looking at Xavier bending forward a bit with her face twisted in pain.  
  
"What do you mean again? Have your run into them before?!" Xavier asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome snapped, looking at him.  
  
"That's what I've wanted to know! The one she called Yura said that she and someone else were the ones that killed them in the first place!" Scott said, looking Xavier and then Kagome.  
  
"Can't we talk about this later?!" Kagome snapped as Mistress Centipede appeared out to the ground in her full-length from still smoke a little.  
  
"I have had enough of you, troublesome child!! I'll kill you!!" Mistress Centipede yelled, charging at Kagome who stood up strait held up her bow, pulled an arrow out of her quiver, and then threaded it onto the bow's cord.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I've had enough of you biting me in the side of my stomach, you old hag! Hama no Ya/1/!!" Kagome yelled, shooting an arrow of ki at Mistress Centipede.  
  
/-/ A/N Well, sorry for the long update! I hope you liked it! Buh Bye!!/-/  
  
/1/ Hama no Ya = Arrow of Purity  
  
Mirii M. Banshii aka Millie M. Banshee  
  
Go to this website to find out what your first name is in Japanese. It even gives you the Japanese characters!  
  
http:www.japanesetranslator.co.uk/your-name-in-japanese/  
  
I found the spelling for Banshii on another website.  
  
Also my real first name is Mildred and in Japanese it spelled like this: Mirudoreddo. It looks nothing like Mildred, does it? 


	8. A Test of Wits Pt 2

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Test of Wits (pt. 2)  
  
/-/ I hope you like it!/-/  
  
{Last time}  
  
"How's your side, Kagome?!" Xavier asked, looking at Kagome bleeding side, which she was holding.  
  
"It hurts a lot! [Why did she have to haul off and bite me there again?!]" Kagome said, looking at Xavier bending forward a bit with her face twisted in pain.  
  
"What do you mean again? Have your run into them before?!" Xavier asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome snapped, looking at him.  
  
"That's what I've wanted to know! The one she called Yura said that she and someone else were the ones that killed them in the first place!" Scott said, looking Xavier and then Kagome.  
  
"Can't we talk about this later?!" Kagome snapped as Mistress Centipede appeared out to the ground in her full-length still smoke a little.  
  
"I have had enough of you, troublesome child!! I'll kill you!!" Mistress Centipede yelled, charging at Kagome who stood up strait held up her bow, pulled an arrow out of her quiver, and then threaded it onto the bow's cord.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I've had enough of you biting me in the side of my stomach, you old hag! Hama no Ya!!" Kagome yelled, shooting an arrow of ki at Mistress Centipede.  
  
{Present time}  
  
The arrow flew towards Mistress Centipede. The arrow struck her head that seemed to explode with ki. Kagome knew Mistress Centipede knew being a ghost would pull herself back together.  
  
"Now's our chance! Run before she pulls herself back together!" Kagome yelled, running away from Mistress Centipede followed by everyone else.  
  
"And where to do you think you're going?!" Yura yelled, sending a wall of hair at them.  
  
"ASHEN SALT!!" Kagome yelled, throwing more powder at the hairs but only some burned away.  
  
"Kagome what is that's burning?" Kitty asked, looking in front of the to see Kagome pull an arrow out of her quiver.  
  
"Hama no Ya!!" Kagome yelled, firing an arrow at the hairs this time getting rid of all of them.  
  
"OOOO!! I can't stand you, girl! Mistress Centipede, get over here!" Yura yelled, looking down at Kagome and then to Mistress Centipede who just pulled herself back together.  
  
[Think Kagome! How did those two get back here! There's got to be some way that they found to get back into the living world?! But how?! They're not like Kikyou, they're just spirits. (gasp) What's that? I feel something! That's it! Of course that has to bee it!] Kagome thought, looking over towards an old tree and then thought about something from her first meeting with Yura.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Baka! Wasting your time..." Yura sneered, standing on top of pile of skulls as she looked down at a fallen Inu-Yasha who also lays on a pile of skulls looking up at a mangled Yura.  
  
"What... ARE you... [And how can I stop a witch like this?!]" Inu-Yasha asked, glare up angrily at Yura who started to charge at him with.  
  
"I'm IMMORTAL!! !" Yura yelled as sword her sword swung on a long piece of hair, strait for Inu-Yasha but then she felt a shock of energy run through her.  
  
"This is it. This skull... The hairs coming from it are tied to Yura's hand!" Kagome said, kneeling on the ground, holding the skull as she drove an arrow through the top.  
  
"Girl...You're dead!" Yura yelled, sending her blade at Kagome who looked on in fear as the sword came closer.  
  
Kagome then closed her eyes and drove the arrow deeper into the skull. Kagome's eyes opened and saw the skull crack up revealing a red, little comb, which she soon sent the arrow tip through creating a small crack.  
  
"A comb!!" Inu-Yasha said in amazement as Kagome drove the arrow tip into it deeper, chattering it into piece as Yura's sword stop short and fell.  
  
Yura has this look of fear and shock as she slowly started to disappear into the air. Her body soon disappears leaving only her clothes and the Shikon shard. Kagome looked down at the sword that was ment for her lay on the ground. Inu-Yasha rolled over on his stomach to see Yura vanish.  
  
"So, Yura... You hid your soul in a comb. No wonder nothing I did to your body hurt you..." Inu-Yasha said to himself.  
  
{End flashback}  
  
"(SNAP) I have it! That has to be it! It just has to be!" Kagome said, snapping her fingers and started running towards the tree.  
  
"Kagome, vhat are you doing?!" Kurt asked, looking at Kagome run towards a tree.  
  
"I have an idea! I need you to distract them! All of you!" Kagome yelled, looking at Kurt.  
  
"Vell, you heard her!" Kurt said, looking at everyone else.  
  
"Right!" Everyone said, nodding their heads.  
  
"Hey, bug breath! Over here!" Evan yelled, throw spikes at Mistress Centipede.  
  
"Damn you, child!" Mistress Centipede hissed, turning to look at Evan as his spikes shot at her.  
  
"Hey, ugly lady over here!" Kurt yelled, making a funny at Yura.  
  
"You should talk, you little fuzzy ball!" Yura yelled, sending her blade on a strand of hair at Kurt.  
  
"You're zo slow!" Kurt smirked, porting out path of the blade and right above Yura.  
  
"What the...?! EEEE! Why you!" Yura yelled, nearly falling of her hair as Kurt ported quickly into face scaring her.  
  
"Get back here, bastard!" Mistress Centipede yelled, chasing after Evan.  
  
"Back off!" Scott said, lifting up his sunglasses shooting a beam of energy at Mistress Centipede.  
  
"Uh! I've had it with you all!!" Mistress Centipede yelled, now charging at Scott.  
  
"You haven't had it yet!" Ororo yelled, sending a tornado at Mistress Centipede.  
  
"STOP IT!! Stop cutting my hair net, mortal!" Yura yelled, Logan went around blindly cutting hairs wherever he felt hair cut him.  
  
"Come and catch me!!" Jean said, flying around Yura to get her mind of Logan.  
  
"Get out of my face!" Yura yelled, trying to cut Jean with her sword but Jean ducked and dodged every time.  
  
"I'm almost there! Just a little more! Finally! Now feel for it. There it is!" Kagome said, pulling an arrow out of her quiver and started to chip away at the small opening in the tree.  
  
"Look! What has she found over there?" Kitty asked as she and Rogue stayed over by Xavier.  
  
"Beats me." Rogue said, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"She found the items that brought us these spirits she trying to get at them." Xavier said, look at Kagome.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon! Almost there! Now say goodbye you two! You're going back to hell!" Kagome yelled, sending ki into the arrow tip, destroying one crystal and then the other one right beside it.  
  
"SKREEEEE!!" Mistress Centipede screamed as she started to glow and then vanish.  
  
"No! Not again! AAAAAAA!!" Yura yelled, doing the same, taking her hair with her.  
  
"Phew! I'm glad that's over." Kagome said, falling to ground on her butt in exhaustion, rubbing the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.  
  
"All right! She did it! Yay!" Kitty said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Way to go, kid!" Logan called to her.  
  
"Zat vas a amazing!" Kurt yelled, running over to her.  
  
"Great work, Kagome!" Jean said, waving to her as Kagome turned around and waved back before falling on her back to exhausted to even sit up any more.  
  
"Is she alright?" Ororo asked, looking Xavier.  
  
"Yes, she just really tired. As we all are." Xavier said, looking at Ororo.  
  
"Sun's already comin' up. There goes da shopping trip. We've stayed up all night and got no sleep." Rogue said, looking toward to east as the orange sunlight started to hit the very top of the trees.  
  
"Kagome, are you asleep?" Kurt asked, looking down at Kagome as Evan and Scott ran up.  
  
"ZZZZZZ..."  
  
"Well, I guess that answers that. Let's get her inside." Scott said as he and Kurt picked her up.  
  
"Hey, look at this, guys. This is what Kagome was trying to get at, I bet." Evan said, pointing at the crystal pieces in the knothole.  
  
"So it would seem. Let's get her inside so we can bandage up this wound in her side." Scott said, walk over to the group with Kagome on his back.  
  
{9 hours later}  
  
"Mnn... Ow. Huh?" Kagome moaned, waking up in her room, looking up to see Jean and Kitty on either side of her.  
  
"Well, good morning." Jean said, handing Kagome a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you. How long have I been (yawn) asleep?" Kagome yawned, rubbing her eye and then drank a bit of her water.  
  
"About nine hours." Jean said, taking the cup back from Kagome.  
  
"Like how's your side?" Kitty asked, looking down at the covers where Kagome's hurt side is.  
  
"Well, it hurts. Hurts a lot." Kagome said, looking at Kitty.  
  
"It's nice to see you awake." Xavier said, coming to Kagome's room followed by Logan as Kitty and Jean left.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said, watching Xavier come up beside her.  
  
"Kagome, I want to asked you about how you knew who those spirits were? They knew and you knew them. Quite well it would seem. They mentioned something about you and a someone else killing them. It this true?" Xavier asked, look at Kagome close her eyes and made a face as if to say, "why me?"  
  
"Do you really have to know?" Kagome asked, opening one eye to look at Xavier.  
  
"I really, really need to know." Xavier said, looking down at Kagome as she gave out of sigh, giving in.  
  
"All right. Yes, me and one of my friends killed them. They were demons that ment to kill me and him. Mistress Centipede wanted this jewel I had. Yura wanted my friend's hair and the jewel. Both of them tried to kill us so we killed them." Kagome said, putting her hands behind her head on the pillow.  
  
"That's it?" Xavier asked, looking skeptically at her, knowing she was keeping more than she was telling.  
  
"Well, no. But that's the basic plot of the whole thing." Kagome said, looking at her feet under the covers.  
  
"Basic plot. Hmmm... Well, ok. Then what is that jewel they were after?" Xavier asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama." Kagome said, putting her hand in her pocket but couldn't find them a look of fear and worry hit her face.  
  
"Here. These are yours." Logan said, handing the jewel shards to her.  
  
"Phew. I thought I lost them." Kagome said, taking the small bottle.  
  
"Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of four Souls. I have heard about it." Logan said, looking at Kagome.  
  
"Really now." Kagome said, looking at Logan a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes, they it shattered in fragments." Logan said, throwing a glance at the shards in Kagome's hands.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know. If you're trying to trick me I would love to see you try it." Kagome said, looking at Logan.  
  
"[She's quick.] I wasn't trying to trick you." Logan said, look off the to side.  
  
"Liar. I heard when some people lie that they look towards their left or downwards or don't make eye contact with the person they are talking to." Kagome deadpanned as Logan turned his eyes back to Kagome and raised a brow.  
  
"[I've got to look that up.] All right. But could you at least tell us why or who would have sent them after you?" Logan asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
"Not a clue." Kagome said, scratching her head.  
  
"Kagome, we both know you have no desire to tell us what really happened between them and you but we really need to know. There may be someone after you." Xavier said, looking at Kagome.  
  
"But who would be? I just came here about a month ago. Much less the whole thing with the demons was a total and I mean total secret." Kagome said, looking at Xavier funny.  
  
"I don't know, that's why you need to know. In stead of you telling us, would you mind if read your mind. Would that make you feel a little better?" Xavier asked, looking Kagome raise and brow.  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know. I guess. You'll keep it quite it though, right?" Kagome asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Yes, I never let out other student's private information out." Xavier said, looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and let Xavier read her mind. She figured she was having a hard time trying not telling anyone about adventures. Fighting off demons, faking illnesses, juggling schoolwork, and trying to keep up a love life was just hard on her poor conscience.  
  
{Magneto's Hideout}  
  
"Your plan worked, Magneto. She got rid of the spirits." Mystique said, walking into Magneto's office.  
  
"Good. Very good. From here I have to let Pietro get closer to her. Lead her away from the X-Men so she will be easy to grab." Magneto said, looking at Mystique.  
  
"I fear that Pietro is falling for her. She has such a kind spirit. What would happen if he ended up trying to protect her from you?" Mystique asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, if that should happen I guess by options would be to beat some since into him or get rid of him permanently. I will let nothing get in my way of freeing that demon." Magneto said, leaning back into his chair.  
  
Mystique had a surprised look on her face. Did he care nothing for his children. He had already abandoned Wanda and now his son Pietro. Had this man truly never loved his own son, the one child he kept. Everyone around him was just a pawn to him. Game pieces in his wicked games. He cared for no one. Mystique then walked out of the his off to do some more spying. But the thought of Magneto not even caring for his son ate at her. Sure she didn't like Pietro one bit but to let Pietro unknowingly be used and then wasted at his age was just unbelievable. So should she tell Pietro what might happen if he does fall for the young priestess or just let it be?  
  
{Kagome's room 20 minutes later}  
  
"Well?" Logan asked, look at Xavier's shocked face.  
  
"This all happened in one year?!" Xavier asked, looking at Kagome is surprise.  
  
"Yeah, and you didn't even go through it all yet." Kagome said, nodding her head.  
  
"What all happened in one year?" Logan asked, looking at Xavier and then at Kagome.  
  
"Logan, my friend, it's best you don't know. And just leave it as that." Xavier said, looking up at Logan.  
  
(KNOCK, KNOCK)  
  
"Charles, may I ask what you plan to do with Kagome's cat?" Ororo asked, knocking on the door and then opened it.  
  
"What did you 'PLAN' for my cat?" Kagome asked, glaring at Xavier.  
  
"Well, seeing on what I just got from Kagome, I guess the cat stays." Xavier said, looking up at Ororo.  
  
"What does she eat by the way? I've near seen you freed her." Ororo asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
"Meat. A lot of meat. Sorry about the missing stakes and chickens the last few weeks." Kagome said sheepishly with a big grin.  
  
"You mean they've been going to feed, Kirara?!" Ororo, Logan, and Xavier asked in unison, looking at Kagome slink under her covers, face turning pink.  
  
"Sorry. I feed her late at night when no one's up." Kagome said, ducking fully under the covers.  
  
"Why didn't you come front with her in first place?" Ororo asked, looking at a Kagome sized lump under the covers.  
  
"Well, I really didn't think you guy would like the idea of giant cat demon running around the place too much." Kagome said, still hiding under the covers.  
  
"Well, she has a point we already have trouble being what we are and with something running around like that would raise quite a few more troubles for us." Ororo said, looking at Xavier.  
  
"But can Kirara still stay. She not big all the time." Kagome asked, risking a peek at Xavier.  
  
"As long as you stop feeding her like you've been doing and make sure she stays in her small form." Xavier said, nodding his head.  
  
"Hey, Kagome this letter just came in the mail." Jean said, walking into room and handed Kagome the letter.  
  
"It has no return address... I wonder who it could be from?" Kagome asked, opening the letter and then read it, eyes growing wide and a smile raced across her lips.  
  
/-/ A/N Well sorry about the ending to this chapter getting a little weak but I hope that this small cliffy makes up for it. Now what could be in the letter that's got Kagome so happy. Also this is going to be another small X- over in the story but not much. It won't change anything in fact it will help it move along and create some laughs./-/  
  
Mirii M. Banshii  
  
Go to this website to see how you can tell when ppl are lying:  
  
www.msnbc.msn.com/id/4072816/ 


	9. Loyalty makes a good relationship

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Loyalty makes a good relationship  
  
/-/ A/N Well, I hope you like this odd turn of events!/-/  
  
{Last time}  
  
"Hey, Kagome, this letter just came in the mail." Jean said, walking into room and handed Kagome the letter.  
  
"It has no return address... I wonder who it could be from?" Kagome asked, opening the letter and then read it, eyes growing wide and a smile raced across her lips.  
  
{Present time}  
  
"Well, who's it from?" Jean asked, looking Kagome get out of bed in hurry wincing as she went.  
  
"I can't believe it! I haven't seen him in over a year! And he's coming to visit me!" Kagome said, running to her closet.  
  
"Who, Kagome?" Xavier asked as Kagome pulled out some good clothes to wear.  
  
"My cousin!" Kagome said, running out the room and into the bathroom.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly what a ment..." Xavier said to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
  
{10 minutes later just outside the front gates}  
  
"(whistle) So this it, huh? This person Kagome is staying with has some money." A good-looking male teen said, walking up to the gate.  
  
The teen had big brown eyes, a hansom face, black hair in a low pigtail, he was well built, a very good martial artist, and was dressed in Chinese clothing. The pants he wore were green in color and the shirt was red with long sleeves rolled up just below his elbows showing the white lining of the shirt. He walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.  
  
"Um... Hello, I'm looking for Higurashi Kagome." The teen said.  
  
("Oh, uh, like one moment!") A girl's voice said over the intercom.  
  
"Okay." The teen said as he waited by the gate.  
  
{Inside}  
  
"Who was that, Kitty?" Evan asked, looking at Kitty.  
  
"Who do you think?" Kitty deadpanned, looking Even with an annoyed face.  
  
"What does Pietro want now?" Evan asked, looking a Kitty.  
  
"Don't know. Let's keep him waiting. Besides Kagome is in no condition to move with that hole in her side." Kitty said, walking away from the intercom with Evan.  
  
{Outside 15 minutes later}  
  
"'One moment' my butt. Hey! Hello! Isn't anyone there?!" the teen asked, pressing the button on the intercom.  
  
(SSSSSSSHHHHHH)  
  
"Static. Great. RRRRRR!!! HELLO!! SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME!! I'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR 15 MINUTES NOW!! HELLO!!" the teen yelled into the mic of intercom, this time not going unnoticed.  
  
("Will, you go away already!") The same girl who talked to him earlier.  
  
"No! I'm here to see Kagome! I know she's here! Now will you please let me see her!" the teen asked, trying to sound calm.  
  
("Who is that, Kitty?") another female voice said, over the inter calm  
  
("Wh-what are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be moving.")  
  
("I'm alright as long as I don't move around too much.")  
  
"K-Kagome! Tell her the to open the gate before I break it in." the teen said in an exhausted and annoyed voice.  
  
("Pietro?!") Kagome's voice seemed really happy.  
  
"Wha... I'm not Pietro I'm Saotome Ranma! Your cousin, remember? Didn't you get my letter?!" Ranma asked, looking at the intercom quite annoyed.  
  
("Oh, Kami! Ranma! Sumimasen/1/! Kitty, why didn't you tell me he was out there?!)  
  
("I didn't know your cousin was coming by! I thought he was...")  
  
("You thought he was Pietro, didn't you?!")  
  
("You did too! Your cousin's voice could, like, pass for his!")  
  
Ranma stood outside, looking at the intercom dumbly, listening to the intercom with a couple big sweat drops hanging on the top of his head.  
  
"Uh, girls..."  
  
("I did not! I just happened to have Pietro on my mind at the time.")  
  
("Oh, like, sure you did. That's why your face light up and you said his name.")  
  
"Girls!!"  
  
("I, uh... WELL! I had him on my mind!")  
  
("I knew it! You do love him more than you're letting on!")  
  
"Hello! Girls! I'm getting really tiered of standing out here!"  
  
("C'mon break it up! Sorry about that, kid!") a deep male voice said over the intercom as the gate opened.  
  
"It's fine. I got use to girls fighting. [Boy ain't that the under statement of the year.]" Ranma said and then walked through the gate and up towards the house.  
  
{10 Minutes later}  
  
"I'm like really sorry about the whole mess!" Kitty said, looking at Ranma with a look that scared Ranma to now end knowing that look from his Fiancées sweet and goo-goo eyed.  
  
"Sure, sure. You said it enough. C-could you stop l-looking all goo- goo at me I-I have e-enough g-girls hanging over m-me as is. Also, could y- you back off a b-bit." Ranma said, leaning his back so far back on the arm rest he was 2 cm from falling off as Kitty lean in so close to him.  
  
"Huh?! Oh, my bad!" Kitty said, giving Ranma some room to sit up and breathe.  
  
"Yeah." Ranma sighed, leaning his head back.  
  
"So, Ranma, Uncle Genma said you were engaged to a girl living at a dojo in Nerima district. What she like?" Kagome asked, moving Kitty over so she could sit down beside Ranma.  
  
"Her name's Akane. She short tempered, uncute, stubborn, a real tomboy, and has no sex appeal." Ranma said, crossing his arms.  
  
"What about the other two?" Kagome asked with a sly look.  
  
"You have other Fiancées?! 2 of them?!" Kitty asked, looking a Ranma in surprise.  
  
"Shampoo and Ukyo are their names... And to tell you the truth I stole money from Nabiki, Akane's sister to get here. I had to get away from them before I went nuts! Not to mention the amount enemies I have who are after my Fiancées' hearts and so on." Ranma said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Are you in love with any of them?" Kagome asked, looking at Ranma.  
  
"Can we lay off my love life? So who's this Pietro?" Ranma asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Well, he's... Uh..." Kagome stammered, turning pink in the face as she looked away from him.  
  
"Boyfriend! Isn't he your first one?!" Ranma asked, looking Kagome turn pinker.  
  
"N-no... I've had one before! [And I miss him.]" Kagome said, looking back up at Ranma.  
  
"Is he good to you, respect you?!" Ranma asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
"Sure he is! He's nice, has a bit of an ego, does things with me, and takes me out to places." Kagome said, putting her hands on the back of her head.  
  
"Is he loyal?" Ranma asked, noticing that Kagome didn't say anything about that.  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked, standing up.  
  
"You left out loyal. To have a good relationship one has to loyal to the other and vise versa." Ranma said, looking at Kagome with a smile.  
  
"And this is coming from a guy with three fiancées!"  
  
"Kagome, I never did tell you but, before Pietro was kicked out of school last time, he had girls hanging all over him. He had a new girlfriend at least every two weeks." Kitty said, stretching her arms up in the air.  
  
"What?" Kagome deadpanned, staring blankly at Kitty.  
  
"Yep! He was real popular for a while." Kitty said, nodding her head.  
  
"Why that little..." Kagome and Ranma both hissed, making fists.  
  
"So you see why we don't want you around him. He'll only break your heart." Kitty said, looking at Kagome.  
  
"So what are you going to do about? I'm mean, how are you going to tell if he's loyal or not?" Ranma asked, standing up and stood in front of Kagome.  
  
"It's not I who's going to see if he is or isn't loyal it's WE! Me and you, cousin!" Kagome said, grabbing a vase of flowers.  
  
"'We?' Why do I have to--! (SPLASH) I hate you." a girl-type Ranma said, wringing out her shirt and knocked flowers over her head.  
  
"...!!" Kitty was speechless.  
  
"Kitty, I need some of your clothes!" Kagome said as Kitty slowly turned her head towards Kagome as if she was zombie.  
  
"Right this way..." Kitty said zombie like, standing up slowly and started up the stairs followed by Ranma and Kagome.  
  
{Kitty and Rogue's room}  
  
"Ranma, have you ever worn girls' clothing before?" Kagome asked as she and Kitty went through the closet.  
  
"Yes." Ranma said, looking down at her feet.  
  
"OOOO! Look at this! Try it on!" Kitty said, holding out a pale purple tank top with a pair of short, tight shorts faded white at white at the bottom.  
  
"Here the bra and the panties!" Kagome said, holding them in ball in her hands, turning a shad of pink.  
  
"Give me clothes minus the panties and the bra." Ranma said, taking the clothes out of Kitty's hands.  
  
"You're going to you boxers under that?" Kagome asked as Ranma started to take off her clothes.  
  
"And are you two going to watch the whole time I undress?" Ranma asked, undoing her shirt.  
  
"It's not like we haven't seen a naked girl before." Kitty said, looking at Ranma as Ranma sighed and took her shirt off and thin her under shirt with her back towards Kitty.  
  
"Than I guess it's a good thing I don't have any feminine modesty." Ranma said, looking at the shorts.  
  
"Here, Ranma, since you are going to wear you boxers try a skirt." Kagome said, handing Ranma a skirt that was white that came down to her knees.  
  
"Thanks." Ranma said, taking the skirt and slipped it on then the tank top.  
  
"Wow! That looks good on you. But let's take that pigtail out." Kitty said reaching for Ranma's hair.  
  
"No one touch my pigt--!" Ranma was cut off when she felt Kagome undoing her pigtail and then brush it out her fingers.  
  
"Now for some lipstick, eye shadow, and blush." Kitty said, holding up some make up.  
  
"I don't want or need make up! I look fine as is!" Ranma said, glaring at Kitty angrily.  
  
"Okay, no m-makeup then!" Kitty said, backing up a bit.  
  
"All right! I need you to flirt with him and then tell me if he is the cheating kind!" Kagome said, pulling Ranma out of the bedroom and back to the stairs.  
  
"I also got away from Japan so I wouldn't have to dress in girls clothing!" Ranma spat, walking down the steps.  
  
"The best place to go is the arcade this time of day. He like to play video games." Kagome said, handing Ranma a picture of Pietro.  
  
"And we'll be spying on you!" Kitty said, putting a baseball cap on her head.  
  
"You have any idea how sick this sounds! I'm a guy not a girl! By the way who's going to take us to the arcade?" Ranma asked as they walked outside.  
  
"I'm 16 now and I got my license!" Kitty said, holding out her license and the car keys as Kagome's eye nearly popped out of her head.  
  
"JEAN!!" Kagome yelled, running back inside.  
  
{15 minutes later}  
  
"Why couldn't I drive?" Kitty asked as they walked into the arcade.  
  
"So, Ranma, the way Kagome was talking about you I was expecting you to be a boy." Jean said, looking Ranma funny.  
  
"That's funny. I wonder why." Ranma said, staring daggers at Kagome.  
  
"Heh! I explain it later, Jean." Kagome said with a big goofy grin, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"So, is that him?" Ranma asked, pointing that the white haired teen, playing a racing game.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome nodded, closing her eyes.  
  
"Well, here it goes." Ranma said, making her way to Pietro.  
  
"You guys still didn't answer why I couldn't drive!" Kitty spat, looking at Jean and Kagome.  
  
{Pietro and Ranma}  
  
"What to do mean I lost! Damn machine! We'll see about that!" Pietro spat, about to put in another token when a hand stopped him.  
  
"Hi. I was wondering if could borrow one of your tokens. See had some mean, old man take mine. [I think I'm going to hurl!]" Ranma said, flipping her red hair behind her shoulder with her hand.  
  
"Uh... Sure! H-here take th-the whole bag! In fact here you can have this game!" Pietro said, giving Ranma the small bag of tokens and stood up so Ranma could play.  
  
"[It doesn't seem to be going well for his loyalty.] Oh, golly! Thank you so much, Mister! But I don't know how to play this game." Ranma said, sliding into the seat and wink at Pietro.  
  
"Well, it's easy. You just put your foot on this petal to give it some gas, this one is your break, and your steering wheel is like any other. It's not hard." Pietro said plainly, pointing to the petals and steering wheel.  
  
"Wow. That does sound easy. Could you show though? So I see how a master does it" Ranma said, wrapping a piece of her hair around her finger, making big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well, uh... I'm not that good at it! Besides I have to go anyways. I have to check on my girlfriend." Pietro said, looking down at the ground, turning a shade of pink, and he scratch the back of his neck.  
  
"OOOO! What's her name? Is it pretty? I bet it is![Please say Kagome!]" Ranma said, batter her eyes at him.  
  
"It is. It's K-Kagome. She from Japan." Pietro said, turning a shade pinker.  
  
"OOOO! Is it the same type of Kagome that in the old nursery rhyme?" Ranma asked, looking at Pietro.  
  
"Nursery rhyme?" Pietro asked, looking at Ranma funny.  
  
"It goes like this!" Ranma said with a smile  
  
{Jean, Kagome, and Kitty}  
  
"Please don't say that stupid rhyme." Kagome said, rubbing her sides of her head.  
  
"Your name is in a nursery rhyme?" Kitty and Jean asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
{Pietro and Ranma}  
  
"Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru. Yoake to ban ni. Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare.  
  
Kagome, Kagome, When does the bird inside the cage come out? At dawn and evenings. Who is in front of the back where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?" Ranma sang real cute like.  
  
{Jean, Kagome, and Kitty}  
  
Kagome did a face fault as Kitty and Jean looked surprised.  
  
(Pietro and Ranma)  
  
"Well, that was interesting. But I really got to get going. I also got to stop by my place to pick up few things." Pietro said, starting to walk off.  
  
"Okay then... Goodbye!" Ranma waved and then turn back to game but unknown to Ranma another teen was watching and want to get close to her.  
  
"Yo. Uh, hey... I saw what Pietro did a-a-and if you're looking for a new boyfriend I'm totally available. They call me Toad by the way." Toad said, getting right in Ranma's face.  
  
"Why the sudden change of girls?" Lance asked, knocking Toad in the head.  
  
"Well, seeing on how you all ready have girl I'll just be leaving." Ranma said, starting to get up.  
  
"Why did you have to do that for?! Uh, wait! It's not like that! She won't even come near me anyway. So what do say?" Toad asked, jumping over Ranma's head.  
  
"How 'bout no. Here's some reasons she won't come near you, you smell, your teeth are green, and you are weird. So buh bye." Ranma said, starting to leave again.  
  
"Uh, wait I-I-I'm better then I look!" Toad said, getting in front of Ranma yet again.  
  
"Toad, just leave the red head alone. She looks like she getting mad." Lance said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Shuddup! So uh... What do you say? Will you go out with me?" Toad asked as looked him get mighty mad and mighty grossed out.  
  
"RRRR!! Take a HIKE, SLIMY!!" Ranma yelled, kicking Toad out the front window of the arcade, which was about 25 feet away and then stomped back over to the girls.  
  
"I'm glad someone finally did that to him. Too bad is wasn't me." Jean said as they started to walk out the door.  
  
"We better get back to the mansion." Kitty said as they walked to the van.  
  
"Oh, Ranma. There is one more loyalty test I would like to run on Pietro!" Kagome said, looking at Ranma.  
  
"And that would be?" Ranma asked, raising a brow as the got into the van.  
  
/-/ A/N Well, how was that? He'll appear in the next chapter and towards the end. If you don't like it tell me and he'll only appear in the next chapter and that's it. Also on why they thought Ranma was Pietro because Richard Cox also did the second voice, of Ranma and I decided to use him yet again. I also found out that David Kaye, does both Xavier's voice and fluffy-sama's!(Lord Sesshou-Maru's!) Buh Bye!!/-/  
  
/1/ Sumimasen = sorry. (I looked it up on a Japanese-English online dictionary.)  
  
Mirii M. Banshii/Millie M. Banshee 


	10. The ugly thing called jealousy

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The ugly thing called jealousy  
  
/-/ A/N Well, here's the 10th chapter!/-/  
  
{Xavier Institution}  
  
"Hold on now? You want to make out like I'm a new suitor for you and see if he gets jealous?" Ranma asked, pouring a pot of hot water over her head.  
  
"Yep, that's the main idea." Kagome said, nodding her head.  
  
"Yeah, and you should have like plenty of practice with all those girls after you." Kitty said, taking the pot away from boy-type Ranma.  
  
"You owe me for this, cousin." Ranma said, putting his hair back into his pigtail.  
  
"Whoa. Stop for second! I don't get this whole hot water and cold water thing?" Jean said, looking at Ranma.  
  
"Think of him as a mood ring. You now how mood rings change colors by heat. Well, he changes sex by either hot water or cold water." Kagome said, patting Ranma on the shoulder.  
  
"A mood ring?" Ranma asked, looking annoyed at his cousin.  
  
"Well, it was the best example I could think of!" Kagome said, putting on a cute smile as Rogue walked in.  
  
"Kag, Pietro just called he said he'll be here in a couple of minutes and knowin' him he probably does mean a couple of minutes." Rogue said, walking back out of the room.  
  
"Oh, no! Ranma, come with me into the living room. I want you to act as if you are trying to take advantage of me. Kitty, stand in the door here and Jean you go to the front door and tell Kitty when you see him and Kitty you tell us." Kagome said, pulling Ranma into the other room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" the girls said, going to their posts.  
  
"Now just how I'm going to act like I'm taking advantage of you?"  
  
"Kiss! Hug me! Say sweet words to me! Anything!"  
  
{Front door}  
  
"Kitty, tell Kagome he's here!" Jean said as Kitty nodding her head.  
  
{Living room}  
  
"He's here!" Kitty said, getting out of the doorway.  
  
"Quick, uh, hug and kiss me!" Kagome said, in a hurry wrapping Ranma's arms around her and pressed her lip to his.  
  
"Hmmm?!!" Ranma hummed in shock.  
  
"She's right in there." Jean said, pointing to the living room.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, I got you some-- WHAT THE HELL?!!!" Pietro yelled, he eyes nearly popping out of his head, as he dropped the gift bag on the floor.  
  
"You jerk, get off me!" Kagome yelled, slapping Ranma in the face.  
  
"OW!! Oh, but dear, sweet Kagome, I love you with all of my heart! I've always loved you since I first laid eyes on you!" Ranma said, taking Kagome's hands into his, looking all goo-goo at her with big handprint on his face.  
  
"Let go, you wolf! I have no intentions of loving you!" Kagome spat, pulling her hands out his.  
  
"Then I will make you love me, Kagome!" Ranma said, giving Kagome another big kiss as Pietro watched in shock and anger turning redder and redder every second.  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!!!!(POOOOW)" Pietro screamed as he landed a hard punch to Ranma's face, before Ranma could even sense Pietro coming, sending him onto coffee table, braking it.  
  
"EEEEEEYOW!!! OWWWW!!" Ranma screamed, rubbing the side of his face and stood up.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY KAGOME!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" Pietro yelled, charging at Ranma.  
  
"Oh, shit!!" Ranma said, jumping over Pietro's head just in time to be missed by the wild punch.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Pietro yelled as Ranma took off out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Pietro!" Kagome said, trying to stop Pietro before he and Ranma got into a fight.  
  
"Don't say anything, Kagome! He's going to get the pounding of his life!" Pietro yelled, running after Ranma.  
  
"Looks like it worked, Kagome." Kitty said, walking in as Kagome jumped over the back of the couch in hurry.  
  
"It over worked! Pietro and Ranma are going to kill each other!" Kagome said, running towards the fighting sounds, taking place up stairs as everyone down stairs ran out from where ever they were to see what was going on.  
  
"Kagome, what is going on up there?" Xavier asked, looking at Kagome ran up the steps.  
  
"Well..." Kagome said, looking down at Xavier as if to say 'I don't know what to do.'  
  
"Get your conniving ass back here!!" Pietro yelled as Ranma ran past Kagome with Pietro racing past him on the steps.  
  
"WHOA!! Kagome, I don't want to hurt him! Do something!!" Ranma yelled jumping up into the air so Pietro couldn't kick him the stomach .  
  
"Pietro!! Stop!! Listen to me!!" Kagome said, putting a hand on Pietro's shoulder.  
  
"Not now, Kagome!!" Pietro said, chasing Ranma off the steps.  
  
"Help, Kagome! Plea-he-he-se!!" Ranma yelled, looking worried, dodging side to side as Pietro's punches barely missed his head.  
  
"Fight back is all I can say!" Kagome said as Ranma jumped up again and landed a kick into Pietro's face, sending him the ground.  
  
"UGH!! Why you!!" Pietro barked, getting off the ground.  
  
"Listen! This was Kagome's idea!" Ranma said, starting to dodge punches again.  
  
"Don't you dare blame anything on Kagome!" Pietro yelled, actually landing a punch on Ranma's face sending him through the front doors and down the front steps, knocking Ranma senseless.  
  
"When did he get so strong?!" Scott asked, looking at Kagome's shocked face.  
  
"I haven't a clue!" Kagome said, looking at Scott.  
  
"You'll die!!" Pietro yelled, aiming a fist at the dazed Ranma.  
  
"Ranma! Snap out of it!" Kitty yelled from the door as Ranma shook his head a saw the punch coming.  
  
"YIKES!!" Ranma yelled as the punch land on his face but more like an after image of his face.  
  
"EEEEYOUCH!!" Pietro yelled, pulling his fist out of the hole in the concrete.  
  
"Remind me not to get hit by a mad Pietro." Even said, looking at the hole in the concrete.  
  
"Yo! Can't we talk about this man to man?!" Ranma asked, sitting up in a tree.  
  
"Get down from there and fight!" Pietro yelled, running up to the tree.  
  
"Listen to me! Ranma isn't in love with me! It was a test to see if you would get jealous! To see if you really care for me! Ranma is my cousin!" Kagome yelled, running down the steps.  
  
"Your... Cousin...?" Pietro asked, turning around to look at Kagome.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome said, nodding her head.  
  
"This was a test to see if I cared about you enough to get jealous if another boy started kissing you and stuff?" Pietro asked, looking at Kagome walk up to him.  
  
"It's fair enough to say you past. With flying colors even." Ranma said, climbing out of the tree.  
  
"[I feel like an idiot.] Uh, sorry." Pietro said, giving Ranma his hand in apology.  
  
"It's fine. Oh, wait a minute! He-ya!" Ranma said, flipping Pietro to the ground.  
  
"Uff!! What the was for?!" Pietro asked, holding a fist up to Ranma.  
  
"Oh, that for that hard punch in the living room." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
"Ranma, don't antagonize." Kagome said, hitting Ranma in the head.  
  
"Are you still wanting to fight?" Pietro asked, glaring dead into Ranma's face.  
  
"Tempting. Very tempting. But no." Ranma said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"So you're a chicken." Pietro said, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm never chicken! I'll take you up on that fight." Ranma said, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"No, no, no! Pietro, I'm tell don't go one on one with Ranma!" Kagome said, getting in between Pietro and Ranma.  
  
"This guys a push over." Pietro said, walking around Kagome as Kagome sighed.  
  
"Ranma, don't render him unconscious please." Kagome said, walking off.  
  
"Okay!" Ranma said, starting to charge at Pietro.  
  
"Kagome, what do you mean 'don't render him unconscious?'" Xavier asked as Kagome walked back in side and turn around.  
  
"EEEEEYAAA!!" Pietro yelled, flying through the air and land in front on the broken front doors.  
  
"That's why." Kagome said, sliding a dazed Pietro inside.  
  
{5 minutes later}  
  
"You cheated!" Pietro barked, as Kagome wrapped bandages around Pietro's head.  
  
"It was only one punch." Ranma said, sitting a cross from Pietro.  
  
"You still cheated." Pietro said, putting an ice pack on his head.  
  
"Oh, and you knocking through the doors and down the steps wasn't cheating? You were lucky I didn't kick you." Ranma said, putting an ice bag on his head as well.  
  
"Yeah. God only knows where you would have landed." Kagome said, sitting down beside Pietro.  
  
"Feh." Pietro breathed, crossing his arms and turned his face away from Kagome.  
  
"(ahem) Pietro, I notice something funny during your rather unusual fight." Xavier said, coming into the room.  
  
"Oh, yeah?! And what would that be?" Pietro asked, turning to look at Xavier.  
  
"Since when were you able to knock people through doors and punch holes in concrete?" Xavier asked as Pietro's face turned into a shock puzzled look.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even really remember sending Ranma through the doors." Pietro said, looking at Xavier.  
  
"There are the doors. Here's my head. My head went through the doors." Ranma said, pointing at the doors that are being repaired and his head.  
  
"Don't get smart." Pietro spat, getting into Ranma's face.  
  
"Mmmm!!" Ranma hummed, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"(sigh) Oh, boy. Pietro, are you sure you don't remember?" Xavier asked, looking at Pietro grab hold of Ranma's pigtail and pulled.  
  
"No, not a bit of it. I really don't remember anything after I saw Ranma and Kagome together in the living room. Ow!" Pietro said, turning his head to look at Xavier as Ranma grabbed hold of Pietro's ear and pulled.  
  
"That is odd." Xavier said as Kagome watched the two boys grab each other's hair and ears and pulled.  
  
[Guess they'll never give up trying to beat each other.] Kagome thought, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, Pietro, you left this on the floor." Xavier said, handing Pietro the gift bag.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Here, Kagome. This is yours." Pietro said, handing Kagome the gift bag.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Kagome said, taking the gift bag and opened it.  
  
Inside the gift bag was a little white jewelry box. Kagome put her hand into the bag and pulled it out. She then opened it, revealing a silver ring with a piece of polished jade in it. Kagome looked at the ring and then at Pietro and then at the ring again. She then took the ring out the box and put it on. She then wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Pietro went bright pink as Ranma made kissy sounds and Xavier just looked the other way.  
  
(BONK)  
  
"Shut it!!" Pietro snapped, hit Ranma on the top of the head.  
  
"Touchy!" Ranma said, rolling his yes.  
  
"Pietro, how did you get this?! It's beautiful!" Kagome said, looking at the new ring on her finger.  
  
"I was saving up for a while to buy something I wanted but I bought that instead. RANMA!! " Pietro said, turning even pinker and looked down at his feet only to Ranma with if index fingers in his mouth and his tongue hanging.  
  
"Boy, is your face I bright shade of pink." Ranma said, under the sole of Pietro's shoe on his face.  
  
"It'll be red in minute if you don't buzz off!" Pietro snapped as Ranma removed the shoe out of his face and sat back up in the chair.  
  
"Hmph. Fine I'll leave. Beside have to get back to the hotel and unpack anyways. Oh, and Pietro if you do anything to hurt Kagome I'll hurt you!" Ranma said, walking out the front doors and then down the steps.  
  
{Just outside the gates}  
  
[I really hope this Pietro is worthy enough for my cousin.] Ranma thought, looking back the building.  
  
(WHACK THUD)  
  
Ranma was hit on the back of the head by something heavy and fell to the ground a two people dress in black picked him up and ran off into the woods.  
  
{20 minutes later. Elemental Fortress.}  
  
"C'mon! wake up!" Azumi said, kicking Ranma lightly in the side.  
  
"Nm... Ow! My head." Ranma said, slowly sitting up.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough." Azumi said, handing him a cup of water.  
  
"Who are?! And what do you want with me?" Ranma asked, looking at Azumi.  
  
"My name is Azumi. You are at the Elemental Fortress for one reason and that is to protect your cousin. We believe she is being targeted by someone." Azumi said, looking Ranma stare blank at her.  
  
"OOOO! They look so soft. Are those real?" Ranma asked, reaching up and grabbed Azumi's dog-ears and rubbed.  
  
"(RRRR) Cut that out! I'm serious!" Azumi yelled, knocking Ranma's hands off her ears.  
  
"All right! Geez... So what is up with Kagome being targeted?" Ranma asked, looking at Azumi.  
  
"Your cousin is a powerful priestess. We believe she is bring targeted by someone wanting use her powers to free demon here on this land. We want you to keep a close eye on her." Azumi said as Kouga and Sesshou- Maru walked into the hut.  
  
"Otherwise Kagome may be killed." Sesshou-Maru said, looking down at Ranma sit on the floor.  
  
"Killed?!" Ranma asked, jumping up to his feet.  
  
"This person doesn't care whether or not she dies." Kouga said, looking at Ranma.  
  
"Then why are you standing do something to protect her." Ranma said, looking at Kouga with worry.  
  
"We're doing what we can. We have a spy. He will be checking in time to time and until we know when they plan to capture Kagome and release my brother from his tomb you will being training with us." Sesshou-Maru said, throwing Ranma some train clothes.  
  
"Training, huh? What kind of training are we talking about here?" Ranma asked, with sly eyes and a smirk on his face thinking about learning some new techniques.  
  
"Training that may be worth your while." Sesshou-Maru said, with a smirk.  
  
/-/ A/N Well, that was the 10th chapter! Buh Bye!!/-/  
  
Millie M. Banshee 


	11. Go our separate ways

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Go our separate ways  
  
/-/ A/N Yay! Chapter 11 is here. Songfic part. My happy ending by Avril Lavigne. This is my longest story yet./-/  
  
Pietro came home late. He and Kagome had gone out to eat after Ranma left for the 10th time that past two weeks to check on Kagome. He walked in the door and started up the steps when her heard Mystique on phone. He listened in for minute and realized Mystique was talking his father. He didn't like the way it was going. He went into the other room and picked up the other phone, putting a hand over the mouth-part so they couldn't hear him.  
  
"Mystique, how much more will it be until Pietro wins over her heart?"  
  
"Not much. I do believe it's very close to time. In fact I think he has, though I think his heart as been won over by her. I do believe he's going to protect her."  
  
"If so then you or I can get rid of him. Nothing will keep me from getting that demon to getting rid of the X-Men. Kagome is the only person that can free him and if she tries to kills the demon after she releases him then I'll kill her too."  
  
"But, Magneto, that is such a waste of young life. Do you have to kill the kids?"  
  
"They are obstacles and if they must be gotten rid of so be it!"  
  
"Yes, Magneto."  
  
Mystique hung up the phone and then walked up stairs. Pietro sat down in a chair looking mighty worried and fearful. His father cared nothing for him. He was going to be killed by his own father but the worst of it was he was also going to kill Kagome after she's done her job. No way in hell could he let that happen to her. He had to tell her but could he tell her every thing? If he did Kagome would hate him but it was better than having her killed. He stood up and kept his head down as he walked up stairs and into his room.  
  
{The next night in the park}  
  
"Oh, wow! I've never been here at the park before at night. It's so different." Kagome said, cling to Pietro's arm as they walked down dimly lit path light by orange lamps.  
  
"Yeah." Pietro deadpanned, looking down at his feet.  
  
"What's up with you? You've been like this all day." Kagome asked, looking up at the sulking Pietro.  
  
"Kagome... There's s-something I have to t-tell you." Pietro said, hiding his face from Kagome.  
  
"What...? Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked, holding on to Pietro's arm tighter.  
  
"Kagome, I can't see you anymore." Pietro said, looking into Kagome's eyes with is face twisted in sadness.  
  
"Wha... What do you mean?" Kagome asked, back into Pietro's eyes.  
  
Pietro quickly turned his eyes from her. He couldn't look into those sweet brown eyes. Pietro bit his lip and sighed. He then pulled out a piece of paper. He couldn't tell Kagome face to face. He looked back at her worried face staring back up him.  
  
/-/ A/N This songfic will have the Kagome and Pietro singing. Weak I know. (K) Kagome. (P) Pietro./-/  
  
(K) "Let's talk this over. It's like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hangin' in a city so dead. Held up so high on such a break a thread."  
  
Pietro handed Kagome the paper that tells her everything. Kagome read over it her face of worry turned into one of anger. She looked back up Pietro with anger.  
  
(K) "You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be. You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were ment to be, supposed to be. But we lost it. All of our memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending! So much for my happy ending! Oh, oh, So much for my happy ending! Oh, oh!"  
  
Pietro looked back into her eyes, starting to look angry himself.  
  
(P) "You've got your dumb friends. I know what they say. They say I'm difficult but so are they. But they don't know me! Do they even know you?!"  
  
(K) "All the things you hide from me! All the shit that you do! You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be. You were everything, everything that I wanted! We were ment to be, supposed to be! But we lost it. All of our memories so close to me just fade away! All this time you were pretending! So much for my happy ending! It's nice to know that you were there! Thank for acting like you care and making me feel like I was the only one. It's nice to know we had it all! Thanks for watching as I fall and letting me know we were done.  
  
(K) "[He was everything, everything that I wanted!] We were ment to be, supposed to be! But we lost it. All of our memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending! So much for my happy ending! So much for my happy ending! You were everything, everything that I wanted! We were ment to be, supposed to be! But we lost it. All of our memories so close to me just fade away! All this time you were pretending! So much for my happy ending! Oh, oh! "So much for my happy ending!"  
  
Kagome then turned on her heel as started to walk off crying as Pietro started to walk off in the other direction with his hands in his pockets. He then felt something hit back of his head he turned around and looked down at saw the ring he had bought her laying in the dim light of street lamps on the ground. He picked it up and looked up to see Kagome's back towards him running off.  
  
"So much for my happy ending." Pietro said, putting the ring in his pocket.  
  
Up in a tree sat four people. One was Kikyou, one was Ranma, one was Shippou, and the last one was Azumi. They watched on as they went their own ways. They looked at each other for a little bit before talking about it.  
  
"So it seems Pietro broke up with her to protect her." Kikyou said, looking at the other Elementals.  
  
"He has a better heart than I give him credit for but I'm still going hurt him for hurting Kagome." Ranma said, making a fist.  
  
"Calm down, Ranma. Once this Magneto person finds out what happed things will get bad. We need to protect Kagome more now than ever." Azumi said, leaning on Shippou.  
  
"Agreed. And a cording to our little spy, our blood sucking spy, we may also need to watch over Pietro." Shippou said, putting an arm around Azumi.  
  
"Speaking of that bug... Where did Myouga go? I haven't seen him in while." Ranma said, looking at Shippou.  
  
"Knowing him who knows. I just hope he's doing his job." Kikyou said, jumping down from the tree followed by the others.  
  
"Kikyou, there was something that's been eating at me for a while. You said you wanted to die with Inu-Yasha but here you still remain. Why is that?" Shippou asked, looking up at the dead miko.  
  
"It does not concern you, Shippou." Kikyou said, starting to walk out of the park.  
  
"Maybe it's because she fell in love with Kouga." Azumi whispered into Shippou's ear.  
  
"You think so?" Shippou asked as Azumi nodded her head.  
  
"Shuddup." Kikyou said, picking up her pace.  
  
"OOOO! She did!" the three chimed with big grins on their faces.  
  
[Little in grants!] Kikyou thought, walking even fast as shade pink ran across her face.  
  
"While were on this subject of love... Azumi, do you think y-your father w-w-would approve o-of us g-getting married?!" Shippou asked, rubbing the back of his head, turning pink as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Why, Shippou, are you asking me... To marry you?!!" Azumi asked turning pink herself, looking at Shippou go even pinker.  
  
"W-w-well, uh, yeah... I-I've mean meaning to ask you f-for a while but... Not around your father." Shippou said, looking at Azumi with a big smile.  
  
"Well, I guess my answer is yes. If father doesn't kill you that is! Hahaha! Uh, Shippou! Shippou, I was only kidding about father! Oh, Shippou!" Azumi said as Shippou turned blue in the face and looked forward in fear and shock, totally stiff.  
  
"Not the best thing to say, was it?!" Ranma asked, looking at Shippou, waving a hand in front of the kitsune's face.  
  
{Xavier institution}  
  
"Waaaah!! (sniff hic)." Kagome cried into her pillow as Jean, Kitty, and Rogue stood in the door.  
  
"Poor Kagome. She was really in love with him." Jean said, looking at Kagome crying.  
  
"I told her that Pietro was trouble. Now look at her. She's like a total mess." Kitty said, leaning up against the door frame.  
  
"I'm gonna ring, tat jerk's neck for hurtin' 'er." Rogue said, making fist.  
  
"Better yet better... Let Ranma do it. You've seen how he took Pietro out with just one punch a couple of weeks ago." Kitty said, looking at Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, Ranma could do some damage if he wanted to. But I think we better leave Kagome alone though. Let her sort out her feelings." Jean said, looking at the other girls.  
  
"Right." They said as they all started to leave.  
  
Now that Kagome was alone she looked up from her pillow to the picture frame with Inu-Yasha, Pietro, and her in it. She grabbed the picture frame and opened the back and took out the picture of her and Pietro. She looked it at for a little while be for tearing it to shreds and throwing it away. How could that jackass do that to her? Build up her love and trust for him and then brake it. She wanted to just yell a bombardment of sits at him if he was Inu-Yasha. She put the picture frame back together and then laid back down on her bed picking up Kirara and put her on her belly.  
  
"Oh, Kirara, I've made such a fool of myself falling for that pretender. Everyone was right about him but I was so sure he wasn't what they said he was. Now his father is after me to release some evil youkai and now I'm being guarded because of it. I should have listened to them." Kagome said, petting the two tailed cat.  
  
{Boarding house}  
  
"YOU IDIOT!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO DO ONCE I TELL HIM?!!" Mystique yelled, looking at Pietro solemn face as he stared at he floor.  
  
"I don't care." Pietro said, never taking his eyes off the floor.  
  
"Don't... Care...? Pietro your father is going to--"  
  
"Kill me. I heard you and my father talking on the other phone in the other room." Pietro said, looking up at Mystique's face.  
  
"How much?" Mystique asked, walking up closer to him.  
  
"The last little bit about him killing me and Kagome off if we should get in his way. The way I feel right know I don't care if he DOES kill me. I feel awful. I would rather die then have Kagome be killed off when she has done nothing to deserve to die!" Pietro said, looking back down at the ground.  
  
"Then you didn't hear that your father was coming in today. He'll be here very soon and you haul off and make a death wish!" Mystique yelled, grabbing hold of Pietro's shoulders.  
  
"Why do you even care if I should die or not. It's common knowledge you've always hated me. Think of this as me getting off your back. You know what they say, out of sight, out of mind. Once I'm gone you don't have to think about me anymore." Pietro said, knocking Mystique's hands of his shoulders.  
  
"Pietro..." Mystique said as Pietro slowly drudged up the steps.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Now just leave me alone, hag." Pietro said, disappearing at the top step as he turned down the hall.  
  
['Hag?'] Mystique mused, blinking a couple of times, raising a brow at the comment.  
  
{Pietro's room}  
  
Pietro walked into his room and looked longingly at his messy bed and got into it. He lied down on his back and stared up at the ceiling with is hands behind his head on the pillow. He sighed as he thought about what he had done to Kagome. How could he have been such an idiot? Right now wished Kagome was in the room to say, 'Pietro, you are such an idiot.' Just so he would fell better. He then looked down at his shirt. He remember that instead of dinner with the prize she got from archery at school they would got to mall. She had bought him that shirt. It was bright red and baggy. Kagome said that it reminded her of a friend she may never see again.  
  
Why had he chosen this night to wear this shirt? Was it because of Kagome and knowing wearing might make him feel better think about the time they had bought it to get his mind off the brake up? Or was there something else to it? He had also notice he was been wearing a lot of red things lately and Kagome seemed to like it. She said he looked good in red. Pietro then closed his eyes and heard the window creak open and something land on the windowsill. He thought he was his father coming to knock the shit out of him. Pietro sat up to look, only to see two people.  
  
One was a woman with white hair, yellow eyes, a crescent moon on her forehead, dog-ears, a black body suit, white armor, a sword, and a filter mask on. The other was a man with black hair in a pigtail, brown eyes, a black body suit, orange armor, and filter mask on. The two people then stepped out of the window and walk towards him. Pietro narrowed his eyes at them. The man in orange armor walked up to Pietro with his eyes narrowed as will. He then raised his hand and slapped Pietro in face.  
  
"You idiot! How dare you do that to Kagome! Remember I said I'd hurt you if you hurt her!" the man spat as Pietro wiped the blood from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Ranma? Nice getup! Where'd you get it?" Pietro asked as Ranma removed the filter mask.  
  
"We are the Elementals. Ranma here is our newest recruit to protect the demon grave that your father longs after. My name is Azumi." Azumi said walking up to Pietro.  
  
"Ranma, you're with them?" Pietro asked, looking at Ranma's stern face.  
  
"Here. Put this on." Ranma said, throwing Pietro the same type suit he and Azumi are wearing with red armor complete with filter mask.  
  
"We watched you tonight, Pietro. You care for her. You would even die for her. You said and I quote, 'I would rather die then have Kagome be killed off when she has done nothing to deserve to die!' end quote." Azumi said, looking at Pietro's shocked eyes.  
  
"You were spying on m-- OUCH!!" Pietro yelled, feeling something bite the side of his neck.  
  
(SWAT)  
  
"What the..." Pietro said, after swatting the thing that bit him and looked down at the weird looking thing on the palm of his hand.  
  
"No, I wasn't us that spied on you. It was that flea demon in your hand there." Azumi said, looking at flea sit up and shake his head.  
  
"Flea, eh?" Pietro asked, looking at the flea in his hand.  
  
"Hm. Yes, my name is Myouga. I had been watching your father for the longest time. He is planning to take Lady Kagome tonight." Myouga said, looking at the talking flea in surprise.  
  
"What?! Tonight?!" Pietro asked, looking at Ranma and Azumi.  
  
"That suit and armor there is given to you. You, as is Ranma, are new comers to the Elements. Both of you are temporary though." Myouga said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
"So, put the suit on! We're the only ones that can hopefully stop him here at the mansion. The others are back at the grave on watch." Azumi said, walking back to the window and jumped down.  
  
"All right." Pietro said, taking suit and armor into his hands.  
  
/-/ A/N Well, that was the eleventh chapter. I hope its getting to be more fun. Buh Bye!/-/  
  
Millie M. Banshee 


	12. InuYasha revived

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Inu-Yasha revived  
  
/-/ A/N Hope you like it!/-/  
  
{Last time}  
  
"Hm. Yes, my name is Myouga. I had been watching your father for the longest time. He is planning to take Lady Kagome tonight." Myouga said, looking at the talking flea in surprise.  
  
"What?! Tonight?!" Pietro asked, looking at Ranma and Azumi.  
  
"That suit and armor there is given to you. You, as is Ranma, are new comers to the Elements. Both of you are temporary though." Myouga said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
"So, put the suit on! We're the only ones that can hopefully stop him here at the mansion. The others are back at the grave on watch." Azumi said, walking back to the window and jumped down.  
  
"All right." Pietro said, taking suit and armor into his hands.  
  
{Present time}  
  
Pietro quickly put on the suit and mask. He was surprise who well it fit him. He and Ranma along with Myouga jumped out the window down to Azumi. They then raced off towards the Institution. They really hoped they could make it there in time.  
  
{Xavier Institution Front yard 5 minutes later}  
  
"EEEEE!! HELP ME!!" Kagome screamed as Magneto grabbed a hold of her and started to fly off.  
  
"Kagome!" Scott yelled, chasing after her but was tripped up when Toads tongue wrapped around his legs.  
  
"Let go over her!" Jean yelled, floating some broken branches off the ground and then sent them towards Magneto.  
  
"I've had enough of you!" Magneto yelled, sending chains as the branches knocking them out of the way and then sent one chain at Jean and knocked her out cold.  
  
"SOUL RELINQUISHER!!" Someone yelled, high above Magneto.  
  
Magneto looked up to see a blast of energy in the shape of claws coming at him. Magneto quickly dodged it and watched the energy hit the ground, leaving deep scratch looking chasms in the ground. He looked back up to see a girl with white hair, dog-ears, and armor on came strait at him as she descended.  
  
"Who the devil are you?!" Magneto yelled, holding onto Kagome tighter as Kagome turned around to see the woman as well.  
  
"I'm one the Elementals, you jackass!" Azumi yelled, getting ready for another attack.  
  
[Who is she?! She looks like a hanyou! Dog ears, silver hair, and... A crescent moon on her forehead. I don't believe it.] Kagome thought, looking off in dumb shock at the hanyou in front of her.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Magneto yelled, sending chains at Azumi.  
  
The chains came at Azumi. She raised her hand up to slice through the chains but only to get knocked in the head by a metal pipe. She went limp and fell to the ground putting a deep hole in it. Azumi sat up, rubbed her head, and crawled out of the hole and saw Kirara.  
  
"Kirara, get over here!!" Azumi yelled as the large demon cat came towards her.  
  
"Who is that?!" Lance asked, looking at Sabretooth who growled and ran over towards Azumi.  
  
Azumi quickly mounted Kirara when she felt someone hit her head hard and fell off of Kirara. She looked up to see the same mutant she had beat up a little more than a month ago.  
  
"This is for taking off my hand!!(RRRRR)" Sabretooth growled, punching at Azumi.  
  
"KYAAAA!!" Azumi screamed as something fast ran by her and picked her up.  
  
Pietro had done a last second rescue for Azumi. He raced over to X- Men who were regrouping. While still up the air Magneto was hit in the back of the head by something or someone, sending him down some in his altitude. Kagome started screaming again when the person how had knocked Magneto in the head came down at him again a grabbed Kagome out of his arms. He landed a sideways kick to Magneto's head sending him to the ground. The person with Kagome in his arms landed beside Azumi and Pietro.  
  
"Kagome, you can let go of my neck. You're hurting me!" Ranma said, trying to pull Kagome off his neck.  
  
"Did you knock him out?!" Pietro asked through his filter mask, looking Ranma.  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't land a kick like I wanted to with Kagome in my arms." Ranma said, looking at Pietro.  
  
"Ranma! Pietro!" Xavier's voice sounded from behind them as the boys went stiff with a looked of fear on their faces.  
  
"Uh-oh!" They both said in unison, turning their heads to look at the X-Men as Azumi looked at them and shook her head.  
  
"Ranma?! PIETRO?!!" Kagome screamed, looking at the two boys as they shook in fear.  
  
"Uh, w-we can e-explain!!" they both said, ducking behind Azumi as Azumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"You had better!" Kagome said, walking up to the three as they stepped back.  
  
"Pietro!" Magneto said, standing up and looked at his son.  
  
Pietro turned back around to look at his farther when he felt a chain wrap around his neck and pulled him up into the air. Pietro started pulling at the chain as they started to choke him. Azumi quickly jumped up after Pietro when she felt something sharp pierce her shoulder, sending her back down, and pinning her to a tree.  
  
Ranma was about to get Pietro down when he got hit the back of the head with a metal pipe sending him to the ground. Scott quickly pressed the button on his visor and shot at the chain, breaking it. Pietro landed on his side and pulled the chain off his neck. He then saw Magneto wrap chain around Kagome's waist and pulled her towards him. Pietro got up and started running toward his father when he felt something in his ankles pull him to a stop He landed on his belly and slid to a stop. He turned around to look at his ankles and saw nothing around them to trip him up. He the looked back up seeing Magneto take off with a screaming Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!" Pietro yelled, trying to get back on his feet but couldn't.  
  
"Pietro, if you try to move you will find that you can't. When you little a put some metal in your ankles to prevent you from ever attacking me if you should betray me. I never thought I had to use it though. Everyone we're leaving we have business else where." Magneto said, flying off out of sight followed by Mystique, Blob, Toad, Avalanche, and Sabretooth.  
  
"Kirara, follow him." Azumi said to the large cat demon flew in the same direction, trying to pull the metal rod out of her shoulder.  
  
"Damn HIM!! DAMN HIM TO HELL!!!" Pietro yelled, feeling the metal in he ankles loosen their hold as he stood.  
  
"Ranma, are you okay?!" Kitty asked, running up to Ranma and sat him up.  
  
"Which way did go? Which did he go?" Ranma slurred, sounding drunk.  
  
"He's fine." Azumi said, rotating her shoulder.  
  
"We've got to go after him!" Pietro said, looking at everyone.  
  
"Well, yeah, but we have no way of telling where he's going." Logan said, looking at Pietro.  
  
"You don't but I do. At mine, Ranma's, and Pietro top speed it take between 5 to 10 minutes to get there but at the rate you move it's around 40 minutes strait through these woods around your place." Azumi said, looking at them as they all seemed to moan.  
  
"And that's the short cut version. Be thankful." Ranma said, putting a hand on the large lump of his head.  
  
"Then let's go already!" Evan said, looking at Ranma and Azumi.  
  
{40 minutes later}  
  
"Father! Father, are you here?!" Azumi yelled, running to the fortress first finding no one.  
  
"Azumi, are they here?" Ranma asked, running in.  
  
"No, I don't-- Uh, what this?" Azumi asked, picking up a letter.  
  
"It's a letter." Ranma said, looking at as Azumi just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, baka! It says, 'Azumi, there is trouble out in the woods. Spirits have appeared. Kikyou is going to see if she can find to cause of it but we have to protect her. Your father wants you and Ranma to say here. The kids are asleep. Wake them when you get here. Kouga.' You don't have to tell me twice. Let everyone in. I'll go wake the kids." Azumi said, walking towards the kids' hut.  
  
"Right!" Ranma nodded, walking the other.  
  
{30 minutes later}  
  
"Get us through the barrier." Magneto said, pushing Kagome towards the barrier.  
  
"Hmph." Kagome snorted as she put and hand out the barrier disappeared.  
  
"Keep walking." Sabretooth said, pushing Kagome.  
  
[Jerks! If a youkai was sealed away on purpose why set it free? And it's guard to boot. That hanyou girl though was quite odd. She had blue crescent moon on her forehead just like Sesshou-Maru did. But Sesshou-Maru hates humans.] Kagome thought as they got closer to the fortress.  
  
{Element fortress}  
  
/-/ A/N Remember the kids are named after the Miroku and Sango. By the way the fortress looks like the village Sango was raised and trained in./-/  
  
"Auntie Azumi! We see them!" Sango yelled on top of look out post.  
  
"All right. X-Men, you stay here in front. No doubt Magneto will go around to the back to the grave. All remaining Elementals let's move towards the grave." Azumi said, running towards the grave followed by Ranma, Miroku, Sango, and Pietro.  
  
"So it begins." Logan said as walls started to brake as Sabretooth and Blob started to brake through.  
  
"Knock, knock! Anyone home! Heh, heh!" Toad laughed as he, Blob, Lance, Mystique, and Sabretooth walked in.  
  
"Don't you know it's better to have someone let in than just braking in!" Scott said, standing among his friend who were already to fight.  
  
"Uh-oh! How did you get here so fast?!" Blob asked, looking at the X- Men.  
  
"That's for us to know and for you to find out!" Kitty said as everyone started the attack.  
  
{Grave}  
  
Pietro, Ranma, Azumi, Sango, and Miroku waited and watched for Magneto and Kagome. Their wait didn't take long. Magneto landed in front them with Kagome his hands. Everyone got into a fighting stance. Their weapons were made out stone and bone they weren't taking any chances. Sango and Miroku walked out first. They both had a Hiraikotsu in their hands. Sango was wearing the same color armor her ancestor Sango wore and Miroku was wearing purple armor. They both still carried the curse of their from ancestor Miroku.  
  
"Stop right there, mister!" Miroku said, holding his Hiraikotsu up as did Sango.  
  
"Out of my way, brats." Magneto said, taking a stepping forward.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!" the two yelled, sending the smaller versions of the original Hiraikotsu at Magneto.  
  
"What the...?" Magneto asked, two large boomerangs came at him.  
  
"EEEEE!!" Kagome yelled as Magneto flew up into the air.  
  
"Oh, it missed!" Sango said as boomerangs started to return.  
  
"Troublesome kids!" Magneto said, removing the chains from around Kagome and sent them at the kids.  
  
"Run!" they yelled as the chains came at them.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!!" Azumi yelled, running towards the kids and grabbed them right as the chains came at them.  
  
The Azumi pushed the two siblings out of the way as the chain ran through her chest suspending her in the air. Once the long chain exited her body Azumi landed on the ground in front the kids.  
  
"NO!! Auntie Azumi!!" Sango cried, running up to Azumi, followed by Miroku.  
  
"Auntie Azumi, please wake up!!" Miroku said, shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Pathetic. Now for the rest of you!" Magneto then sent the chains at the two kids and hurled them to a tree knocking them out.  
  
"You monster! They were just kids!" Kagome yelled, kicking Magneto's leg.  
  
"Ow! Stop that!" Magneto yelled, slapping Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Ranma yelled, running up to Magneto and then took a jump to get up high enough to him.  
  
"Ranma, watch out!" Kagome yelled as Ranma was sent to ground with a chain around his neck.  
  
"ENOUGH!! FATHER, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!" Pietro yelled, picking up some rocks.  
  
"Don't try it, Pietro." Magneto said, using the metal in his feet to left him off the ground sent him into a tree.  
  
"PIETRO!!" Kagome screamed as Magneto landed in front of the tree.  
  
"Stop your screaming and release the demon!" Magneto said, pushing Kagome into the tree.  
  
"I'll never release a demon!" Kagome yelled, trying to get away.  
  
"Hmph." Magneto snorted, grabbing hold of her shirt and then wrapped a chain around her hand.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kagome asked as Magneto manipulated the chain around her hand and arm to reach and grab the arrow.  
  
"I am getting my demon!" Magneto said, pulling the chains on Kagome's arm causing her arm to pull on the arrow, which disappeared in flash of light.  
  
"No. Y-you idiot. Now my uncle is f-free and h-he'll kill every thing." Azumi said, barely standing on her feet as she reached for the sword at her waist.  
  
"Uncle?" Magneto and Kagome asked in unison.  
  
Right then the large thick vine like roots around the demon began to pulsate and red youki shown through them right before the vines broke in an explosion of energy. Magneto and Kagome were thrown back. Once the smoke cleared they got the first glimpse of the demon. Kagome gasped in terror. It just couldn't be! But it was plain at the dog-ear on his head. It was Inu-Yasha. He held is extra long claws up in a harmful manner as he looked at Kagome who sat on the ground.  
  
"RRRHAHAHA!! RRRR!! Long time no see, Kagome!"  
  
/-/ A/N Well that is the 12th chapter! Hope you liked!/-/  
  
Millie M. Banshee 


	13. Old friends

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Old friends  
  
/-/ A/N Well, I hope this chapter is good./-/  
  
( ) Sounds  
  
[ ] Thoughts  
  
:" ": Japanese  
  
{Last time}  
  
"No. Y-you idiot. Now my uncle is f-free and h-he'll kill every thing." Azumi said, barely standing on her feet as she reached for the sword at her waist.  
  
"Uncle?" Magneto and Kagome asked in unison.  
  
Right then the large thick vine like roots around the demon began to pulsate and red youki shown through them right before the vines broke in an explosion of energy. Magneto and Kagome were thrown back. Once the smoke cleared they got the first glimpse of the demon. Kagome gasped in terror. It just couldn't be! But it was plain at the dog-ear on his head. It was Inu-Yasha. He held is extra long claws up in a harmful manner as he looked at Kagome who sat on the ground.  
  
:"RRRHAHAHA!! RRRR!! Long time no see, Kagome!":  
  
{Present time}  
  
:"(Gasp) No, it can't be! Inu-Yasha, you can't be the demon?!": Kagome cried, looking up at Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"He is. Now that you are awake I have no choice but to kill you!!": Azumi yelled, running towards Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"Heh! RRRRR!!": Inu-Yasha growled, running towards Azumi.  
  
:"SOUL RELINQUISHER!!":  
  
:"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!!":  
  
The two attacked each other. The youki from Inu-Yasha's attack was stronger and when strait through Azumi's attack. Azumi barely made it out of the way before the claw shaped youki came at her. Azumi then saw Kirara. She called out to her and the large cat demon came down and landed right beside her. Azumi quickly mounted Kirara and ran towards Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha jumped out of the way and kicked at Azumi knocking her off Kirara but Azumi grabbed hold of Inu-Yasha's foot and pulled him down with her. Azumi landed on her back with Inu-Yasha on top of her.  
  
Inu-Yasha then took a swipe with his claws at her face, knocking the filter mask off her face. Azumi then kneed Inu-Yasha in the stomach, knocking Inu-Yasha off of her. Azumi quickly scrambled to her feet as did Inu-Yasha. Now she had no choice but to use the blade at her side. She put her hand on the hilt and pulled it out of its sheath as it emitted yellow energy and then transformed into much large sword.  
  
:"Uncle, I have no choice but to use your own weapon against you!": Azumi yelled, running at Inu-Yasha with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
:"Heh! RRRRRR!!! DIE!!": Inu-Yasha yelled, charging at Azumi.  
  
Azumi swung the blade at Inu-Yasha as Inu-Yasha ducked and swiped a leg under Azumi, knocking her down. Azumi quickly got back up and attempted to cut Inu-Yasha with it but Inu-Yasha ducked again and grabbed hold of her wrists and bent them back making Azumi drop the Tetsusaiga to the ground. The Tetsusaiga transformed back to a rusty blade.  
  
:"RRRRR! RRRRHAHAHA!! You put up a good fight I haven't had any fun in such a long time but not enough to keep this going! RRR! Now I must end this!" Inu-Yasha growled, landing a punch in Azumi's face, sending her back in a tree braking it.  
  
:"Inu-Yasha, stop this please!": Kagome cried, running up to him.  
  
:"RRRR! Keep away from me!": Inu-Yasha growled, stepping way from Kagome.  
  
:"Beauty work, demon. How would you like to kill more?": Magneto asked, walking up behind Kagome and grabbed out of her shoulders.  
  
:"RRRRR!": Inu-Yasha growled more, flattening his ears to his head, looking at Magneto.  
  
:"Killing this one right here would be a good start.": Magneto said, pushing Kagome towards youkai Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"AAAGH!!": Kagome screamed, falling at Inu-Yasha's feet.  
  
"K-Kagome... Ugh..." Pietro said, trying to stand as he watched Inu-Yasha glare down at Kagome.  
  
:"RRRRRRR!!": Inu-Yasha growled, raising a hand and started to bring it down at Kagome.  
  
:"EEEEEE!!!": Kagome screamed as he claws got closer.  
  
:"INU-YASHA!!":  
  
(FWSSSSSH)  
  
:"What the... Shit!! RRRR!": Inu-Yasha growled, jumping into the air, avoiding the sacred arrow.  
  
:"Huh?!! Hey!! What the... Soul collectors?! Let go!": Kagome screamed as soul collectors wrapped around her and picked her up off the ground and moved her away from Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"Now, Kagome, is that the thanks I get for saving you just now?": Kikyou's voice sounded from somewhere.  
  
:"So, it is you, Kikyou!": Kagome said as the soul collectors brought her down in front of the tree Inu-Yasha was sealed to as Kikyou appeared out of thin air.  
  
:"Hm. Nice to see you again, too. Release her.": Kikyou said as the soul collectors set her down and then flew over towards Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou wore her hair back like always, she also wore the same type of armor everyone else was wearing but her armor was a creamy color and a filter mask was hanging off her neck. In her hands was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She had another bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back. She took a step towards Kagome handed her the bow and arrows in her hands. Kagome took them and looked at them and then back at Kikyou.  
  
:"Who are you? You look like Kagome!": Magneto said, looking at Kikyou and Kagome.  
  
:"I can tell you we are nothing alike. The only things we share is our looks, powers, and our soul. I'm known around here, by the old natives that lived here, as the living dead. I'm dead. This body I have is no more the ashes and grave soil. Kagome here is my reincarnation but I can a sure you, mutant, everything else about us is different from each other.": Kikyou said, looking at Magneto.  
  
:"In fact we would rather kill each other but now is not the time.": Kagome said, looking at Magneto as well.  
  
:"What?": Magneto asked, looking at the two priestesses.  
  
:"Re... Reincarnation?": Pietro asked, leaning on to a tree.  
  
:"RRRRR!!": Inu-Yasha growled, running up behind a weak Pietro.  
  
:"Pietro!! Look out!!": Kagome yelled as Pietro saw Inu-Yasha just about in rang for an attack.  
  
:"Inu-Yasha!! SIT, BOY!!": Kagome yelled, right as Inu-Yasha got in striking distance.  
  
Inu-Yasha made one swipe at Pietro as he fell but something ran in front of Pietro creating a cyclone of wind as he past, grabbing Pietro before the attack could be landed. The cyclone of wind then raced up to Kagome and Kikyou and then stop. It was Kouga. He was wearing his fur and armor that he always wore but with the black body suit underneath it and filter mask hangin off his neck.  
  
:"Yo! Nice to see you again, Kagome!": Kouga said as he had Pietro laying over his right shoulder.  
  
:"One question! Does everyone here know you, Kagome?!": Pietro asked as Kouga sat him down.  
  
:"Okay, who else is here that I should now about?!": Kagome yelled, glaring at Kouga.  
  
:"Well, there's Shippou and Sesshou-Maru.": Kouga said, scratching his head.  
  
:"Sesshou-Maru?": Kagome asked, looking at Kouga dumbfounded as the X- Men ran into the fighting area.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?!" Scott yelled as everyone ran to Kagome.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome said, looking at the X-Men.  
  
"What happed to my men?!" Magneto asked, looking Logan.  
  
"We beat them and they retreated." Logan said plainly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Hmmm." Magneto hummed, glaring at the X-Men.  
  
:"RRRRRR!!": Inu-Yasha growled, pulling himself out the ground and looked strait at Kagome as Kagome swallowed hard and giggled a little.  
  
"The demon?" Rogue asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said, nodding her head.  
  
"And he'll kill you without a second thought." Kikyou said, looking at Rogue.  
  
"Are ya two related?" Rogue asked, looking at Kagome and Kikyou.  
  
"Rogue, don't make me sick." Kagome said, looking at Rogue a little annoyed.  
  
"I'll take tat as a no." Rogue said as Inu-Yasha started to charge at them.  
  
"Did we miss anything? Oh, looks like Inu-Yasha is up and about." Shippou said, running in with Sesshou-Maru at his side.  
  
Shippou was wearing the same black slayer suit like everyone else but his armor was aqua in color and he still wore his furry vest of over the black body suit. Sesshou-Maru wore the same black body suit but he wore old his armor over it including his furry thing and his shoes.  
  
"Where's a Azumi?" Sesshou-Maru asked, looking at Kagome and the others.  
  
"O-over there!" Kagome said, pointing to the down tree with some white hair hanging over the edge of the tree.  
  
"Sesshou-Maru, look out!" Shippou yelled as Inu-Yasha jumped in the air and came down at his half-brother.  
  
:"RRRRRR!!! DIE!!": Inu-Yasha growled, bringing claws down full of youki at Sesshou-Maru.  
  
:"You were always so predictable, little brother.": Sesshou-Maru said coolly, sending his energy whip towards Inu-Yasha, wrapping it around his neck and pulled him to the ground.  
  
:"B-bastard!": Inu-Yasha barked, pulling the energy whip from his neck.  
  
:"Inu-Yasha, stop this! Please just stop it!": Kagome screamed, stomping her foot down on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, don't make him any madder than he already is." Pietro said, putting a hand over Kagome's mouth.  
  
:"He as a point. Inu-Yasha does fill bitter towards you for blocking the well that's what set off his youkai blood even with his sword at his side.": Shippou said, looking Kagome.  
  
:"I don't block the portal, it blocked itself! I went to tell you I was going to America but it didn't let me get through.": Kagome said, looking Shippou who she had to look up to a little instead of down.  
  
:"So you didn't block it?": Shippou asked, looking at Kagome in surprise.  
  
:"Isn't that what I just said?": Kagome asked, looking at Shippou.  
  
[Portal?] Logan thought, looking at Kagome.  
  
:"RRRRR!! Stop chatting!": Inu-Yasha growled, baring his teeth at everyone.  
  
"Oh, shut it!" Kitty spat, glaring at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Good thing he, uh, doesn't speak English." Kouga said, patting Kitty on the head.  
  
"Hey, guys! Where's Magneto?" Jean asked, looking around for the man in question.  
  
"He was just here."  
  
"I don't see him leave"  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
That when everything metal around them started to left off the ground behind them. Sesshou-Maru was the first to see it but didn't get to word out fast enough before everyone was bombarded by chains, swords, and anything else that was metal. Everyone was swung up against the trees. Sesshou-Maru did however did move in fast enough to push Kagome to the ground taking Pietro with her.  
  
:"What are you waiting for, youkai? Look at them. Two helpless people ready to be killed. Kill them before they get away." Magneto said, looking down at Inu-Yasha who stared at Kagome and Pietro.  
  
:"Dammit.": Sesshou-Maru growled, lookin down at Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Pietro as he hung to a tree trunk with a chain around his throat and sword through his middle.  
  
:"My lord Sesshou-Maru! There is something that have to tell you!": Myouga said, hopping up and down on Sesshou-Maru's shoulder.  
  
:"Not now, flea!": Sesshou-Maru barked, making his claw grow longer and let some of the venom drip out as he brought it up to the sword in his middle.  
  
:"But my lord! It's of great importance! It has to do with Inu- Yasha's human soul that died all of those centuries ago!": Myouga squawked in Sesshou-Maru's ear.  
  
:"What?!": Sesshou-Maru asked, looking down at the flea demon on hi shoulder.  
  
{Ranma, Azumi, and the kids}  
  
"OOOO. My head hurt. (GASP) Azumi! Sango! Miroku!" Ranma said, running up to Azumi.  
  
Ranma ran to Azumi and looked at her, shaking her shoulder. Azumi slowly opened her eyes and groaned in pain. She was pinned tightly under the tree trunk, bleeding. Ranma tried to lift some the tree up so she could slide out but couldn't left it up high enough.  
  
"I'm not that hurt. Let me help some." Azumi said, sitting up as far as she could and started to push up on the tree trunk with Ranma's help.  
  
"Can you get out?" Ranma asked as she squirmed her legs out.  
  
"Yeah. Phew. That's a load off." Azumi said, sliding out and lean on Ranma as she stood up.  
  
"Aunt Azumi, are you alright?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison, walking really slowing up to them.  
  
"I'm fine. How long have we been out?" Azumi asked, looking at Ranma.  
  
"Don't know but the fight is still going on strong." Ranma said, looking at Azumi as they got closer but made sure that weren't spotted.  
  
{Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Pietro, and Magneto}  
  
:"Well, youkai? Two easy kills just laying there at your feet." Magneto said, pointing at Kagome and Pietro.  
  
:"RRRRRR!! Shut the hell up!": Inu-Yasha growled, glaring up at Magneto.  
  
:"I think you should know that Inu-Yasha isn't some puppet you can control!": Kagome said, glaring up at Magneto.  
  
:"Kagome, do you know this youkai?": Pietro asked quietly, looking at Kagome funny.  
  
:"You remember that friend I said I may never see again who like to wear red well... That's him.": Kagome said, looking Pietro's eyes nearly pop out his head.  
  
:"He wasn't always like this, was he?": Pietro asked, looking at Kagome.  
  
:"Oh, no! No, when he was my boyfrie-- Oops. Uh... Heh, heh!" Kagome didn't quite catch herself.  
  
:"'Boyfriend!' That was your boyfriend?!": Pietro asked, looking at Kagome quite angrily.  
  
:"Now he's my ex-boyfriend! This was way before I met you!": Kagome said, glaring back at Pietro.  
  
:"RRRRRR! Shut up!!": Inu-Yasha growled, jumping Kagome and Pietro grabbing them around the neck and ran them into a tree never letting go of their throats.  
  
:"(cough) Inu... Inu-Yasha, you're... (cough) Choking... Us...!!": Kagome gagged, pulling at Inu-Yasha's left hand while Pietro pulled at Inu-Yasha's right hand.  
  
:"Do I look like a care?!" Inu-Yasha barked, tightening his grip on the two making Kagome unable to say the subduing spell.  
  
[I only have one choice before Inu-Yasha brakes our necks.] Kagome thought, putting her left hand on Inu-Yasha's right hand as she kept her right hand on his left hand.  
  
Kagome then closed her eyes as put her sacred power in the hands sending a shock of sacred power through them and into Inu-Yasha's hands. Inu-Yasha let go with yelp releasing the two letting them fall to the ground.  
  
{Sesshou-Maru and Myouga}  
  
:"Are you sure this Pietro person, bug?": Sesshou-Maru asked, glaring at Myouga.  
  
:"Hai, my lord!": Myouga nodded, sitting on Sesshou-Maru's shoulder.  
  
[Azumi, Ranma, and the kid what are they doing?] Sesshou-Maru thought as he saw the four climb up a tree and then jumped at Magneto, kicking him in the head and knocked him to the ground.  
  
The four knocked Magneto to the ground breaking the power of the metal around everyone. Everyone landed nice or hard on the ground depending on what kind of abilities they had. They all started towards Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Pietro but were stopped by Sesshou-Maru.  
  
"Vhat are you doing? He's going to kill zem!" Kurt said, looking at Sesshou-Maru.  
  
"Let Kagome handle this. She's stronger than you think and smart too." Sesshou-Maru said, looking at blue, fuzzy boy before him.  
  
/-/ A/N Well, we're getting closer and closer to the end! What will happen? Buh Bye!!/-/  
  
Millie M. Banshee 


	14. The return of his ningen soul

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The return of his ningen soul  
  
( ) Sounds  
  
[ ] Thoughts  
  
:" ": Japanese  
  
{Last time}  
  
:"Are you sure about this Pietro person, bug?": Sesshou-Maru asked, glaring at Myouga.  
  
:"Hai, my lord!": Myouga nodded, sitting on Sesshou-Maru's shoulder.  
  
[Azumi, Ranma, and the kids what are they doing?] Sesshou-Maru thought as he saw the four climbed up a tree and then jumped at Magneto, kicking him in the head and knocked him to the ground.  
  
The four knocked Magneto to the ground breaking the power of the metal around everyone. Everyone landed nice or hard on the ground depending on what kind of abilities they had. They all started towards Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Pietro but were stopped by Sesshou-Maru.  
  
"Vhat are you doing? He's going to kill zem!" Kurt said, looking at Sesshou-Maru.  
  
"Let Kagome handle this. She's stronger than you think and smart too." Sesshou-Maru said, looking at blue, fuzzy boy before him.  
  
{Present time}  
  
{Kagome, Pietro, and Inu-Yasha}  
  
:"RRR! Bitch!!": Inu-Yasha growled, looking at his hands that were singed a little.  
  
:"Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry! But you tried to kill us!": Kagome said, getting up on her feet rubbing her throat.  
  
:"Kagome, be careful. He looks really mad.": Pietro said, getting off the ground looking at Kagome.  
  
:"Hai, I know! Inu-Yasha, look at what you're doing. This isn't you." Kagome said, taking a step towards Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"GRRR! Stay away!": Inu-Yasha growled, taking a step back.  
  
:"Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, please just stop it." Kagome said, looking into his eyes.  
  
:"Kagome, get behind me.": Pietro said, pushing Kagome behind him.  
  
:"RRRR!" Inu-Yasha growled walked up towards Pietro.  
  
:"I don't think he liked you touching me.": Kagome said in Pietro's ear.  
  
:"Now you're telling?" Pietro asked, stepping back with Kagome behind him as Inu-Yasha got closer.  
  
:"Uh, Inu-Yasha, this isn't wh-what it looks like. Okay maybe it is. B-but...": Kagome said, looking Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"That wasn't the best thing to say, you know.": Pietro said, looking over his shoulder at Kagome.  
  
:"Shut it! You're NOT helping!" Kagome snapped at him.  
  
:"Tell me, Kagome... Did you and this Inu-Yasha person officially break up?": Pietro asked in sly voice looking at Kagome.  
  
:"Eh?! Well, uh... See there was like, uh, this thing that happened... A- a-and well... No, we didn't!": Kagome said, looking bashful.  
  
:"You were two timing me?!": Pietro screeched, turning red in face, looking at Kagome look down at the ground.  
  
:"Oh, shut it! I didn't think I was going to see him anymore so, I didn't mean to!" Kagome spat, crossing her arms.  
  
:"In other words you're still in love with him." Pietro said, crossing his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.  
  
:"You are such a jerk!": Kagome said, turning Pietro around to face her.  
  
:"Yeah? And you're a wench!"  
  
:"Huh?! [That sounded just like Inu-Yasha!!]" Kagome said, as her face of anger turned into one of shock.  
  
:"RRRRRR!! Well, you two stop chatting! RRR!!": Inu-Yasha growled, getting closer to Pietro and Kagome.  
  
:"Uh, oh!": The two said as Inu-Yasha got in striking distance.  
  
:"RRR!!" Inu-Yasha growled, swiping a clawed hand at them.  
  
Pietro and Kagome quickly ducked as Inu-Yasha's hand came at them. Pietro quickly grabbed Kagome and threw her out of the way as Inu-Yasha brought his clawed hand down on Pietro. Inu-Yasha's claws ripped at his shoulder, cutting deep wounds.  
  
:"AAAAAA!! Ugh!! Bastard!": Pietro yelled, holding his bleeding shoulder, looking into Inu-Yasha's face.  
  
:"Keep your hands off her!" Inu-Yasha barked, lunging at Pietro yet again.  
  
:"Whoa!!": Pietro said, ducking yet again.  
  
:"Inu-Yasha!": Kagome yelled, waving at Inu-Yasha to get his attention.  
  
:"Kagome, what are you doing?!": Pietro yelled as Inu-Yasha bounded of towards her.  
  
:"Pietro, get up! Osuwari!": Kagome yelled as Pietro stood up and Inu- Yasha fell to the ground.  
  
:"How do you do that to him?": Pietro asked, running up to Kagome.  
  
:"I'll tell you later. The spell doesn't hold long!": Kagome said as Inu-Yasha started to sit up, growling.  
  
:"Wench!!": Inu-Yasha barked, looking at Kagome as Pietro stoop beside her.  
  
:"I've had about enough of you.": Pietro said, walking up to Inu- Yasha.  
  
:"Is that so? RR! Well, I feel the same.": Inu-Yasha barked, charging at Pietro.  
  
:"Pietro, look out!" Kagome yelled as Inu-Yasha punched at Pietro.  
  
Pietro quickly ducked and ran. Inu-Yasha matched his speed and kept striking at Pietro with his claws. Pietro duck but Inu-Yasha's claws were coming closer and closer with each swing. Magneto finally woke back up and looked at what was going on with Inu-Yasha and Pietro. And the next thing Pietro knew he was flat down on face from the pieces of metal in his ankles bring him to a stop.  
  
:"Oops... Too bad you tripped because your life ends here! Die!!": Inu- Yasha yelled, striking at Pietro.  
  
:"Pietro, NO!! INU-YASHAAA, DON'T DO IT!!": Kagome yelled, running up to Inu-Yasha and Pietro.  
  
"HRRRRR?!!" Inu-Yasha growled, turning his head to look at Kagome as his claws hung 2 inches from Pietro's head.  
  
:"Kagome?": Pietro whispered, looking at Kagome as Inu-Yasha removed his claws away from Pietro's head.  
  
:"Inu-Yasha, please don't kill him." Kagome said, walking up to Inu- Yasha, looking into his bloodthirsty eyes.  
  
:"RRRRR! Get away from me!": Inu-Yasha said, stepping away from Kagome and Pietro.  
  
:"You still remember me... Don't you?! Don't you, Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome asked, still walking up to Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"Kill them already!": Magneto yelled from his spot on the ground.  
  
:"Shut the hell up!" Inu-Yasha barked back at Magneto.  
  
:"Pietro, can you get up?": Kagome asked, walking closer to Inu- Yasha.  
  
:"N-no. Father still has his power over my ankles." Pietro said, looking up at Kagome.  
  
"I got it! Nighty night!!" Azumi said, knocking Magneto out again.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Pietro said, stumbling up to his feet.  
  
"Here! Take this! The aura around the sword will keep Inu-Yasha from attacking you!" Azumi yelled, throwing Pietro the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Ooookay..." Pietro said, catching the katana still in its sheath.  
  
:"Uh-oh! Pietro, Inu-Yasha's coming strait for you!": Kagome yelled as Inu-Yasha started at Pietro.  
  
:"Uh, I really hope this works!!": Pietro said, putting the Tetsusaiga out in front of him and closed his eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha came in striking distance and swiped at Pietro but was only sent back from the barrier of the katana. Pietro opened one eye to look around and saw Inu-Yasha on the ground kneeling looking at his singed hand. Pietro then ran over to Kagome and got in front of her.  
  
:"I want you to stay behind me, Kagome.": Pietro said, standing right in front of Kagome.  
  
:"HRRRR!! Cretin!": Inu-Yasha growled, walking up to Pietro and Kagome.  
  
:"Pietro, I know you want to protect me but I can handle Inu-Yasha!": Kagome said, walking out from behind Pietro.  
  
:"Kagome, I don't doubt you but I would just feel safer if you would stay behind me!": Pietro said, pulling Kagome back behind him.  
  
:"What is this?! A girl/boy thing about the boy being the only one to handle fights while the girl watches on the sidelines!!": Kagome snapped, looking at Pietro.  
  
:"Well, uh... I guess... I just don't what you to get hurt!!" Pietro said, looking over his shoulder at Kagome.  
  
:"You think I'm WEAK, don't you?!": Kagome spat, eyes starting to tear up.  
  
:"[I... I made her cry?!] STOP that! NOW!": Pietro yelled, turning around and got right up in Kagome's face.  
  
:"But you said--":  
  
:"Shut-UP! I meant, let me PROTECT you! Do you HEAR?!": Pietro snapped, glaring at Kagome.  
  
:"Huh...?": Kagome said, looking at Pietro in surprise.  
  
:"Just sit tight. And watch.": Pietro said, swinging the Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Pietro just sounded like Inu-Yasha when Inu-Yasha first got his hands on the Tetsusaiga and told Kagome to let him protect her.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Ngh!" Inu-Yasha snorted, striking at the foot of a transformed Sesshou-Maru with a rusty Tetsusaiga.  
  
"That's it, Inu-Yasha! That one hurt him! Give 'im some more!" Kagome cheered on as Inu-Yasha suddenly stopped and ran back over to her.  
  
"Now listen... That didn't even make him blink. All right?" Inu-Yasha snapped, glaring at Kagome as she sat on the ground.  
  
"Well not yet... But you've got your father's sword, right?! C'mon I believe in you! Don't you?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inu-Yasha as Inu- Yasha turned his back towards her.  
  
"Fuh. I wouldn't be so cheerful if I were you. I'm strong enough to survive his blows... But you'll be JELLY any moment now." Inu-Yasha said, glaring over his shoulder at Kagome.  
  
"You mean, you're giving up?" Kagome asked, with her eyes starting to tear up as Inu-Yasha has this surprised look on his face.  
  
"STOP that! NOW!" Inu-Yasha barked, turning around and got right up in Kagome's face.  
  
"Y-you said I shouldn't be--" Kagome yelled back but was cut short.  
  
"Shut-UP! I meant, let me PROTECT you! Do you HEAR?!" Inu-Yasha snapped, glaring at her.  
  
"Huh...?" Kagome asked in surprize.  
  
"Just sit tight. And watch." Inu-Yasha said, swinging the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
There it was all this time and she didn't even know or realize it. But Pietro was in so many ways like Inu-Yasha. Everything about him actually. That smirk he always has on, the cocky attitude, the tough guy acts, smart remarks, the way he looks at her, the white hair, the liking to anything red, and how he attacks every boys, like Ranma, when they started to get a little to closer to her. Everything was spelled out for her yet she couldn't read the signs until just now. How could she have been so blind to them. All this time and she never realized but she's been with Inu- Yasha the entire time just in a different form.  
  
{Sesshou-Maru}  
  
[Ugh!! I remember now! My brother said the exact something to her when we were at our father's grave. So, the old bug was right... Pietro is the human soul of by little brother reincarnated.] Sesshou-Maru realized, looking at the two men in front of him, staring each other down about ready to get into fight.  
  
/-/ A/N Well, here it is the 14 chapter! I hoped you like it! Sorry it took so long to get it up. I had a slight writer's block on this chapter and I couldn't think on how to end it. But I hope this turned out well. Oh, and by the way I have new story out that is centered around Sesshou-Maru and a teenage girl from the future but she's also from our world. It's called His first love. It's a real love story and my first time at something serious. It's slow but it's full of fluff and worth checking out! Buh Bye/-/  
  
Millie M. Banshee 


	15. Dearest: Ode to a friend

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Dearest: Ode to a friend  
  
/-/ A/N Yet another chapter with a song it. But this one is the end theme song to Inu-Yasha call Dearest. This chapter is going to be really sentimental and action packed./-/  
  
( ) sound  
  
[ ] Thoughts  
  
:" ": Japanese  
  
{Last time}  
  
There it was all this time and she didn't even know or realize it. But Pietro was in so many ways like Inu-Yasha. Everything about him actually. That smirk he always has on, the cocky attitude, the tough guy acts, smart remarks, the way he looks at her, the white hair, the liking to anything red, and how he attacks every boy, like Ranma, when they started to get a little to closer to her. Everything was spelled out for her yet she couldn't read the signs until just now. How could she have been so blind to them? All this time and she never realized but she's been with Inu- Yasha the entire time just in a different form.  
  
{Sesshou-Maru}  
  
[Ugh!! I remember now! My brother said the exact something to her when we were at our father's grave. So, the old bug was right... Pietro is the human soul of my little brother reincarnated.] Sesshou-Maru realized, looking at the two men in front of him, staring each other down about ready to get into fight.  
  
{Present time}  
  
:"Get away from her!": Inu-Yasha yelled, charging at Pietro.  
  
:"Not likely!": Pietro yelled back, charging at Inu-Yasha.  
  
The two came closer and closer to each other. Inu-Yasha jumped into the air and landed behind Pietro, before Pietro could turn around, and slashed his claws down Pietro's back. Pietro fell to the ground on his stomach with the sheathed Tetsusaiga still in his hand. Inu-Yasha started to come in with another attack but Pietro quickly rolled over on to his back and held the katana up in front of him.  
  
Inu-Yasha's hand made contact with barrier yet again and sent him back. Pietro crawled up onto his feet and watched youkai Inu-Yasha stand up, growling at him. All Pietro had to do was stay behind the barrier and he was safe and he had to keep Inu-Yasha away from Kagome but how was the question. It was still true that this Inu-Yasha still had feelings for Kagome but it was more lust than love.  
  
Inu-Yasha started charging at Pietro again but this time he was goin to find a way to get the sword out his hands. Pietro held the sword up in front of him ready for Inu-Yasha. Only one problem Inu-Yasha moved too fast for him to see and then found Inu-Yasha behind him, reaching around him, bending his wrests back, and making him drop the Tetsusaiga. Inu-Yasha then let go of Pietro and kicked him in the back, sending Pietro far away from the Tetsusaiga.  
  
:"Bastard!": Pietro spat, holding his wrests close to his body, glaring at Inu-Yasha from the ground.  
  
:"RRRRR! You're mine!!": Inu-Yasha yelled, running at Pietro.  
  
By this time Pietro had gotten pretty damn mad. He was even madder than when he saw Ranma and Kagome going at it on the couch. Pietro sure as hell wasn't going to let this youkai get a hold of Kagome. Kagome ment everything to him. Pietro stood up, balled his hands into fist, and shot his head up to look at a charging Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"You're dead!!": Pietro yelled, running at Inu-Yasha.  
  
The next thing Inu-Yasha knew he had a firm fist in his face, knocking him back about 6 feet. Inu-Yasha looked surprised at Pietro as Pietro stared at him with malice. Inu-Yasha could feel his blood run out his nose and mouth. How dare this NINGEN strike him so! Inu-Yasha wiped at hand over his nose and mouth, coating his hand in his blood. Now this ningen was in for it.  
  
:"Claws of Blood!!": Inu-Yasha yelled, sending claw shaped blades of blood at Pietro.  
  
:"Shit!": Pietro yelled, barely dodging the blood.  
  
:"Claws of Blood!!": Inu-Yasha yelled out again, sending another attack at Pietro.  
  
:"Whoa!! That's it!!": Pietro yelled, dodging it again and came at Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha barely dodged Pietro's kick at him. Inu-Yasha jumped into the air and came down behind Pietro, knocking him in the back of the head. Pietro hit the ground with a thump. Inu-Yasha then raised a foot above Pietro head ready to break his skull in.  
  
:"Pietro, move!! Inu-Yasha's going to crush your head in!!": Kagome yelled, running up to Inu-Yasha and Pietro.  
  
:"Shut-up, Kagome!!": Inu-Yasha yelled, sending his foot down on Pietro's head.  
  
But before Inu-Yasha's foot landed on Pietro's head and yellow wipe of energy wrapped around his ankle and flipped him up into the air and away from Pietro.  
  
:"Ningen, get up!": Sesshou-Maru yelled as Pietro forced himself to stand.  
  
:"RRRRR!! Stay out of this!!": Inu-Yasha growled, glaring at Sesshou- Maru.  
  
:"Never take your eyes off ME!": Pietro yelled, running up to Inu- Yasha and landing his hardest punch into Inu-Yasha's gut, sending him back about 14 feet.  
  
Inu-Yasha was kneeling on his knees, holding his stomach. How is that a ningen could be so strong? Wait! That scent! Could this ningen be him?! No way! But still...  
  
:"WHO the hell are you?! WHAT the hell are you?!": Inu-Yasha yelled, standing up on shaky feet.  
  
:"What... What kind of garbage are you spouting now...?!": Pietro spat, glaring daggers at Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"Your scent... You... You smell like exactly like I do! You smell just like me!": Inu-Yasha barked, glaring angrily at Pietro.  
  
:"What...??!!": Pietro asked, looking at Inu-Yasha in total shock.  
  
{The Elementals and the X-Men}  
  
"What did Inu-Yasha said to Pietro that made him look so shocked?!" Jean asked, looking at Logan.  
  
"That Inu-Yasha guy said that Pietro smells just like him! Exactly like him!" Logan said, looking at Jean.  
  
"You're like kidding us right, Mr. Logan?! How can those two smell alike?!!" Kitty asked, looking at Logan.  
  
"I can tell you. The demon before you is only a half-breed. My half brother's human soul died long ago, leaving only his demon soul and blood to play in his flesh. And what Inu-Yasha doesn't realize is that Pietro is him, his human half—reborn. Inu-Yasha's human reincarnation to be exact." Sesshou-Maru said plainly with a stoic face.  
  
"Take Kagome for example. She is my reincarnation. I am dead brought back by black magic. But Kagome is living with my soul therefore she is me. Ironic, don't you think, that Inu-Yasha's human soul would be reborn when my own soul was reborn and that they found each other once more?" Kikyou asked, sitting down on a down tree.  
  
"Hmmm... Sounds like a case of soul mates to me." Kouga said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Man! That's something!" Evan said, looking at three demons that just spoke.  
  
"All right that makes since, I guess. But what about Pietro sudden power surge? He never was that strong before." Scott asked, looking at Sesshou-Maru.  
  
"My guess is that part of demon soul was still connected to his human soul and that laid dormant until recently. Did he ever have this surge of power before?" Sesshou-Maru asked, looking at Scott.  
  
"Better ask Ranma that question." Scott said, pointing at Ranma.  
  
"Well?" Sesshou-Maru asked, looking at Ranma.  
  
"Boy did he ever! He knocked me through a set of doors and punched a hole in some cement where my head was." Ranma said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Hey, guys! What's Kagome doing with the Tetsusaiga?" Azumi asked, looking at Kagome pick up the Tetsusaiga.  
  
{Kagome, Pietro, and Inu-Yasha}  
  
Kagome was looking at the Tetsusaiga as Pietro and Inu-Yasha stared each other down. Inu-Yasha just confirmed her thoughts about Pietro. And now there was only one choice she could make before the two destroyed each other. And that was to release youkai Inu-Yasha from this world forever. He wasn't the Inu-Yasha she knew and loved. The one she loved was lost to her and was now reborn into Pietro. Inu-Yasha used the last of his human soul to have Kikyou seal him away for good so his demon side wouldn't kill anyone. That was her Inu-Yasha.  
  
Pietro stared at Inu-Yasha as thoughts racing through his head. What did this youkai mean by that they smelt alike? How could that be possible? But as Pietro started at Inu-Yasha eyes images started to hit his mind. Some where of that fox demon when he was little, some bad ones of that Kikyou person, some of that wolf demon, some of that dog demon, some of that cat demon, and other ones of Naraku and his incarnations who ever they were. But the ones that flash in his mind the most were of Kagome crying, yelling, smiling, scared, hurt, sleeping, and laughing. But what was most disturbing was that as he looked at all of their faces he felt like he was looking through someone else's eyes.  
  
He then had another flash of beautiful woman holding him in her arms almost as if he was a little child. Then image became more like a vision. He had is back against the same woman as her arms reached around holding him close to her as they looked out into the water. He then moved his head down to look into the water and saw the same woman holding a him holding a child version of Inu-Yasha the same way. Pietro /-/still in his vision/-/ lifted his hands and saw small, chubby hands of a child with claws on the fingers. He then looked back into the water and saw the child version of Inu-Yasha doing the same thing. He would move his hand and the reflection would do the same.  
  
He was looking through a child Inu-Yasha's eyes. After realizing that more memories came flooding into him. Memories that didn't belong to him but Inu-Yasha. Why would he have these memories when they're not his? But the next thing Pietro knew he realized who he really was. He was Inu- Yasha's human half reborn. Now he knew what he had to do and that was to get rid of his demon counterpart.  
  
:"Who are you?!": youkai Inu-Yasha growled, charging at Pietro.  
  
:"Someone who you killed off!!": Pietro yelled, charging at Inu- Yasha.  
  
[What did Pietro mean by that? Wait! Could he have remember his past somehow?!] Kagome mused as the boys punched each other square in the face.  
  
The boys where knocked back by each of each other's punches. They both stood up and glared at each other again before coming at each yet again punching and kicking. Unfortunately for Pietro the scratches that Inu- Yasha had inflicted on his back earlier has been bleeding badly and Pietro his loosing his strength. Inu-Yasha realized this and took advantage of it. He landed a hard kick to Pietro's stomach and then a hard knock to the back of the head, knocking Pietro out cold.  
  
:"Oh, no!! Pietro!!": Kagome screamed, running up to Pietro but was grabbed by Inu-Yasha.  
  
:"RRRRR! Where do you think you're going, Kagome?!": Inu-Yasha growled, pulling Kagome over a tree and pushed her back into it.  
  
:"NO!! Let go of me!!": Kagome cried, trying to get free of Inu- Yasha's hold as he pinned her wrests to the tree.  
  
:"Not likely!": Inu-Yasha barked, holding on to her tighter.  
  
:"Osuwari!": Kagome yelled, out as Inu-Yasha fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
Kagome then looked down at the katana in her hand. She had to do it. She kneeled down the Inu-Yasha as she started to sit up out of the ground. Their eyes met and Kagome started to hum something into his kawaii dog ear.  
  
/-/ A/N here is the song part. Look at the end of the chapter for he translation of this song./-/  
  
:"Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete / Shimaetara ii no ni ne / Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de / Sonna toki itsu datte / Me o tojireba / Waratteru kimi ga iru / Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made / Dou ka sono egao ga / Taema naku aru you ni / Hito wa minna kanashii kara / Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo / Aisubeki mono no tame / Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto / Deatta ano koro wa / Subete ga bukiyou de / Toomawari shita yo ne / Kizutsuke atta yo ne / Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made / Dou ka sono egao ga / Taema naku aru you ni / Deatta ano koro wa / Subete ga bukiyou de / Toomawari shita yo ne / Tadoritsuitan da ne": Kagome sang as she stared Inu-Yasha blood red eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes softened at the end of the song. He remember that Kagome had sung that to him once. As Inu-Yasha kept staring into Kagome's bright brown eyes Kagome was unsheathing the Tetsusaiga behind her back. Now was her chance while he was lost in memory to get it over with, but could she really do it? How could she kill something that she used to love so dearly? Kagome bit her lip as she scooted a little closer to Inu-Yasha. She slowly pulled the Tetsusaiga out from behind her back and made sure his eyes stayed fixed on her eyes.  
  
By now Pietro had reawakened and saw what Kagome was planning to do. He watched as Kagome held to sword so she could easily pierce Inu-Yasha in the heart. Kagome was shaking, she was so scared. But this had to be done for Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha never wanted to kill and so this wasn't Inu-Yasha. Kagome's eyes began tear up.  
  
:"INU-YASHA, FORGIVE ME!!!": Kagome screamed, thrusting the rusty blade of the Tetsusaiga into Inu-Yasha's heart as hard as she could, crying.  
  
:"UGH!! K-Ka... Go... Me... Nnnn...": Inu-Yasha said, looking at Kagome in blank stare of shock.  
  
Inu-Yasha then collapsed onto his side still looking at Kagome as tears ran down her face. Inu-Yasha's vision started to blur and grew black. Inu-Yasha then closed his eyes never to open them again. By now Kagome was crying mess. She never wanted to see Inu-Yasha die and to have him die by her own hands...  
  
Pietro stood up and started towards when he saw set of chains come strait for Kagome. Pietro started to run to her but before he could get there the chains wrapped firmly around Kagome's neck and yanked her Kagome off the ground.  
  
"Kagome!! Hold on!! Whoa!" Pietro yelled, getting closer to her but then came to sudden stop yet again.  
  
"How dare you kill off my demon I worked so hard to get!! You'll die for that!!" Magneto voice yelled out from somewhere.  
  
"Azumi, I thought you were watching him!!" Sesshou-Maru barked at his daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father! My mind was on the fight!" Azumi said, bow to her father.  
  
"Pie... Tro... Help m-me!" Kagome gagged out as she hung up high in the air, pulling at the chain around her neck.  
  
"Let her go!!" Pietro yelled, straining to stand up.  
  
"Your standing?!" Magneto asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I'm standing... Now let Kagome go!!" Pietro yelled, moving as fast as could, which was barely a walking pace.  
  
"Humph! Like I would let the girl that killed my demon go free! She is going to die for that!!" Magneto said, sending Kagome towards a large tree.  
  
"STOP IT!!! FATHER, DON'T DO IT!! DEAR GOD!! KAGOME!!" Pietro yelled, trying to get to Kagome but couldn't get any where to a walking pace but someone did however get to Kagome.  
  
"I gotcha!!" Kouga said, catching Kagome and jumped away from the tree with Kagome in arms.  
  
"Not so fast, wolf!!" Magneto said, sending sword into his shoulder causing him to loose Kagome.  
  
"OH NO!!" Kouga yelled as Magneto got a hold of Kagome again and sent her towards another tree.  
  
"P-PIETRO!! (cough) H-HELP ME!!" Kagome yelled as she neared the tree.  
  
"I won't let you kill her!!" Pietro yelled, fighting against the metal in his ankles with of his strength.  
  
The next thing he Pietro knew a sharp pain was in his ankles but he had gotten his speed back. What had happened was Pietro fought against the metal in his ankles causing them to exit his body thus giving Pietro his speed back. It was now or never. Pietro quickly raced towards the tree getting ever closer to Kagome only a few seconds left and Kagome was going to hit that tree. Pietro took a leap into the air reaching out for Kagome as another set of chains started towards him.  
  
"L-look out!!" Kagome screamed, looking at the chains near Pietro right as he grabbed a hold of her hand.  
  
"What the...?!! It can't be!!" Kikyou said in shock as she saw something else head towards Pietro and Kagome and it wasn't metal. Kikyou could only hope it would make it in time.  
  
/-/ A/N What a mean ass cliffy! Hehehehe!! I'm so cruel! I better get some good reviews if you want to see what happens!! Hehehehe!! This story has a great twist in the next chapter so don't you dare miss a moment of it! Buh Bye!!/-/  
  
Song Translation:  
  
It would be nice if we could put away and throw out / everything except what really / mattered, but / reality is just cruel.  
  
In such times, / I see you laughing / whenever I close my eyes.  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep, / that smiling face will / have to stay with me without fail.  
  
People are all sad, so / they go and forget, but--  
  
For that which I should love, / For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
Back then, when we met, / it was all awkward. / We went the long way, didn't we? / We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep, / that smiling face will / have to stay with me without fail.  
  
Back then, when we met, / it was all awkward. / We went the long way, didn't we? / We got there in the end.  
  
Millie M. Banshee 


	16. Rebirth

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians

Chapter 16

Rebirth

/-/ A/N Yay!! I'm sorry it was late and I hope this is what you are looking for because I really am looking forward to all your reviews! The ending starts to get a little boring though./-/

**SOUNDS**

_Thoughts_

:" ": Japanese

(Last time)

"P-PIETRO!! **COUGH** H-HELP ME!!" Kagome yelled as she neared the tree.

"I won't let you kill her!!" Pietro yelled, fighting against the metal in his ankles with all of his strength.

The next thing he Pietro knew a sharp pain was in his ankles but he had gotten his speed back. What had happened was Pietro fought against the metal in his ankles causing them to exit his body thus giving Pietro his speed back. It was now or never. Pietro quickly raced towards the tree getting ever closer to Kagome only a few seconds left and Kagome was going to hit that tree. Pietro took a leap into the air, reaching out for Kagome as another set of chains started towards him.

"L-look out!!" Kagome screamed, looking at the chains near Pietro right as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"What the...?!! It can't be!!" Kikyou said in shock as she saw something else head towards Pietro and Kagome and it wasn't metal. Kikyou could only hope it would make it in time.

(Present time)

"I won't let go of you, Kagome!!" Pietro yelled, pulling her close to him only inches away from the tree.

That's when the last thing anyone would expect happened. Youkai Inu-Yasha's soul returned to his other half, which was Pietro. The soul entered Pietro's body only centimeters from the tree. And in a flash of blinding yellow light the tree they were going hit broke as did the chain around Kagome's neck. Kagome had pasted out right before they got to the tree and didn't see what happened to Pietro.

After the light cleared everyone gasped. There, before them stood an Inu-Yasha like Pietro, holding Kagome bridal style. His hair had grown much longer, kawaii dog-ears adorn the top of his head, his eyes were a brilliant electric golden amber with slits, his hands had claws on each finger, and he sneered up at his father, who came out of hiding, you could see nice long fangs. That's when Azumi got an idea. She quickly ran over to the Tetsusaiga, removed it from the youkai Inu-Yasha, and ran over to Pietro, grabbing the sheath along the way.

:"I'll take Kagome and here is your katana!": Azumi said, holding up the Tetsusaiga.

Pietro nodded, handing Azumi Kagome as he took the Tetsusaiga once more. Azumi quickly took off with Kagome to leave her reincarnated uncle to deal with his father. Pietro quickly tied the sheath to his hip and pulled out the blade as it transformed into the large dog fang. He held it out in front of his father ready to attack.

:"Father, it ends here!!": Pietro yelled, looking up from the ground.

:"I don't under any of this! How could you be that youkai?!!": Magneto yelled, looking at his son turned demon.

:"Easy! The youkai you freed was only a hanyou who's ningen soul died long ago and was reborn into me! After Kagome killed the youkai version and the soul saw us about ready to die, causing it to returned to me in order to protect itself which is me and also protect Kagome. Thus I am both Pietro and Inu-Yasha! I am the youkai you wanted all this time and you never knew it! Now it's time for you to die!!": Pietro yelled, leaping into the air and bring the Tetsusaiga up above his head right as the sun came up over the horizon.

:"NOOOO!!!": Magneto screamed as the blade turned yellow with youki as he tried to use his powers but the blade didn't even sway from it's path.

:"WINDSCAR!!": Pietro yelled, bring the blade down, releasing the Windscar destroying everything is its path in a yellow flash of youki, taking down his father in one swing.

By now Kagome had woken up just in time to see Pietro use the Windscar against is hateful father, killing him in one swing. Kagome sat up as Pietro landed on his feet quite a ways away from everyone. Pietro's and Kagome's eye made quick contact right before Pietro's knees started to claps under his body and he fell to ground unconscious.

"**GASP** Pietro!! What's wrong with him?!" Kagome asked, looking up at Kouga.

"His body is not use to that much power. Not to mention his body is exhaust and damaged from the fight. He won't die. He just needs to get use the extra power." Kouga said, crossing his arms as he looked down at Kagome.

"So, he's all right?!" Kagome asked, jumping to her feet and looked Kouga in the eyes.

"Yes." Kouga said, nodding his head.

(10 hours later Xavier Institution.)

Everyone (I mean everyone right down to Sesshy) was in the medical wing with bandages, canes, stitches, crutches, Tylenol, and icepacks. Pietro still hadn't awakened. He had lost far too much blood and so remained unconscious for the past ten hours. Kagome hadn't left his side once since they came back to the institution. She was going to be right there when he woke up.

"Kagome, would you like something to eat?" Ororo asked as Kagome moved her head away from Pietro to meet Ororo.

"Water if fine." Kagome said, turning her face back to Pietro.

"That's all you had all morning. If he should wake up and you jump for joy you might go in your pants." Ororo said with a smile as she started to turn around.

"Hahaha! I can it hold well enough." Kagome said, looking back at Ororo.

"All right." Ororo said, walking out of the room as Azumi walked up to her.

"Kagome, I've heard a lot about you from everyone at the fortress. I'm happy I finally got to meet you. I'm Azumi. Sesshou-Maru's daughter." Azumi said, bowing to Kagome as Kagome bowed back.

"When I last saw Sesshou-Maru he was trying to kill me and Inu-Yasha. He said he hated humans." Kagome said as Azumi pulled and chair up beside her.

"Hmmm! Well, you didn't know about the little ningen girl he saved. According to mother she found my father after a fight with Inu-Yasha. Father couldn't move and his body was badly damaged. So my mother, Rin, kept bring him food and water. At that time mother was mute. Much to father's surprise when he found she could talk a storm. You see bandits killed her family as she watched causing to not speak. Well, one day mother's village was attacked by wolves."

"My bad!" Kouga yelled off in the distance in the other room.

"Yeah, I know!" Azumi yelled back as Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"Kouga's pack attacked your mother's village?" Kagome asked with a bit of worry.

"Yeah. Anyways mother started running towards where father was healing but never made it there; the wolves got to her first. Father apparently found her and used Tenseiga to save her. He started to raise her like a daughter at first but as she got older... Well, I think you guess what happened." Azumi said, pointing at herself at the last little comment.

"Hehe! Glad to you have good since of humor." Kagome said as Azumi started to giggle.

"Yeah, father lacks it, doesn't he? I guess I picked it from Shippou. Oh! Father doesn't know yet but, uh... Shippou and I got engaged last night. So, keep it quiet father still doesn't know and Shippou thinks father is going to knock his head off." Azumi said, starting to blush.

"Uh, well, that's good news! Great news actually! So, how did you guys come here in the first place? What happened to Inu-Yasha to make him loose himself to his demon half?" Kagome asked, looking at Azumi.

"Well, after you left the well stopped working. We thought that you had blocked it but after what you told us last night we now know that was not the case. Well, uncle was going to go get you but found the well was not working and he dug at the ground trying to get through but never did. In his anger and sorrow, of maybe not being able to see you again, his power released itself.

"Uncle was trying to fight it but he couldn't really beat it. He almost attacked Sango and she managed to knock him out as she went to get help. Father showed up and planned to do a 'mercy killing', as he called, for Inu-Yasha. Then Kouga showed up, looking for you and to kill Inu-Yasha. Sesshou-Maru and Kouga got into a fight to find out who should kill him. Then mother showed up and she told father that Kouga's pack was the one that killed her and the villagers.

"Of course father didn't take it lightly. Sango and the others came in just in time but father and Kouga still started fighting again. Uncle awoke still in his demon form and Miroku managed to put a seal on his powers until they could figure out what to do. Father told them about a witch that could travel to different lands and the group agreed on finding her. But Inu-Yasha wanted to take it a step farther. He wanted to be sealed away once more so, he wouldn't murder people. So, he needed the help of a miko.

"They managed to get the witch to take Inu-Yasha away to a far off land out of Japan on one condition that she had made that they would watch the tomb of Inu-Yasha. Now all they needed was the miko. The witch said she knew of one in a village not far from there. It was Kikyou in that village. Well, the witch then took them to America before it became America. Kikyou sealed Inu-Yasha away right as his youkai blood broke through Miroku's ward. They all swore to watch over him and then the old witch regrew father's missing arm. So, now here we are. Inu-Yasha has been guarded for roughly 500 years give or take a few." Azumi said, looking at Kagome's shocked face.

"Wow! All that because you thought I blocked the well. I feel guilty now... If I had known the well was going to stop working I would have never threaten to block it. That same day I went back to the well to tell Inu-Yasha I was going to America. I tried to get through but the well was blocked. I thought I would never see him again but I did, didn't I." Kagome said, looking back at Pietro.

"The fates seem to love playing with yours and Inu-Yasha's souls a lot. They always seem to find each other. It doesn't matter if it's another country or another time period." Azumi said with a smile as Ororo walked in with Kagome's water.

"Here you go, Kagome." Ororo said, handing Kagome the cup of water.

"Thank you." Kagome said, taking the cup.

"Nn... Mnnn..." Pietro moaned, coming to.

"Pietro!" Kagome said, lookin down at him as started to open his eyes.

"Ka... Go... Me..." Pietro said weakly as Kagome took his clawed hand.

"He's awake!" Ororo and Azumi said at the same time, looking down at the drowsy Pietro.

"Pietro, I thought you would never wake back up." Kagome said, kissing his hand lightly.

"H-how long... Have I been... O-out?" Pietro asked weakly, looking up at Kagome's smiling face as her eyes started to feel with tears of happiness.

"Too long. Ten hours or so... You blacked out right after you defeated Magneto. You're back at Institution in the medical wing. You lost a lot of blood out that fight." Kagome said, holding his hand a little tighter.

"Yo! Cousin, is he awake yet?" a girl-type Ranma asked, walking into the room.

"Loud mouth... Hey, you're that girl from the arcade." Pietro growled under his breath as Ranma walked over.

"I heard that little loud mouth comment by the way. Yeah, I'll explain later. I'm Ranma if you haven't figured that out yet. So, how are you feeling?" Ranma asked, scratching to side of her face.

"Tired, painful, and weak. **YAWN**" Pietro yawned, looking at Ranma.

"Ranma, what happened now?" Kagome asked, looking her cousin.

"Kitty spilled some of water from her ice bag on me. Accidentally on purpose. You know what, Pietro? You can take a beating better than I thought you could. How would you like to go one on one with me once you feel better?" Ranma asked, stretching her arms in the air as Pietro smirked.

"I do believe that's the first really good thing you ever said about me." Pietro said as his smirk got better.

"Yeah, well, don't expect it too much." Ranma said with smugness in her voice.

"Boys and fighting." Ororo said to herself as Xavier came into the room with Sesshou-Maru and Shippou.

"Ah, Pietro it's good to see you awake." Xavier said, stopping at Pietro's bedside.

"Yeah, yeah... Geez... Is everybody here that happy to see me awake?" Pietro asked, raising a brow at Xavier.

"Well, you did just defeat a dangerous person and nearly died doing it. So, yeah, I guess we are." Shippou said with a smile.

"Dad, could you and Shippou come over here for a moment." Azumi asked, walking away from everyone around Pietro.

"What do want? The only time you call me 'dad' is when you really want something really badly." Sesshou-Maru said, following his daughter with Shippou at his side.

"Heh, heh, heh! _Damn! He knows me far too well._ Well, uh, see me and Shippou have something we want to tell you." Azumi said, turning around to face Sesshou-Maru as Shippou walked over to Azumi's side.

"And that would be?" Sesshou-Maru asked, crossing his arms and raised a brow.

"How should I put this? Uh, well, Shippou and I are, uh... We, uh, are... WELL, we're engaged!" Azumi finally blurted out, looking at father.

"O-only on y-your permission!" Shippou stuttered, shaking and holding his hands over his face.

The next thing Shippou knew he felt his hand pulled down by one hand only to grab only other hand. Shippou opened one eye slowly and looked down at his hand to see his hand holding Azumi's hand with Sesshou-Maru's hand holding their hands together.

"What took you two so goddamn long?" Sesshou-Maru asked, flashing one of his rear smiles before walking off back to Pietro and the others.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shippou said, cocking his head to one side as Azumi jumped up and down holding his arm, smiling ear to ear.

"See?! It wasn't so bad, now was it?!" Azumi asked, planting a big kiss on Shippou's cheek as Shippou turned bright red.

(Back over by Pietro Kagome, and etc.)

"How long do you think it will take me to get out this bed?" Pietro asked, looking at Xavier.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not familiar with demons." Xavier said, looking at Pietro's disappointed face.

"That's easy! Three days tops for those kinds of injuries. Some smaller ones will take less then a day." Azumi said from across the room, looking at Pietro and Xavier.

"Only as long as you don't push yourself to do things you shouldn't do." Kagome added, knowing all too how Inu-Yasha kept pushing himself even when he had a hole in his stomach.

"Yeah, that too." Azumi said, nodding her head, walking out of the room with Shippou as they held hands.

"He's going to need training in his demonic powers. He didn't grow up with them like Inu-Yasha did. He won't understand certain things that his demon side possesses." Sesshou-Maru said dully, look at everyone in front of him.

"Well, good luck with that. He's real tough and he hurts." Ranma said, rubbing her back, still feeling the bruise she got a few days ago doing a sparing exercise.

"Whiner." Kikyou said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, well you didn't get sent through to fortress wall, now did you?!" Ranma spat, crossing her arms and put her nose in the air.

"How's he-- Oh, you're already awake. I'm glad." Kikyou said, keeping a stoic face on.

"_Could have fooled me with that look._ Yeah, I'm awake." Pietro said, looking at the dead woman before him.

"I think we should leave them alone." Kikyou whispered to Sesshou-Maru and Xavier.

"Agreed. Ranma, Ororo, if you would come with us for a little while." Xavier said, turning around in his wheel chair and started out the door with Kikyou and Sesshou-Maru.

"Of course. Come on, Ranma." Ororo said, walking out the door with Ranma leaving Kagome and Pietro alone.

"So, uh, how are your injuries?" Pietro asked, looking up at Kagome.

"They're injuries... Heh! They're fine but they hurt sometimes. But I'm more worried about you though. When you pasted out right after you defeated Magneto I thought for brief second that I had lost you. I'm glad that is not the case. Oh! You shouldn't move yet!" Kagome said as Pietro tried to sit up.

"I'm fine, Kagome. Ugh! Just a l-little sore. Ow!" Pietro said in pain, sitting up.

"No, you're not! I want you to lay back down. You shouldn't be up." Kagome said, resting her hands gently on his shoulders.

The next thing Kagome knew Pietro had his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and blush heavily as she felt Pietro starting to stroke her head gently.

"Kagome, back there, when my father had you around the neck with the chain, sending you into the tree I thought... I thought I was going to loose you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. I love you so very much and so did demon Inu-Yasha. If it wasn't for him none of us would be here." Pietro said, resting his head on hers.

"Yes, I know but I still owe a lot to you and not just Inu-Yasha even if you are one in the same. If you weren't there none of could have won and lived. Also if you weren't there you wouldn't have know who you really were and never regain the rest of your soul." Kagome said, looking up into his golden eyes.

"That's not all I regained. I got all my memories back from when I was Inu-Yasha. I can remember everything and everyone like Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Miroku's friend Hachi. I also remember that bastard Naraku and the two bitches of his Kagura of the wind and Kanna of the void. I remember when we first met on Goshinboku, how I kept calling you Kikyou, and how you freed me from the tree. I also remember we never got a chance to get rid of Naraku before we left. So, that's why the kids still have Miroku's old curse." Pietro said, looking into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

"Then it's settled. Once you are heeled and trained we will go after Naraku and free the kids from his curse that has plagued their family for centuries. Best of all we now have plenty of allies and friends to help with the fight than ever before. We can do it this time! We can beat Naraku and his minions! Best of all we can complete the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome said as her eyes started to tear up again.

"Which you broke." Pietro said with a smile.

"Hey! We've been through this! It was the arrow attached to demon's leg that broke it!" Kagome said, making a mad face as Pietro put a finger under her chin and left her head up a little higher.

What happened next made Kagome feel like she was melting. She was captured in her first real kiss. She had never kissed anyone like this and it felt wonderful. Kagome closed her eyes tight and pressed farther in Pietro's kiss. Pietro wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome's thin frame never wanting to let go of her ever again. Pietro then felt around for a small pouch on the side of his armor. He found it, opened it, and pulled out the ring Kagome had thrown at his head last night.

Once Kagome and Pietro broke their kiss. Pietro took Kagome's right hand and slipped the ring back on it. He thing gently brought her ear closed to mouth. He whispered something into Kagome's ear, causing Kagome to blush again, her eyes to brighten up, and smile widely.

"I will! I will!" Kagome said, wrapping her arms tightly around Pietro.

Pietro had asked the 4 word question to Kagome, which is will you marry me. Kagome more then gladly accepted his proposal. Pietro started rubbing her head a little again as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eye listening to Pietro's heartbeat.

(Just outside the room)

"C'mon guys this isn't right! We shouldn't be doing this." Jean whispered as Evan, Ranma, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Scott looked through the partially opened down to look at Kagome and Pietro on the bed.

"Shhhh! Quiet, red!" Ranma spat in a whispered, turning to look at Jean.

"Speak for yourself! I still think this is wrong!" Jean said, putting her hands on hips, glaring at Ranma.

**GAAAASP**

After that Jean soon found herself looking through the door at Pietro and Kagome as they kissed again.

/-/ A/N there is going to be one more chapter after this and maybe and epilogue if wanted or need! Again sorry it took so long to update! I would also like for you guys to read my new story Terrtory! It's is very good and you can vote on pairings for Rei from Sailor Moon. Buh Bye!/-/

Millie M. Banshee


	17. Epilogue: Endings and Beginnings

The Elementals: Youkai Guardians 

Epilogue

Endings and Beginnings

/-/ A/N this is my best story ever but the last chapter not very many people reviewed for it! I'm ending it here with the epilogue and it's going to be short./-/

Three days after his fight with his father, Pietro was now fully well enough to get out of his bed and well enough to take Ranma up on the fight. Ranma however had to ditch the fight after getting an angry letter from Akane that if he does not come back right now he was dead meat if she had to come over there and get him. Not that Ranma was not already dead meat once he gets back to the Tendo Dojo. All Ranma could do was obey his one of his many brides to be. Pietro had a big let down. He was looking forward to the fight but it was better that Ranma went on before Akane came over.

A week or so passed by and all was pretty good at the mansion. The only difference was do to the Sesshoumaru's and everyone else's fort being destroyed they had to stay with Xavier for a while they rebuilt. But after awhile and after hearing Xavier's plan that they stay, since they were not guarding anything anymore. The Elements thought it over and decide to stay with Xavier. The Danger Room provided Sesshoumaru and Azumi with what they need to teach Pietro how to use his demonic abilities.

About two months later Shippou and Azumi finally got married but of course Pietro and Kagome had to wait until they were old enough to get married not only that but Kagome had yet to tell her family what happened and that she was engaged. She knew she needed to tell her family but her grandfather would have a heart attack once he found out. Also on a lighter note Kikyou and Kouga finally decide to tell each other how they felt about each other. Though they were not he most opened about it.

So, all in all things were great in the Xavier mansion. No more Magneto and the Brotherhood backed off quite a bit after finding out that Pietro had managed to kill his father. A little while after Shippou's and Azumi's marriage Xavier decided to take everyone to Japan for a vacation. Also so, that Kagome could tell her family about what had all happened in person and to take on a youkai that should have been dealt with 500 years ago.

Now the X-Men must help Kagome and the others to defeat Naraku back in Japan. But the question is, will they be enough to stop Naraku, someone who has grown more powerful then imagined and recover the Jewel Shards from him?

/-/ A/N if you figured out by the last paragraph, I am making a sequel to The Elementals: Youkai Guardians. So the story does continue. Oh, c'mon, did you really think I would stop when Naraku hasn't even been killed yet? Just keep your eyes open for the sequel! Buh Bye!/-/

Millie M. Banshee


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note

Ladies and gentlemen there is a sequel to The Elementals: Youkai Guardians. It's called The Elementals 2: Of Spirit Detectives and Soul Reapers. I ask you to please read it. It stars the character you know from the first story but you also get a splash of Yu Yu Hakushou and Bleach with a couple of extra characters from other anime and few of my own creation! All I ask is that you give it a try. It's been up for a while. Let give summary of the story.

The Elementals and the X-Men are in Japan to finish what they started. They have to kill off Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama. But once they get there they find that they have a little competition for the Jewel Shards. There are two other groups working together against them with people of their own that can see the Shards as well. Can they find away to work together and defeat Naraku once and for all? Or will they end up trying to kill each other of the Shards?

Here's a taste of the first chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think.

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

"Japanese"

The moment she said that, an all too familiar feeling ran through her and Kikyou. It was a Shikon Shard and it was getting closer to them and fast. The area was mostly vacant of people other than themselves. So, if there was a demon coming their way they would not have to worry about anyone getting in the way. They waited for it. They could hear footsteps running towards them. The footsteps however sounded like someone was running with a limp but another set of footsteps that were not heard far behind the first set running towards them.

"I smell blood," Kouga said, looking off in the direction of the footsteps. "A lot of blood."

"Well, whoever it is, he or she's coming this way," Pietro said, looking off in the direction of the nearest block where it was coming from. "Anyone got any ideas."

"No doubt one them has a Jewel shard," Kikyou spoke up. "I think we ought to surprise the demon as it comes around the corner."

"Yeah, well, here they come," Jean said as she sees someone running around the blocked.

"Dammit! More trouble," the man said, coming to a stop before a group of 17.

"That's a switch," Azumi said with a surprise tone. "It's usually a human being chanced by a demon."

"KYOUSUKE, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM THAT EASILY," came a young male voice from around the corner, getting closer. "You're more trouble than you're worth and I'm not even getting paid for this damn job!"

"Get out of my way," the demon now known as Kyousuke snapped and the group.

"How about no," Pietro said, stepping out in front. "But you could hand over what ever Jewel shards you're carrying, pal!"

"Not on your life, hanyou," the demon snapped about ready to run right through the group.

"BASTARD," yelled a male voice from behind the demon.

It was a teenage boy about 14 or 15. He had black messy hair, a torn green school uniform, and was covered in blood and wounds. His brown eyes were narrowed as he glared at Kyousuke. He was definitely not happy as he stood there catching his breath and wiping the blood from his eyes and mouth.

"Kyousuke, this is your last chance to give up," the teen said, taking a step towards him. "Do so and I'll put a good word in for you, okay? They're not worth loosing your life over. So, cough those damn things up!"

"You are wrong," Kyousuke yelled, turning to face the teen head on. "These shards are everything to me! I will not loose them to a low class punk like you! I'll show you what these shards can do!"

The demon took off after the shaggy, black haired teen as fast as he could. He had his claws out glowing with demonic energy. The teen was ready his own attack he only had one shot at this though so better make this count. And considering he did not know if it would actually work or not…

"You're dead," Kyousuke yelled, bringing a clawed hand down at his target.

But the blow never came from Kyousuke but from the teen. Kyousuke was stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly looked down at the teen as blood started out of his mouth. Young punk looked up at him with a smirk.

"I told you to cough them and seeing as how you wouldn't I had to go straight to the source," the teen said, in a bit of pleased yet degusted manner.

"Look at zat," Kurt gulped, looking at the teen's blue glowing hand sticking out of the back side of the demon.

"He ran him through," Scott said, watching the teen pull his out the demon's body.

"_I didn't think that would actually work but it does! _I told you they were NOT worth your life," the teen snorted, knocking the dying demon to the ground. "And besides out of the 5 shards you had only one was genuine. The rest were poisonous copies. You should have listened to me about coughing them up."

The demon than turned to dust as the teen dropped the counterfeits to the ground and crushed them with his beat up shoe. He then looked up at the real one in his hands before pocketing it. However things were not over yet.

"Hey, you," Kouga yelled, getting in front of the group. "Don't you dare leave with that Jewel Shard!"

"Listen here, you," the teen said, crossing his arms. "You ought to be grateful I don't rip you legs off to get to the two you own. But I'm not really in the mood right now."

"He can see the Shikon Shards," Kikyou whispered to the group. "This may pose a problem."

"So, you'll go after that low class demon but you won't come after me," Kouga smirked. "Not very brave are you, punk?"

"Huh, listen to me again, ookami," the teen snapped, putting a bloodied hand to his middle. "I'm not in the mood to fight right now. _If I continue to fight I'll blackout from the loss of blood not to mention my reiki has hit rock bottom after that last attack. And knowing Koemna, if anything should happen to me I would never hear the end of it._ I'm not aloud to go after those that aren't on my list anyway and as far as I know you and those female doppelgangers over there aren't on my wanted list. I'm not even allowed to go after neutral shards, such as yours, or purified shards, such as theirs, without orders from the higher ups. So, just get lost."

"What kind of shit is that," Kouga snapped, walking towards him with balled fists.

"Kouga, let him be," Xavier spoke up. **_He's too badly injured to continue fighting in his current state. Your nose should be able to pick up the blood loss._**

_**Yeah, but that's a Shikon shard he has! We can't just let him walk away with it!**_

**_Shard or not he seems to be working with some higher authority. Not only that but if you haven't figured it out yet he also has the ability to see the shards and tell if they are fake, purified, neutral, or tainted. If he's only going after the tainted and fake ones that means he could be on our side so, don't go swinging your fists until we know what we're dealing with. Is that understood?_**

****"**_Yeah, whatever… _**Alright, punk, if you want to leave so badly than just go already," Kouga said, waving the blood covered teen off. "But don't think this is over!"

"I look forward to our next encounter, Kouga, was it," the teen said with a smirk. "Let's just hope we meet on better terms."

"So, he can speak English," Ororo said, watching the teen run off around the block where he came from. "What was that about anyway?"

"I'll explain that on way," Kouga said, crossing his arms. "Let's get moving. It's cold out here."

Well how was that little sample? I wish you all could read it. You'll like it trust me. Also if you haven't tried my other stories yet please read them. Most popular are My Little Earth Girl is where Inuyasha is an alien and he has kidnapped Kagome as test subject but it seems he is growing fond of her and there is a hidden agenda between Inuyasha's bosses. It seems Naraku and Kikyou want this pairing but for what reason in unknown.

Another one is called Curse of the Crescent Moon. It seems the crescent moon shape mark on Sesshoumaru is a mark of a curse that he received when he was younger. Now it's up to Kagome and Inuyasha and the rest of the crew to save him. But new love triangle is starting. Inuyasha is becoming jealous of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's closeness.


End file.
